untitled
by MissLunaTick
Summary: This story is currently being overhauled. You can still read this version but be warned that it has no ending. The new one already has a plot line and planned'ish' ending. You can read the sneak peak of the new story in the last chapter.
1. Running Through London: Prologue

Ok, this is a Hellsing story I decided to write on a whim. I don't have an editor for this story so bear with me, also I cuss so don't be shocked to see the f-word. Yes, I'm ashamed to admit it but this is a self-insert, but I promise to make it not crappy. My family and self events are all dramatized or made-up for the sake of the story. I only warn you because I don't want to be flamed later for it. Please stick around and give it a chance, I hope you will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any other copyrighted items that will appear in this story. I do own all the original characters. (This is for the whole story.)

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

_Telepathic talk_

Flashback

I will be putting in songs I would recommend listening to while reading parts of my story, kind of like a soundtrack. I will also be editing my chapters constantly, trying to make them better for my beloved readers.

Timeline: These first few chapters are set when Integra would have been 19 and before Seras. This is based of the manga, but voices are from the anime.

**Chapter 1: Running Through London Bleeding Your Heart Out.**

(Song to listen to: My Chemical Romance, the Ghost of You.)

It was midnight in London when the trouble started, for the Hellsing organization at least. For the 16 year old girl running through the dark, cold, and damp London streets with blood and sweat dripping from her, it had started a nine seventeen p.m. She was frightened out of her mind; all she wanted was for this living nightmare to be over. For her mom and dad to hold her tight and tell her it was all a bad dream, but they couldn't, not anymore.

Lina sat in the park with her family, her parents laughing happily as they talked. She was wearing jean pants, a baggy Pink Floyd t-shirt, and comfortable running shoes. Her waist length brown hair was in six braids, standing at 5'3", her cat shaped eyes were hazel and even though she was slightly chubby, she was pretty. They had come to the park to have a picnic dinner, hoping to squeeze every last drop of family together time and fun out of Lina's summer break. Tomorrow morning she would fly back to L.A. to get ready for her upcoming school year, despite her parents urging to stay in London with them and go to the private schools there. It was past sunset but the street lamps provided some light. Lina had a bad feeling as she sat there and waited for her parents to finish eating. She swore she had heard something in the darkness, but they said she was just being paranoid. 

"It's probably just a squirrel, you have to relax sweetie. Dad and I would never let anything hurt you." Lina sighed and twisted nervously on the park bench, looking around for the source of the noise. She hated sounding like a know-it-all but she knew that the sound had been a human footstep, it had been too loud and dull to be an animals.

"Yeah, I know mom, but could we please leave. This place is giving me the creeps. Besides I have to be at the airport early and I still need to pack." She had heard the sound again, but this time it wasn't a single footfall, it sounded more like twelve. She was now starting to think up plans in her head, trying to pick the best one in case the worst happened.

"Yes, you all should be at home; after all it's not safe to be out at night around here." They all turned towards the voice as a woman and man walked out from the shadows, their eyes glowing an eerie red. Both were dressed completely in black, making their pale skin stand out. Lina gulped and slowly brought her hand up to her necklace, rubbing the silver cross gratefully. She wasn't a Christian anymore, but her parents didn't know that yet. Her parents stood up quickly in front of her, not liking the way the man was eyeing Lina. She stood back slightly from her parents, and noticed the other bodies behind the man and woman.

"We don't want any trouble, I'll just leave the wallet on the table and we'll just go." Lina mentally smacked her forehead and groaned at her dad. Dad did as he said then pushed both her and mom behind him. Lina grabbed her parent's hand and slowly tried back away from the couple. 

"Dad, I hate to break it to you, but those _Vampires_ don't want our money." The woman smirked, showing off her pointed teeth. 

"What a smart little girl, don't you think brother?" The man copied his sister, and the shapes behind them came into the light. Her mom screamed as the corpses walked towards them. Her dad pulled out a pocket knife and tried to look intimidating. 

"Yes, a very smart girl. Shame the same can't be said about her parents. Shall we sister?"

"After you dear brother." At that they both jumped to attack them. Lina started to run, tugging her parents along. 

The memory brought more tears to her eyes that easily followed the path down her cheeks left from previous ones. She heard the groaning behind her, and letting out a choked sob she pressed her exhausted body to keep running. She couldn't stop, not yet, she had to get away. Unfortunately she didn't see the small hole in the paved street. She hit the pavement hard, skidding slightly, feeling her skin tear open where it scraped the street. Screaming out in pain and terror as she fell, she scrambled to get to her feet, her heart beating out of control.

Suddenly she felt her shirt being grabbed; she didn't have to look to know it was a ghoul. She kicked at it and turned in its grasp, leaving more tears in her shirt and bloody gashes in her skin. Placing her hand in front the ghouls' mouth she concentrated on the spell and spoke in an ancient language. A small purple light burst out of her hand and blew the ghoul off of her. Regaining her freedom she started to run yet again, seeing the fog covered bridge over the Thames River a few meters a head.

(End song)

'I'm almost there, I just have to get across that bridge and then I'm home free.' She sighed in relief as this thought crossed her mind. She slowed down, feeling the effects of four hours of straight running and blood loss catching up to her mortal body. Suddenly she felt a chill run up her spine, making her stop in her tracks, confused as to what that chill had been.

"And you were so close to being safe to, not that I'm one to complain about a meal." The man that had been chasing her landed in front of her, grabbing her around the throat he lifted her off her feet. Dangling her like a doll in the air, he shook her and tightened his grip, making it harder for her to breath.

"Now, now little girl, you've been quit the pain in my ass, making me chase you all over London. I'll admit it was smart to use your parents as human shields, but that only bought you so much time, you had to know it would end like this." He ran his hand over her tattered shirt, some of her blood gathering on his fingers and he brought them to him lips to taste it. She heard the ghouls getting closer and she reached up to try to pry his hand from her neck. Under her small droplets of blood started to gather.

"I didn't use them like that, they stayed behind to make sure you two lame excesses for vampires didn't get me, and I don't plan on making their deaths in vain." She slid her hand to grab her cross without him noticing, ripping the chain off her neck. The fog on the bridge cleared away to reveal a extremely tall man clad in a long red trench coat, wide brimmed red hat and sunglasses walking quietly across with a large gun in his hand. Behind him were three swat cars that had the word Hellsing written on the sides, people were jumping out the back of them in full combat gear, and some had medical supplies. She looked away quickly, so to keep the guy with his hand around her throat from noticing.

_I must say, you're doing well for a human girl. _Lina heard a male voice say in her head, she felt another chill run up her spine, relaxing as she realized who it was. She looked down to the guy holding her and smirked.

"Your right, this is about to end, but I'm not going to die yet." He looked at her confused, and she took that time to shove the sliver cross down his throat. He dropped her instantly, desperately trying to remove the cross from his windpipe. She fell to the floor and rolled away from him as he was shot by the red clad man, turning into ash along with the ghouls behind her. At that she heard the thundering of boots as the people ran over towards her, she stood up slowly and spit into the pile of ashes that had been the man a few seconds ago.

"Stupid asshole, you didn't even deserve to be called a vampire, you were at best a giant two legged tick."

"I couldn't agree with you more, weakling." She turned to see the man that had saved her life standing next to her. She quickly bowed her head as she gave a response.

"Now you say that like it's a bad thing. Oh, and thanks for saving my life N.L.K." He tilted his head slightly so his glasses no longer blocked his crimson eyes, looking her over carefully with a somewhat amused look on his face.

"What would that mean young lady?" She looked up at him, which was hard considering that he was at least a foot taller than her and stared him in the eyes and giving him a small smile.

"I mean that you're the No Life King." He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything as the paramedics came over and practically carried her back to their mini-emergency room in the back of one of the swat vans. The rest of the Hellsing troops were busy with cleaning up the piles of ashes and scanning the area for more ghouls or vampires.

"Alucard, what did that girl speak to you about?" The man turned around to see his master waiting for his response. The young blonde standing before him gave him a glare with her icy blue eyes, crossing her suit clad arms and tapping her foot.

"Why Integra, she only wished to give me thanks for shooting that scum that was about to kill her." His usually smirk came to his face, Integra sighed. She knew he wasn't telling her something, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with it, right now she had to check on the survivor of the vampire attack. As she walked over she noticed that the girl was a few years younger then herself, and looking closely Integra softened her face as she saw that they had given the girl an I.V. to replace the blood that was now on the street and had her bandaged up in multiple rolls of gauze. Integra waited for the paramedic's to finish before ordering the troops to pack up and get back to headquarters. Climbing into the back to sit with the girl, Integra took a deep breath trying to find a delicate way to ask her questions. When she finally looked over to the girl she had fallen asleep, Integra sighed and leaned back, deciding to catch a quick nap.

* * *

Alucard was wondering around the Hellsing Manor/Headquarters, looking for something or someone to entertain him. His master still wasn't back with that girl; he still wanted to know how she had known who he was. Only the people in the top ranks of Hellsing and the Queen were aware of his title, so how could a teenage girl know? He went to find where Walter hid the blood packets, needing a drink.

* * *

Lina woke up in the back of the Hellsing van, looking around groggily she noticed the blonde woman sitting in the back with her in a green pin stripe suit and glasses. Lina sat up in the bed and lightly tapped the woman's shoulder. Integra woke up and turned with an angry glare to Lina, she just smiled and started speaking in the sweetest and politest voice she could muster. 

"Excuse me Miss., could you please tell me where you are taking me?" Integra was shaken slightly at the sweetness in the girls' voice.

"Well for starters you are to call me Sir. Hellsing and you are coming back to the Hellsing Manor for questioning." Lina nodded and stretched, rubbing her head.

"Well Sir. Hellsing, if you want you can call me Lina." The van came to a stop and the back doors opened up and Integra stepped out first, addressing a few of the Hellsing troops. "I want Miss Lina taken to the infirmary and get the cook to make her some soup. I'm sure she's in need of it." Lina tried to tell them to let her walk, but the men just continued with their orders, rolling her on the roller bed to the infirmary. She sat there and grumbled about being treated like a baby. Once they got her there they left to go about their other tasks. After they all had left the room Lina got out of the bed and went in search of a mirror, wanting to see how she looked. She found the mirror and looked her self over, sighing as she came across a few scratches that would leave scars.

"Like I wasn't ugly enough, now I have to add scars." As she spoke Alucard had materialized in the dark corner of the room, he saw her and stayed hidden, plotting on how to scare the girl. Lina made an annoyed sound and turned to face the room. "Hello N.L.K., is there anything I could assist you with?" Alucard was surprised to say the least, no one except his master could sense him if he didn't want them to. He solidified out of the shadows and stood towering above her, having left his hat and glasses somewhere. He twisted his face into his trademark grin, bending down to be eye level with the girl, their faces mere inches apart.

"How do you know my title, and how did you sense me just now?" He extended his mind to try and read hers, and found that she blocked him.

"First, please do not read my mind, you just need to ask and I shall answer you. Second, I know and can sense you because I'm studying to become a sorceress. Any other questions, N.L.K.?" She looked at him, and then she leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to his. He stood still in shock, although the shock only showed internally. When she pulled away they both acted as if nothing had happened, she walked back over to her bed, sitting down before Sir Hellsing and Walter walked in. "Hello Sir Hellsing, I suppose you came here to ask me some questions." Integra nodded and sat on a chair near Lina's bed, Walter sat near as well, opening a note pad and testing his pen. Alucard simply leaned against the opposite wall from her, his glasses now in place. Integra cleared her throat.

"The man that will be taking notes on your answers name is Walter." Walter gave Lina a warm smile and hello. "The man that saved you over there's name is Alucard." He nodded his head slightly to acknowledge them. "Now if at any point in time during the questioning you feel you can't continue just say so and we'll pick it up again later, understood?" Lina nodded her head yes. "Wonderful, my first question is when and where did the vampire attack on you start?"

"It started somewhere around 9'o'clock in Rose park and ended when you guys saved me." All three heads in the room snapped up at hearing this.

"You mean to tell me that you where running from that vampire and his ghouls for four hours non-stop." Integra said in a somewhat strained voice.

"No, I stopped a couple times when I tripped or a ghoul grabbed me."

"I see, well is there anything important we should know about this attack?" Lina nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I wasn't the only one attacked tonight. My mom and dad didn't survive very long against both of the vampires. You guys only got one of the two that attacked us. His sister is probably waiting somewhere safe right now. They were targeting me and my parents where in their way, so they turned them into ghouls." Integra looked up at her and cussed under her breath.

"So this vampire is still targeting you?"

"Yes, but.." Integra cut her off.

"Then you are under our protection till this other vampire is eliminated."

**The end of Chapter One, please review. Remember I can't get any better if you don't tell me what's wrong. So thanks for reading this and if I get a good enough response I'll keep writing more of this story.**


	2. Talks and Gun Shots: Prologue

This is chapter two, and I'm very thankful to the people that replied to my story and to all of you that even bother to read this far into it. This chapter will be long by comparison to other chapters that I've ever written. Ok, so far I haven't described myself that great, so I'll tell you right now. I'm 5 foot 3 1/4 inches, I have cat shaped eyes, that are hazel, but they go between green and brown. I have brown curly hair that reaches to my mid-back, but it frizzies in the front. I have naturally tan skin, but I'm pale from lack of sunlight, and I have pierced ears. I'm slightly over weight, and I said so in the last chapter so the character isn't perfect. The last name I give in this story isn't my real last name.

General Info. For The Story: The vampire myths will be the way they are in the Hellsing manga. I've recently just seen the first couple of Hellsing anime episodes and I just love Alucards' voice, so if you want to know what he (and the other characters) sounds like, that's it. Yes the characters are ooc, but I'm trying my best here.

**Chapter 2: Talks and Gun Shots**

"Then you are under our protection till this other vampire is eliminated." Lina sighed and shifted in the bed.

"Sir. Hellsing I understand the reasons behind you taking me under your organizations protection but I need to go back to L.A. My family is going to have a heart attack if I'm not back there tomorrow." Integra nodded but she wasn't changing her mind.

"We'll call them and inform them that you will not be returning till we're assured that the vampires that attacked you are dead. Now you will give us the number to contact your family so we can inform them off the changes in your schedule."

"Alright, but I should be the one to make the call, I'll just tell them my parents died in a car crash and that I need to stay in the hospital here for a little while. That will keep them from asking too many questions." Lina paused and bit her bottom lip, looking at Integra to try and see if maybe the woman would say yes before she even asked the question. "Sir. Hellsing, I was wondering if maybe I could go back to my parents' house some time and get my things?" Integra thought about it and nodded her head, not seeing the harm in it.

"Yes, tomorrow night I'll have Walter go with you to collect your things. For now I need to start the paper work on this case and we'll leave you to rest from your ordeal." As she spoke someone came in and placed a bowl of chicken noodle soup on the side table next to Lina's bed. Everyone left the room but Alucard; he came over and sat in the chair Integra had just vacated. Integra turned and looked at him coldly. "Alucard, she needs her rest, now leave the room."

"It's okay Sir. Hellsing, I don't mind the company." Integra looked at her and shrugged, turning back around to leave.

"Alright, he can stay, but Alucard, the minute she wants you out you will leave." Alucard nodded and pulled out a blood packet.

"Yes master." Integra left the room and the two sat in silence, Lina eating her soup while Alucard sipped his blood. It was quite in the room by the two were deep in a mental conversation.

_Why did you kiss me?_

_I wasn't sure if I'd ever get the chance to again, after all. It isn't everyday I meet the most power vampire that very existed._ Alucard smirked at this.

_You're right about that weakling, I am an undead god._ Lina shook her head.

_A diem-god, you can still be destroyed so you don't qualify as a god_. Alucard rolled his eyes and finished his blood packet, throwing it into the trash can.

_If you think so girl, but you never answered my question._ Lina quirked an eyebrow at him and set down her soup as she finished it.

_What are you talking about? Which question did I not answer? _

_You said I said weakling like it's a bad thing, explain?_ Lina blinked at him and giggled slightly.

_If I didn't have any weaknesses I would be perfect, and if I was perfect I would be bored out of my mind and would probably shoot myself._ Alucard chuckled lightly, and removed his glasses, sitting closer to her.

_You're right, being perfect would be boring. So if that's true, what would be my weakness girl?_ Lina poked his chest and smiled at him.

_Your weakness is that you're easily bored._

_How very true. _Alucard looked pensive, pausing for a moment before asking his next question. _Why aren't you morning for your dead parents?_ Lina shrugged.

_I did enough morning while I was running away, I don't believe in morning for the dead for to long. They might be dead, but they would want me to continue living happily._ Alucard nodded his head in understanding.

_You're pretty smart for a girl your age, not to mention the fact you're American._ Lina rolled her eyes and started to take off her shoes.

_And you're pretty good looking for a 700 year old corpse_. Alucard got a cocky look on his face as he leaned closer to her.

"You find me attractive?" Lina finished with her shoes and stood up.

"Yes I do, I've always had a thing for tall, black haired, paled skinned, smart guys that are bad. You're just the first one that happens to be undead and ancient. Don't look." Alucard looked away as she took off her pants. She pulled the sheet back and laid down, pulling the sheet to her waist. "You can look now." Alucard looked back at her to find her yawning as she undid her hair. "Well I'm going to get some sleep now. I'll talk to you tomorrow night Alucard." He nodded and stood up as well, bowed slightly and smirked as he started to sink through the floor.

"Yes indeed, goodnight Lina." Once he was gone Lina laid her head down and closed her eyes, muttering as she nodded off to sleep.

"Showoff."

(Later the next day…………………………………………………………………………)

Lina woke up and stretched as the late afternoon sun came in through the windows of the infirmary. Slowly she got up and went to the bathroom, splashing cold water onto her face. She looked at her hair and sighed, there were clumps of dried blood that she hadn't noticed last night.

"I really need to shower." She walked back out and put her pants and shoes on, and then she redid her hair into one braid. After she finished she went to the door and just as she was reaching out to open it Walter stepped through. He smiled to her and handed her a bowl of cereal.

"Evening Miss. I hope that you slept well. Please go take a seat back down on your bed; I need to change your bandages." He turned her back towards her bed and she sat down, eating the cereal. He left for a few seconds but quickly returned with fresh gauze, rubbing alcohol, and a pill. He handed the pill to her, and then went to unrolling the gauze he would be using. "Take the pill, it's a painkiller. Then I'll need you to take off your shirt Miss." Lina swallowed the pill and set down her bowl of cereal, removing her ripped shirt for Walter.

"Please, just call me Lina. You're Walter correct?" He removed her bandages and started to clean out the little cuts, Lina hissed as it burnt.

"Yes Lina, my name is Walter. Sir. Hellsing wishes you a good evening." Lina tried to smile but the pain kept her from doing so.

"That's nice of her." Lina shut her eyes as Walter got to a larger cut on her arm. "How are you?" Walter bandaged her back up and packed away the items.

"I'm fine. After you're done eating I'll be showing you to Integra's office." Lina gave him a confused look.

"Is Integra Sir. Hellsing's first name?" She put her shirt back on and returned to eating her cereal. Walter nodded a yes. "It's a pretty name." She finished with her cereal and put it down, and then she followed Walter out of the room. The hallways of the Hellsing manor were long but Lina didn't notice as she gazed at all the items decorating them. 'This place looks like a normal mansion, but I know better then to believe that.' Walter stopped at in front of a large door, opening it and standing aside so Lina could enter first. Integra sat at her desk and had a small pile of paperwork sitting in front of her, Lina waited quietly for Integra to acknowledge her, not wanting to be rude. Without looking up Integra spoke to her.

"Have a seat Lina; I'll be with you in a second." Lina sat down and looked around the office, and as she did a smell hit her. 'Ewe does Sir. Hellsing smoke?' The question was answered for her as Integra pulled out a cigar.

"Sir. Hellsing, could we open a window if you're going to smoke?" Integra paused before she lit the cigar and nodded her head; Walter went to the window and opened it, letting in the fresh air. "Thanks." Integra took a puff of the cigar and straightened her glasses.

"Now, I need to know your full name before we continue." Lina sighed.

"My name's Christina Kayam." Integra wrote it down and continued to smoke.

"I have a few more questions that I didn't ask last night. First, why are these vampires targeting you?" At that Integra stared directly at her, Lina looked down nervously and wriggled under Integra's stare.

"Their after me because I'm the only one that knows the spell that could make vampires immune to sunlight, silver, and able to cross running water, They found out about it and they wanted me to use it on them." An amused look was on Integra's face; she put out her cigar and let blew the smoke out of her mouth.

"You mean to tell me that you could make them practically invincible." Lina nodded. "I doubt that, but seeing as they've attacked you they do believe it. Well, besides the two vampires that attacked you last night, are there anymore that might know about this and possiblely attack you in the future?" Lina thought about it, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not unless they have friends they've told, but I could be wrong." Integra nodded and started to go through her paperwork again.

"Walter, please get a car ready to take Miss. Kayam to gather her belongings." Walter nodded and bowed as he left the room.

"Of course Sir, I'll be back monetarily to take her." After he left Lina sat there uncomfortable, wringing her hands in her lap. Integra looked up and sighed softly.

"Lina, is there a problem?"

"No Sir. I'm just worried about my family, I haven't called them yet and I don't want them to panic."

"Well I called them and left a message, so I'll let you call them later if that will help." Lina smiled at her and relaxed slightly.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Integra smiled back and then got an annoyed look on her face as Alucard walked through the wall behind Lina.

"What are you doing up early Alucard, I don't have any missions for you." Alucard just smiled and sat at the corner of Integra's desk.

"Oh, but master I think you do. I'm here to escort Miss. Kayam and Walter to collect her belongings; after all, that vampire might be waiting to ambush her there."

"You know that Walter is more than capable of handling a vampire. So you aren't needed."

"But there's no harm in extra protection, besides you said it your self, I don't have any missions." Integra growled in annoyance.

"Why do you even want to go?" Alucard just shrugged and stood up.

"I'm bored and it's something to do, unless you'd rather me stay here and help you." At this Integra just sighed in defeat. Remembering the last time he had helped it had taken her two weeks to get all the paper work back from various parts of the house.

"Fine, just don't misbehave." With that Integra relit her cigar and took a deep puff of it, needing to calm down her temper. Alucard turned to Lina and continued to grin that creepy grin of his.

"Hello _Christina_, how are you this fine evening?" Lina's eye lid twitched as he stressed her name, then she smirked as she spoke.

"Oh I'm fine _Vlad_, how about you?" Integra froze as she heard Lina say that name, looking at her with disbelief clearly written on her face. Alucard just laughed madly and Walter came in with a confused look on his face.

"Did I miss something?" Walter asked. Integra spoke in a flat voice to Walter.

"She just called Alucard Vlad." At this Walter's eyes widened. Alucard slowly stopped his laughing as Lina looked at Integra.

"How did you know his real name?" Lina chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well it wasn't that hard to figure out, after all Alucard is Dracula, and Dracula's birth name was Vlad." Now Integra and Walter were both staring at her with a look of horror on their face. If possible Alucard's grin got bigger. Integra spoke in a hushed voice.

"How did you know he was Dracula?" Lina gulped slightly and avoided looking at any of the people in the room.

"I knew he was Dracula because of his aura. I'm studying to become a sorceress and the first thing we're taught is how to recognize monsters and Dracula in particular because of the fact he's so powerful." Integra closed her eyes and rubbed her temple as she took in the information, biting the end of her cigar. Walter just coughed into his hand trying not to look shocked. Lina could almost see the smug pride at being called powerful rolling off him in waves. When Integra spoke it was tight and controlled.

"You are not to breathe a word of who he really is, understood? We can't have people knowing." Lina nodded and stood up.

"Gotcha, I won't tell a single soul. So, which way to the car?" Walter had regained a calm look and had opened the door. Integra just went back to her work.

"Follow me Miss." Lina followed Walter out the door and Alucard closed it behind them. They walked down the halls and got into the car, it was an s.u.v. driving through the London streets Lina gave Walter the directions to her home. An hour later they pulled up in front of a small town house. Lina went up to the door and looked through her pockets for her house key.

"Shit, where did I put that thing. Don't tell me I lost it." Alucard just fazed through the door and unlocked it, opening it as Lina rolled eyes. "You show off to much."

"What good are powers if you don't use them?" She walked pass him and continued up the stairs to her room. Walter stepped in and followed her up the stairs, with Alucard in tow. The door to her room had a poster of Tinker Bell stuck to the front, and as the two men walked in they noticed that almost every inch of wall was covered in posters. Some of the posters had dragons, Tinker Bell, and random anime characters, but most of them were of bands or singers. The bed was a twin sized, with a few stuffed animals sitting on the pillows. Against the wall was a large desk with a book self next to it.

"This is my room, feel free to sit anywhere. I won't be to long." Walter sat down at the chair in front of her desk, while Alucard sat on her bed, both looking around the room. Lina grabbed a few bags and started to pack her clothes up. "If you guys want anything help yourselves, after all my parents won't mind." She smiled at them then went back to shoving clothes into her bags. Walter stood up and walked out of the room.

"Thank you, I'll be making tea down in the kitchen if you need me." After he left Alucard took his seat, looking at the large pile of cd's and books on the desk.

"Alucard, there's a small mini-fridge in my closet; there should be a small thing of blood still in there if you want it." He looked at her curiously but went over and found what she said to be true, he sat back down with it and sipped it.

"Now why would you have human blood just sitting around in your room?" Lina finished with her clothes and started to pack all her books away.

"I needed it for some of the beginning spells, and it tastes good as a midnight snack." She gave him a grin as he looked her over.

"You drink blood? Now why don't I believe that?" Lina stopped with her packing and walked over to him, then taking it out of his hands she took a sip and swallowed. He just looked on and took it back from her. "Well, you are a strange one aren't you?" Finishing with her books Lina took out a cylinder and started to remove the posters from the walls.

"Yeah, well I like being strange, it makes people notice me." Putting all the posters on top of each other she started to climb up on her bed to get to the one's on the ceiling. After she failed to reach she cussed under her breath. "Hey Alucard, mind helping me out, I'm too short to reach." Alucard stood up and easily removed the posters handing them to her. "Thanks."

"It was nothing mortal." He sat down again and she put all the posters into the cylinder.

"I think I liked it better when you called me weakling." Finishing with her posters she then packed up all the little trinkets and the cd's in her room.

"You do, wonderful. I think it fits you better anyway." He caught the stuffed dragon that she threw at his head. "Stuffed animal's, don't you think you're a little to old to have these?"

"Don't you think you're a little to old to be making fun of a 16 year old girl?" He tossed it back to her and she put it away. "No smart ass come back, wow. Maybe there's hope for you after all."

"Don't count on me changing, I was just speaking with Walter and he wants to know if you want any tea?" She double checked her room for any forgotten items.

"No thanks, I'm not that fond of tea." She then picked up her bags and walked down the stairs and dumped her bags there. "I'll be right back." She went into her parents' room and started to search the drawers, picking up the jewelry and money she found and pocketing it. When she turned to leave the room Alucard was standing behind her.

"Stealing from your parents, you're being a naughty girl." Lina just stepped around him and continued to go into the kitchen, Alucard just tagging along behind her.

"You have no idea of how naughty I can be." He stepped in front of her and blocked her from continuing, leaning down and whispering against her ear.

"Is that an invite to find out?" Lina gulped and blushed at the way he was acting.

"Maybe, but I'm too young to do anything, so it doesn't matter yet." He quirked an eyebrow at this and moved so they were eye to eye.

"Yet, so that means you plan to, but now here's the better question." His lips where less then an inch from hers. "When?" She shivered and stepped back from him.

"When I'm ready." She slid under his arm and went to where Walter was sitting with a hot cup of tea. "I'm ready to go back. I hope I didn't take to long." Walter smiled and finished his tea as Alucard leaned against the door frame.

"You got every thing you needed?" Lina thought for a second then smacked herself.

"No, I forgot about my shower stuff." She left quickly and came back with a plastic bag filled with shampoo, conditioner, soap, a hair brush and hair ties. "Now I have every thing." The three got all her things into the car and started to drive back to Hellsing, by now the sun had set and the Hellsing troops where out practicing on the shoot range. Lina was watching them intently.

"You like guns?" Alucard spoke to her. She nodded and turned to look at him.

"I like all types of weapons, but guns are on my top five." Alucard pulled out his gun, flipping the safety on and showed it to her. Her eyes gazed at the weapon awestruck. "It's beautiful. This thing could do some major damage." Walter spoke up at her comment.

"I personally designed Alucards' gun, it's not something us humans could use, and the kick back alone could dislocate a shoulder. This one is called the casull, I'm currently thinking about making him another gun." Lina looked to Walter.

"What other weapons have you designed? I personally design swords, daggers, whips and weapons like that." They pulled to a stop in front of Hellsing and Walter turned to look at her.

"The only other weapons I've designed are my own wires. Perhaps you would let me take a look at your designs and lend my advice." Alucard put his gun away and listened half interestedly.

"Yes, I'm interested in seeing these designs as well; it's been a while since I've seen a good sword." Lina blushed and started to get out of the car.

"Their not very good and I don't plan on ever making them. I was just saying that I do." Both men got out of the car to help her carry her things inside.

"Nonsense, I'm sure their fine. Besides, maybe I could help you make them better." Walter smiled as they walked through the halls, stopping at a door and opening it.

"And I can laugh at how poorly you drew them." Alucard taunted her as they walked into the room. It was a normal sized room, with a single bed, a dresser and a desk. They put her things down on the floor, while Lina spoke.

"And then you can draw a weapon and show just how much better you are at it." Walter chuckled at this, knowing that Alucard couldn't draw very well. Alucard just grumbled about girls not taking insults properly anymore. Lina grabbed her shower things and started to look through her clothes.

"Hey, do you think I could take a shower?" Walter nodded as showed her where the bathroom and towels where. While they where gone Alucard busied himself with digging through her bags, pulling out some of her books and flipping through them. He noted that most of the books where stories or what he assumed she was learning her magic from, but after digging for a while he noticed one of the books had a her name written on the cover and a keep out sign underneath it. He sat back in the chair and started to read through it. Walter came back to the room and frowned when he saw what Alucard was doing.

"Alucard, I know for a fact she didn't say you could look through her things. So put it back." Alucard merely flipped the book and showed Walter a drawing of a dagger that had a poem written on the blade.

"This is the book she designs and writes poems in, this is the best drawing and poem I've seen so far in here. There are weapons that are better designed, but poorly drawn." Walter took the book and examined the page, making sounds as he studied it then he looked at a few other pages and closed the book.

"It's very interesting, but she still didn't say it was alright to look through her things." Alucard just shrugged and put it down on the desk.

"I'll go check on Integra, you stay here and help her clean up this mess." Before Walter could stop him Alucard had disappeared from the room. Cursing him under his breath Walter carefully put away the books and other items that had been tossed about the room, examining some of the books before stacking them away. An hour later Lina came in to see that her things except her clothes had been stacked or shelved neatly.

"Wow Walter, you didn't have to do that. I probably won't even be here that long, but thanks." Walter smiled as he finished.

"It wasn't a problem miss. I'll leave so you can get dressed, if you need anything I will be just outside."

"Actually I was wondering if I could get a cd player so I could listen to some music, but you don't have to bother with it." She moved out of the door way so Walter could get by. "I really do appreciate what the Hellsing organization is doing for me."

"It's nice to know that, truly it is." With that Walter left the room, leaving her alone. She looked through her clothes and picked out a red shirt and jean shorts, putting her clothes on. While outside side her room Walter was getting a small cd player for her when Alucard stepped out of the ceiling. Hanging there as he spoke to Walter.

"Integra wants weakling upstairs so she can call her family."

"I had a feeling she would. We'll be up there shortly." Alucard simply melted back into the ceiling as Walter walked back to Lina's room, knocking on the door. Lina opened the door and quickly stepped aside for Walter.

"Thank you so much Walter, you could have just let me get it." Walter shook his head as he set it down on her desk.

"Your welcome and Sir. Hellsing needs to you in her office so you can call your family." Lina nodded and followed Walter back to Integra's office where Alucard was stargazing.

"Lina, it's good to see that you got yourself cleaned up. How are you feeling?" Lina bowed politely and sat down in the same chair see had before.

"I'm feeling a lot better, you wanted me to call?" Integra nodded, pointing out the phone.

"Yes, don't take to long because I may need to call some other important people." Lina stood and picked up the phone, dialed the number and waited for it to go through.

"I won't, I'm not a big phone person." Integra reached over and put it on speaker phone. Lina looked confused at this. "Um…"

"So you can sit away from my desk while I do some important paper work, it's not that you could do anything, but it's procedure." Lina shrugged and sat back down while she waited for the call to go through.

"I understand it's the rules nothing personal." At this the answering machine picked up the call.

"We're sorry, but we are unable to answer your call at the present time, please leave a name, message and a call back number at the beep." Lina sighed and was about to speak when a woman answered the phone.

"Hello, who is calling?" Lina suddenly had a horrified look on her face; the other occupants of the room noticed and looked to the phone. Lina took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening them and speaking in a slightly depressed, but angry tone.

(Song to listen to: Fall Out Boy, Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dieing)

"Why are you picking up that phone?" They heard groans in the background as the woman on the phone started to giggle.

"Oh, I was wondering when you would call here girl. I simply must tell you that you have a delicious family. I see where you get that fighting spirit from, even the little ones gave me problems, though not much." At this she laughed, the groans becoming louder. Integra immediately stopped her work when she realized what was happening, Alucard had walked over and stared at Lina from the desk. Walter handed Lina a tissue as tears rolled down her cheeks. Taking it and dabbing her eyes dry she steeled herself.

"What did you do to my family you undead whore?" The woman stopped laughing at the insult and spoke in an acidic voice.

"I turned them all into ghouls; all of your family is now under my control." Lina gripped the arms of the chair tightly, her knuckles turning white. The other three watching carefully, waiting to see what she would do.

"You couldn't have turned them all into ghouls, what did you do to my baby cousins?" The woman huffed at this.

"I just let the ghouls eat them whole, you should have heard them screaming for help. It was so funny; my poor dead brother would have enjoyed it." At this Lina was snapping out her responses.

"Is that why you killed my family, because your worthless scumbag of a brother was too stupid to avoid getting shot! You are pathetic!" The woman growled at this.

"It's your fault, you tricked him you fucking brat! Now just tell me the spell!" Lina hung her head at this, her body shaking. Integra got up and was going to go over to help her, when Alucard put his hand out to stop her. Integra was about to push his hand away when she heard laughing, at first she thought it was coming from the phone but then Lina threw her head back and laughed like a lunatic. Alucard smirked at this while Integra just thought it was odd how much that laughter resembled Alucards' own. "Stop that laughing, what's so funny, don't you dare insult me you weak brat!" Lina still had amusement in her voice when she spoke.

"You're an even bigger idiot then your brother was! Why in hell should I tell you the damn spell? You killed everyone I care about. Now you don't have anything to hold against me. I could just hang up right now and you would never find me again." The woman was silent as she considered what Lina said.

"What about a trade, you perform the spell for me, and I'll make you into a vampire. What do you say to that?" Integra hung up on the woman, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Walter, I want you to go and see what information you can gather on this vampire. Miss. Lina you will give Walter a description of how this woman looks." When she turned back to look at Lina she noticed that the girl was crying hard but silently, head down so they couldn't see.

"Yes Sir. Hellsing." She stood up and waited for Walter to tell her where to go.

"Please follow me." She nodded and walked out behind him. After they had left Integra sat back in her chair and pulled out her cigars, lighting one.

"Do you need anything master?"

"No servant, you may be excused." Alucard grinned and faded slowly out of the room.

"Wonderful, I'll be around the shooting range if you have need of me master." Integra simply returned to her paper work.

(Elsewhere…………………………………………………………………………………)

Walter had taken her back to the hospital wing and gathered more of the medical gauze, cleaning her cuts again while she told him what the woman and her brother had looked like. After he had finished she left to her room and locked the door, turning on the cd player Walter had brought she put in one and turned it up loud, thinking it would block out the sounds of her cries and sobs. Laying face down in her pillow as she cried her heart out. Walter walked away to do the research into the vampires, feeling bad for the girl.

"Poor thing."

(End song)

(Two nights later…………………………………………………………………………)

Integra was starting to worry about the girl since she had locked her self up. She stood at the door and knocked lightly, hearing the music coming from the room.

"Lina, open up it's Sir. Hellsing and I want to speak to you, privately." She heard movement from the room and the music volume turned lower. Lina opened the door and let Integra into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yes Sir. Hellsing? What is it?" Lina had blood shot eyes, tear stains on her face and a haggard appearance, earning a frown from Integra. Lina sat down on the bed and Integra sat next to her.

"Lina, I know this must be a hard time for you and we all understand that, believe me. I remember when my father died; it was hard on me too. I know from what Alucard told me of your philosophy about morning the dead, but I know that even if you get all that pain out of your system now you'll still feel it later, so if you need someone to talk to both me and Walter are available, alright?" Giving the girl a smile Integra was surprised when Lina hugged her.

"Thanks." Integra awkwardly returned the gesture, pulling away after a few minutes. "Sorry about all the trouble I'm giving you, I'll be a lot better now that I've cried it out." Integra stood up and turned to leave the room, smiling again as she left. Lina smiled back and started to fix up her appearance, while she was doing that Walter came in to the room, carrying a sandwich and the things to clean her cuts. "Hey Walter, how are you?"

"I'm well Lina, but how are you faring?" She let him clean her healing cuts, wincing since it hurt.

"I'm still a little upset, but over all getting better. Did you find anything out?" He paused while he worked.

"Yes I did, the vampire's name is Valerie Stone." She nodded and took a bite of the sandwich, a strange look on her face.

"So how long before she's destroyed?" Walter finished and stood up, shrugging his shoulders.

"We're not sure yet, she's not in England so it's difficult to plan our attack."

"Ok, but will you tell me when you guys do figure it out?"

"Yes you will be informed when any news like that turns up, I promise."

"Great, hey do you think you could tell me where Alucard is. I have to ask him something." Walter told her that Alucard would probably still be in the dungeon, and showed her where it was. He left her there to attend to some important matters. She said a quick thanks before descending the stair case into the almost pitch black corridor, goose bumps on her skin from the chill. Taking a deep calming breath she continued to walk into the basement. "Hey Alucard, are you here?"

"Of course I'm here; I thought you could tell that sort of thing about me." His deep voice said into her ear making her jump and let out a scared yelp. She turned to face him and shivered as his red eyes stared at her in the darkness.

"Your aura is too thick down here." He made a tsk tsk sound and slowly the lights flickered on.

"Well what did you come down here for weakling?" Lina took another deep breath.

"I want to learn how to shot a gun and I was wondering if you would teach me." He looked at her and smiled sadistically.

"I teach you, but you have to do a favor for me first." She gulped loudly as he finished.

"What would I have to do?"

(Later………………………………………………………………………………………)

"I can't believe this, I hit the mark! I really hit it!" Lina was beaming with joy has the target showed that she had shot it almost dead center in the head. Alucard looked up from her sketch book at it.

"Good, now try aiming for the heart this time." She eagerly reset the target and pulled the trigger, the bullet missing the heart and piercing the lower abs. She continued to practice as Alucard regularly checked her progress.

**Ok, this chapter is over, once again I implore you to leave me reviews so I can make my writing better and feel that people actually like this story. I appreciate all of you that read my work, even if you hate it.**

**Peace out, BlackVenus. **


	3. Say Hello to Goodbye: End of Prologue

Alright, this is chapter three, I hope it's better then the last one. If you think there's something I could improve on please tell me. Alright, now this next chapter will be the wrap up to the prologue chapters for this story and start up the actual story. This story is rated M for a reason, I won't get graphic…yet, but later I will. Also you won't find out the favor Lina has to do for Alucard till later in the story.

**Chapter Three: Say Hello to Goodbye….or is it? (End of prologue)**

"Good, now try aiming for the heart this time." She eagerly reset the target and pulled the trigger, the bullet missing the heart and piercing the lower abs. She continued to practice as Alucard regularly checked her progress.

After a while of trying she still missed the heart mark, she growled angrily. Alucard stood behind her, positioned her arms and helped her aim, his voice calming her angry.

"Relax, if you rush the shot you'll miss. You need to keep a focused eye on the target, and remember that the kick back from the gun will make it shoot higher then you were aiming for. Now shot when you're ready." Lina gulped and shivered excitedly as he helped her, feeling both safe and in danger all at once as his arms were around her.

"Stop shaking and try focusing on the target, not me." Lina shifted uncomfortably but did as he said, lining up the shot and adjusted her aim then pulled the trigger. She watched happily as it finally hit the mark. Turning around she found him pulling out his own gun and fired a shot straight threw the hole she had made into the target. At this moment she was glad to be short because the barrel of the gun was three inches above her head, any taller and she would have suffered a major head injury.

"Your lucky your immortal, cause if you weren't I'd be beating the hell out of you for that." He smirked and put the casull away.

"Really, I thought it was because I get you all hot and bothered." He ran his gloved finger over her neck, making her shiver. Lina felt his cold skin even through the glove and had to practically rip away from his finger at the feeling.

"More like cold and lethargic. Now what's next teacher?" He just sat back down and continued reading her journal.

"You can either stop for now or keep getting better at hitting the targets more than once." She reloaded the gun, changed the target for a fresh one and continued to shoot. This continued for an hour or so till Walter came into the room, carrying a tray with fruit, water and a blood packet.

"Hello Lina, I see you got Alucard to teach you how to shoot. How is she?" Lina put down the gun and walked over, picking a few of the sweet grapes off and eating them.

"Hey Walter, thanks for the food." He bowed slightly to show he heard her.

"She not all that great, but with me teaching she'll be decent." Walter chuckled at the glare she threw him; Alucard just ignored it and started on his blood packet.

"Hey, I'm doing great for a first timer." She grabbed the water and sipped it. Walter turned to leave the room when Lina called out.

"Walter, why don't you sit with us? Or do you have something else to do?" He smiled and sat at the table with them.

"I have no orders, so don't mind if I do." He noticed the book Alucard was reading and frowned.

"Did you make her trade her journal for these lessons?"

"No, he asked to read them so I let him, if you want you can too. I don't mind, after all there's only drawing and poems in that book any way." She finished eating and got back to practicing with the gun. Walter watched her for a while before turning his attention to Alucard.

"What did you trade her for these lessons then if not the journal?" He asked in a hushed voice, making sure she wouldn't hear. A wide grin crossed his face as he looked at Walter

"That is a secret deal between the two of us." This made Walter suspicious but he didn't want her to hear, so he spoke through his mind.

_Alucard, she's a child, if it's something that could hurt her I want you to break it off. I'll teach her if need be._ Walter could feel an anger coming from him as he retorted.

_I would not force myself on a mere child Walter. I was, no, I still am a nobleman and you had best remember that._ Lina felt the wave of hostility in the air and turned to see the two men staring each other down.

"Is there something bugging you two?" They both continued to stare each other down as Lina put down the gun. She leaned over the table between them and waved her hand to see if it would break their eye contact.

"Hello, earth to men, come in men. Can you hear me?" They both turned to her and she backed away slowly and left the room, not sure which one had been scarier looking. She walked towards the upper levels, wanting to get away and maybe do some exploring.

"I think we frightened her off." Walter sighed, put the gun away and checked the targets.

"No, we defiantly did. I was going to tell her to take a break any way." He started humming the tone to a song. Walter looked over and made a series of faces that showed he had no idea what the song was.

"What are you humming?"

"One of the songs Lina has on her cd's, it's quite fitting for me and I rather like it."

"But what is it?" Alucard thought for a moment then shrugged.

"I don't know the name; I'll have to ask her to tell me and to give me a copy of it." Walter had an incredulous look on his face as he sat back down.

"Let me guess, you listened to that while she was crying instead of helping her." Now Alucard shifted in his seat.

"How could I have helped her?"

"You could have easily slipped into her room and spoken to her." Alucards' face became unreadable at that.

"Why would me speaking to her help? She was fine after a couple of days any way." Walter sighed, picking up the tray and left the room, but he spoke before he shut the door.

"She's fond of you, I dare say she's smitten with you and it would have meant a lot to her." With that Walter shut the door and Alucard leaned his chair back thinking over what Walter had said.

"She does like me, but she knows that I would never be so emotional, so it doesn't matter." With that he faded into the shadow, back to his coffin.

(With Integra………)

Integra sat at her desk, filling out her paper work and filing it away, amazed that there could be so much just from the two missions the past couple of days.

"I swear this is ridiculous, how am I supposed to get this all filed away before tomorrow?" She groaned and pushed back from her desk, strolling out of her office towards the kitchen, needing to take a break. As she walked through the halls she noticed Lina staring at the paintings on the walls.

"Lina, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Walter or Alucard." Lina turned and smiled at her, walking over.

"I was, but they got all got angry at each other for something and I left. Are you ok, you look frustrated?" Integra relaxed her body slightly.

"I'm well, just trying to get all my filing done before I send it to….well where I send it I can't tell but I still need to get it done." Lina started walking with Integra, talking happily.

"Maybe I could help; after all I'm good at filing."

"How do you know how to file?"

"My mom was an accountant, so when she had to do the filing she taught me her system and I was very good at it, I was even faster then the girl she hired, and it was always in the right spot too." Integra was thinking it over as they stepped into the kitchen.

"I know that your procedure says you can't let out classified information, but I swear on all I consider holy that I won't even read it, just tell me where to put it and I will." Integra sighed and sat down on a stool that was in the kitchen.

"If you help you can't tell anyone besides Walter and Alucard." Lina smiled and sat next to her.

"Yes Sir. Hellsing, I hear you loud and clear. Besides, who else could I tell?" Integra gave her a small smile back.

"You can call me Integra." This just made Lina grin wider, letting Integra explain how the files were organized.

(An hour later……)

Walter walked into Integra's office, blinking in mild surprise as both girls were speaking while they worked. He cleared his throat and inwardly smiled at the happy sparkle in Integra's eyes.

"Yes Walter, is there something that needs my attention?"

"No Sir. I was just checking to see if you are well and to inquire about Linas' whereabouts, but I can see that your both fine. Do either of you want anything?" They both chorused a 'no thank you' before returning to their work. Walter exited the room and proceeded to walk to the library, wanting to enjoy the last few nocturnal hours with a good book.

Integra looked at the clock and was much happier now that the filing wasn't behind and there was someone closer to her age to speak with.

"Lina, doesn't being up this late get tiresome for you?" Lina checked the time and shrugged.

"Not really, I'm used to staying up late. I just love the night time, I'm not that big on sunlight so I could really care less if I sleep through it. What about you, when the heck do you find time to sleep?" Integra gave a small laugh, fixing her glasses.

"I sleep usually at this time till about ten, but you're _always with Alucard_ or Walter so you don't notice." Lina looked at her as a friendly mocking tone accented her sentence.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, but people might think you have feelings for him, that's all." Integra said in a sing song voice, a smile on her face. Lina blushed at this, making Integra arch a brow.

"You do have feelings, don't you?" Lina got redder, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Is it that easy to tell?" Now Integra had a look Lina couldn't identify on her face.

"He's a vampire, a very wicked one at that. He's cruel, heartless, and self-absorbed." Lina just let the words roll off, shrugging.

"I know what he is, and sure he's done lots, and I mean lots of bad things; but he isn't heartless." Integra stopped and thought for a moment, recalling how he had saved her and some of the other little things he had done.

"Perhaps he isn't, or he's just a very good actor." Lina rolled her eyes and kept putting the files in properly. After another hour and a half Integra had finished the paper work and headed off for bed, wishing Lina a good night. Alucard drifted into the room, sounding bored.

"Did you actually like helping master with all that damn paperwork?" Lina put the last one away. Closing the file cabinet and turned to Alucard.

"Yeah, it was nice to help Integra out, after all you guys are doing so much for me and she seemed to want some female company." As they walked out of the office and back towards her room, Alucard sighed before he next spoke.

"If I had said anything while you were crying the other day, would it have made any difference?" The thought had refused to leave him, it needed to be put to rest.

"Yeah, it would have made a world of difference. Hell it could have made me stop a day earlier." He heard that and felt slightly crest fallen, 'It would have helped' ran through his head until he heard her laughing.

"If you really want to know, the song is "Gets me through" by Ozzy Ozborne." He turned to stare at her only to find she had closed the door and was wishing him a good night. He walked through the door.

"That only answers one of my questions. Are you serious about what you just said?" Lina turned and pulled out her sleeping clothes, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes I did, but it doesn't matter now." She turned on her CD player and soft music started to play. He turned his back as she dressed; when she told him he could turn around he looked her over carefully. The floor length black night gown dragged behind her, the straps were thin and showed off her neck, shoulders and dipped low in the back. He smirked at her as she let her hair down and ran her fingers through it.

"Black is a nice color on you makes you look older, and it's a very slimming color too." Her fingers came to a halt; she gave him a hurt look before she tried to deliver a round house kick to his gut. He caught her and held her there while she spoke angrily.

"I get enough crap about my weight from my family and my doctors; I don't need any from you. Make fun of my size again and I'll find a way to kill you, I swear it." He leaned down to look at her, his blood ruby eyes flashing.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just stating a fact about it being slimming. If you're going to threaten to kill someone for that then I implore that you see a shrink. Besides you're the one that needs to stop trash talking yourself. I hear you calling yourself fat and ugly every time your in front of a mirror, so if you don't think well of your self, why the hell should I?" With that he released her and disappeared through the floor. Lina sat at her desk and contemplated what he had said, and how she had acted.

"Oh by the powers, I am so fucking stupid sometimes." She pulled out a scrap of paper and started to write, occasionally looking through the pages of her books. It was dawn by the time she had finished, six pieces of paper were crumpled around her on the floor and she held the finished poem in her hands happily, it was written in her own style of gothic lettering with a blood red ink. She hid it safely before crawling into bed, planning for the next night.

(Late afternoon the next day…………)

Walter was helping Lina set up the 'breakfast' for Alucard she had planned, he had seen her trying and after she had explained he quickly went about helping her.

"Walter, are you sure this will work? You don't think it's a bit childish?" Walter comforted her with a smile.

"I know this will work, and I'm sure he'd get a laugh out of it too." She sighed and put the last touches on the tray.

"I guess your right; after all you've known him much longer. Alright, everything's in place except my look, I'll be right back." Walter nodded as she sprinted to her room to get dressed, put on some lipstick, fix up her hair and grab the poem she had written. With the black heels on she had to walk a little slower through the halls, trying to make as little sound as possible. Her long black cape and dress swishing behind her, she smiled at this. She started to sing one of her creepier poems as she walked. Integra heard her as Lina passed by, wondering what was going on she opened the door only to see the tail of a pitch black cape disappearing around the corner. Wondering what the hell it had been she followed the singing to the kitchen to find Walter and Lina busy with a tray of 'food'.

"What on earth is going on? And why are you wearing that?" The two turned to her and Lina smiled, the fake fangs poking out of her mouth.

"Hey Integra, Walter was just giving me a hand with Alucards' meal. And I'm dressed like this because I feel that it's appropriate for the situation. Now if you would excuse me I need to get to Alucards room before he wakes up." As she left Integra just continued to stare after her.

"Walter, explain this." He bowed and greeted her properly.

"Of course Sir. Hellsing, you see Lina's trying to apologize to Alucard for being rude to him…."

(Down in the underground part of Hellsing……………………..)

Lina walked down the dark passage, shivering as she stepped farther along, his aura seemed to show that he would be waking soon. She reached his room and slipped in, smiling as she set up the tray and sat in his chair, waiting. The room it self was nothing special, it had a half empty bookcase, with dusty old books whose title could not be read easily, the high backed chair upon which she sat, the table, and a gun case. But she wasn't paying these items much attention; she was studying the large black coffin that lay along the wall. It radiated with his power and the black paint seemed to glow in the shadows that it had called to its master. She dimly felt the sun setting on the horizon and with it the shadows quivered and the coffin opened silently, and Lina quietly gaped at him as he rose effortlessly from it. He turned towards her, his eyes flashing with power and hunger before they calmed down to their normal brilliance. After a few seconds he truly had woken and he quirked an eyebrow at her, then glanced at the table.

The wine glass already had his favorite blood wine poured into it, with a note folded under it. A small vase contained black and blood red roses with a matching candle stick that had a black candle that was lit, making the room glow softly. Two small bowls were set up; one was filed with blood and the other beef broth. After he had examined the table he examined her, and smirked. Her brown curly hair was swept up on her head, with ruby earrings dangling from her ears, harmonizing with the necklace. The cape had a red shoulder cover, and the dress was lots of delicate fabrics sewn together and exposed her arms. The purple lipstick was dark and stood out against her face, and when she smiled the fake fangs poked out cutely. He was missing his hat, glasses, and oddly to her his coat.

"What is all this weakling?" He fingered the cape amused. She bowed her head.

"I've brought you your meal sire, as apology for my atrocious behavior the other night." She smiled and moved out of his chair, he sat down with a smug look on his face, but he played long with her, finding amusement in this.

"Very good weakling, your apology is accepted." He waved another chair into the room and she sat down.

"Thank you." He nodded and tasted the drink.

"Your welcome." He smiled, showing off crimson teeth.

"By the way, why are you wearing that cape? The last time a vampire wore one was the early 19th century." She looked at him, blushed and averted her gaze. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, the candle light made his pale skin stand out starkly against his pitch black hair and black suit. His eyes seemed to be flames caught in glass orbs.

"I just had it laying around so I thought it would be fun to wear, that and the fact I love capes. I always thought it would be fun to…oh never mind." Her blush grew deeper at the end of the sentence.

"Fun to what weakling? Oh don't tell me," He suddenly appeared behind her and whispered against her neck, a chill running down her spine. "You want a tall, powerful, and devilishly handsome vampire to take you into his arms, covering you both under the shroud of his cape and take you as his own for eternity." His cold lips brushed her skin lightly.

"Am I right?" Lina swore her heart had stopped in her chest as his deep voice rolled through her ears, that or was going so fast that it had passed the speed of light, at this point she really didn't care. She merely nodded, not trusting her voice. He was back in his chair in the blink of an eye.

"I thought so, damn vampire movies, making us into some cheesy romantic ideal, or a misunderstood victim of uncontrollable circumstances." Lina spoke up, having regained her voice.

"I used to think that way about vampires, but after I started my training in the mystic arts I learned that's not true. A vampire must freely choose to become one, and must be a virgin when they are turned. You are the only exception to that rule, within the past thousand years of course."

"You know all that and yet you still have those romantic ideals about vampirism, after that attack on your family too." She felt the tear gathering in the corner of her eye and swept it away.

"I'm in that stage of my life in which romance and love are just as important as family. Besides, like I said, they weren't vampires, just crappy punks that got incredibly lucky one night to be turned." Alucard sensed that he struck a nerve on that last comment of his, so he switched the topic, not wanting to deal with a distraught teenage girl.

"Yes, now let's move on. Where did you get that cape, it's of good quality so it can't be from a costume shop."

"Well, since I'm a sorceress that started my practice here in England, by default I'm part of the sorcery clan here, and they distinguish us from other parishioners and amongst ourselves with these capes and their colors. All English sorcerers have this red trim part at the top, but it's the color of the cape that tells what type of magic we study. My black cape tells that I study the arts of shadows, monsters, and lights. Their lots of other colors as well, but their kind of self explanatory." At this he looked mildly interested in the topic.

"There's a sorcery clan in England, I had no idea. Are they pagans? And you still have yet to tell me how you acquired the cape." She rolled her eyes at the pagan question before answering.

"Not all of them are most are Protestant Christians come to think of it. I myself am a Buddhist. But religion doesn't matter when it comes to practicing magic because it's more of a science then anything else. Oh and I was given this cape after I proved that I was capable of becoming a sorceress to the clan. I can't tell you how of course, that's secret." She gave him a wink and continued to answer his many questions on the way the clan worked and such. When they had finished eating she took the tray away as he was summoned by Integra for a mission. A happy feeling in her heart as he kissed her hand like the nobleman he was, but leaving a small crimson stain on her hand as he melted into the shadows.

(One week later…...) (Song to listen to: Simple Plan, I'm Just a Kid)

Walter had done some research and found out that her biological father hadn't been the one attacked, but when they had tried to tell him he was the new legal guardian he had told them to just send her to an orphanage. After that they had gone through the list of all possible guardians and every time they called the person either couldn't afford to take care of her, didn't want to, or legally couldn't because of criminal records.

"I can't believe this, there's not one single person that you know that could take you in." Lina looked at Integra as she spoke.

"We tried every one that I could think of, even a few I didn't know, believe me, it's a shock to me to." Lina flopped down on the chair in Integra's office bored, they had been trying for two days and still not one person wanted her, not counting the one that was a pedophile. She made a yick sound at the thought of that creep. Suddenly she was struck with an idea.

"Integra, I just thought, why don't we see if I can just be my own guardian?" Integra gave her a 'what the fuck are you smoking' look.

"I'm serious, I had a friend once that told me she was going to move out at 16, I asked how and she told me that if you apply for this program and are approved you would be a legal adult as far as money and taxes was concerned. I would still have to go to school, be unable to vote and not allowed to have sex and stuff like that." Integra thought about it carefully, still not believing that such a thing existed.

"I'll ask Walter look into this, if there is such a program or what ever it is we'll see. I don't know if you could handle such responsibility, I mean after all, you can't even drive yet." Linas' shoulders slumped at that.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, well I only need to take the driving part of the test so maybe I could take the test while I'm here and then get retested over there." Integra shook her head.

"No, you'd have to be a British citizen to take the test here." Lina just brightened up.

"My parents had me on duel citizenship, but I need to wait another two years before that kicks in. Damn it, well I could just take the test there and use a taxi till then, after all it's not like I'm broke." That was true, due to the 'murders' of her family she had become the soul benefactor for everything they had owned, which included their businesses, bank accounts, property and of course their life insurance policies. All in all she had at least three million in her name; of course it was all waiting for her to have a legal guardian before she could touch any of it.

(Pause song)

"Yes, indeed you're not but reckless spending is another thing that would be a problem with that responsibility issue." Lina groaned and threw her hands up in the air.

"Okay, I'm fresh out of ideas. Let's just pick an orphanage and be done with it. I think that one near Rome would be a cool place, I do love Italian food…" Integra had a vein throbbing in her forehead as she slammed a hand on her desk.

"Absolutely not!" Lina jumped at Integra's reaction, not understanding why she was upset.

"Ok ok, not that one, how about that one right here in England?" Integra calmed down slightly, shaking her head.

"Sorry about that out burst, you won't need to go to an orphanage." She pushed the speaker button on her intercom.

"Walter, please come to the office. We may have a solution to Linas' guardianship problem; I just need you to do some research."

"Right away Sir. Hellsing, I'll be up in a moment." The intercom cut out and Integra turned to Lina.

"I suppose you want to leave now to go meet Alucard for your training now, you are dismissed." Lina blushed but left, waving as she ran out the door and pass Walter in the hallway.

"You wanted to see me Sir." Integra nodded and he stepped in, adjusting his monocle.

"Yes, Lina said the in America they might have a program that lets 16 year olds become their own guardians, I need you to look into this and if they do have such a program get her in it." Walter looked out the window over looking the training field Alucard had set up the other night to test Lina. The sun was just setting and the outside lights where on.

"You know Integra; I think it might be easier for her to stay here with us. Don't you, after all she's been improving in her training, and I haven't found that vampire yet. She's also been a great help to you with the filing." Integra cut him off, already knowing where the conversation was heading.

"Walter, she's not joining Hellsing, she's much too young. And as for the situation concerning the vampire, I'm sure we'll find her soon." Walter bowed and went to the door to leave.

"Of course Sir. Hellsing, I'll get to work on it immediately." He closed the door and Integra returned to her work.

(Outside with Alucard and Lina………….)

"You can't be serious; I can't do half the crap that this course requires." Alucard merely shrugged and handed her a gun with some extra ammo.

"Then there's no time like the present to learn, now get going weakling." Lina grumbled but started the course anyway. The first couple of obstacles were some targets that flipped up from the ground and from around corners. She shot at them, moved out of the way of another target and ran towards the next task. She slowed down when no targets showed up and took the opportunity to reload her gun, scanning carefully to make sure nothing was sneaking up on her. Suddenly she heard a swishing sound behind her and dropped to the floor just in time to avoid the heavy object. Rolling away she jumped to her feet just in time to shoot at another target. She ran to the next obstacle and groaned as she saw it.

(Start song again)

"Awe fuck, I hate climbing." She put the gun in a safe spot as she grabbed the rope and started to climb up, screaming out as something flew by her and was embedded in the wall.

"You're going to slow, speed up or get shot." He fired again and she started panicking to get to the top, the adrenaline making her climb faster, and when she got to the top she jumped off, barely catching the rope before she slammed from twenty feet into the hard rocky ground. As she landed she felt the breeze of a bullet passing her left ear. She turned and fired off a bullet. Alucard stopped shooting and got a funny look on his face, while he was doing that she started running to finish the course, jumping over hurtles and ringing the bell to signal she had finished. After doing that she collapsed to her knee's panting for breath. Faintly she heard clapping and looked over to see both Walter and Integra standing there.

"Well done, and you even got a shot on Alucard." Integra nodded her head, agreeing with Walter.

"Yes, you did very well, but where is Alucard, a normal bullet shouldn't even faze him." As she spoke Alucard walked up behind Lina, a pissed off look on his face. He was glaring at Lina who moved to get behind Walter and Integra, a small nervous smile on her lips.

"Hey there Alucard, it was a complete accident, I swear. I didn't mean to aim for it, and you're taller then me so the height difference didn't help my poor aiming skills…"She weakly tried to justify something that Integra didn't quite understand but had Walter snickering. Integra looked to Alucard.

"What is she talking about, where did she shoot you?" Walter spoke up to explain before Alucard did, and judging from the way he was glaring at Lina it wouldn't be soon enough to please Integra.

"I believe that Lina may have shot him in the groin area." At this Integra cracked up laughing, clutching her side as Alucard had an eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Lina quickly disappeared back to the manor while he wasn't watching, laughing as she closed the door of her room.

The next two weeks were a blur, but she became close friends with Integra, Walter, and especially Alucard. Walter had done the research and found that the program she had talked about was indeed real. She had been approved and they all went to the airport to wish her farewell, but she left Alucard copies of her cd's, which he played loudly just to bug Integra, and it worked. When Lina got off the plane in Los Angeles, she quickly realized two things; one she was madly in love with Alucard, and two; Hellsing had become a sort of home for her, and she missed them as mush as her real family.

(End song)

**This is the start of the actually ****story.**

**Timeline:** **Eight years later, or the set after Order 3: Murder Club in volume one. Seras is now in the story.**

The crowd in the London airport parted and stared at the woman as she walked by, with the large snake on her shoulders and a grey wolf on a leash with a muzzle. The black cape with red trim and short blood red dress blowing slightly in a wind that wasn't there. Her four inch metal spiked high heels making a distinct clicking sound each time she stepped. With out the shoes the woman was about 5 foot, 5 inches tall with pale skin and cat shaped hazel eyes. Her purple lips twisted into a grin, reveling two pointed fangs. Her body was curved in all the right places, her wide hips swaying seductively as her breasts showed just the right amount of cleavage. Around her neck was a spiked collar with a ruby heart pendant. Her waist length curly brown hair was free down her back. All the men stared with lust in their eyes as the women gave her hateful glares. As she exited the airport a blue jeep was waiting for her, the man put her bags in the trunk and almost ran away as the wolf growled at him. She just laughed, took off her cape and put her pets in the car before driving off. She drove out into the country, the wind whipping her hair back. As soon as she was out of the city limits, Lina put in her Marilyn Manson mix cd, broke the speed limit, her wolf howling with her as the song Redeemer started. She sang along with it, thinking of her beloved 'evil' vampire Alucard.

**This is the end of the prologue chapters, and the start of the story. Please review, if you do I promise an update within a week. Oh and thank you so much to my reviewers, you have no idea how much it means to me that you like my story.**

**Peace out, BlackVenus.**


	4. The Midnight Council

This is where the real story starts. I know the set up was long, but it would have been too hard to put that all in flashbacks. I really thank all of you that review because if you didn't I probable wouldn't still be writing this story.

**Timeline:** Eight years later on August 13, or the set after Order 3: Murder Club in volume one. Seras is now in the story.

**Chapter One: The Midnight Council**

At midnight Lina had come to a clearing in a forest, leaving her pets next to the car. She petted them and spoke softly.

"Don't run off guys, mommy doesn't have the energy to chase you tonight." With that she put her cape back on and fixed her hair. She walked off farther to another clearing, this one having a bonfire in the center with people in varying colors of capes. Since she was the only one in a black cape Lina knew she stood out like a sore thumb. As she joined the circle her clans head spoke, but she noticed the people next to her were farther then they needed to be.

"Brothers and sisters, as we all know, the number of vampire attacks in England has increased dramatically since the last year. None of us except one here will be able to answer the questions we shall present to her tonight." With this the old man motioned for her to stand next to him. Lina took a calming breath and came to stand at his side. Bowing her head in respect, she looked out and noticed that the clan was smaller then the last time it had been summoned. A man in a green cape spoke first.

"Sister Lina, I've noticed that after the new waves of vampires feed on their human victims, all of the attacked become ghouls, including virgin children. How can this be?"

"It might be a change in how said vampires are being turned Bother, I would need to examine a ghoul myself before I can give you a correct answer." There was a small murmur in the crowd before a woman in a powder blue cape spoke next.

"Sister Lina, I was confronted with ghouls not to long ago, and it seemed as if the ghouls were thinking of their own accord for each ghoul was doing a different task." Lina paused a moment before asking her own question.

"Sister, it is important for me to know how long the ghouls had been such, for that makes all the difference in my answer."

"I don't know how long they had been ghouls." Lina nodded.

"Then there is the possibility that the ghouls had lived long enough that they could break away from their vampire masters, not completely, but enough for them to wander." The members of the clan spoke about the new information, some agreeing and others worried that so little was being learned. The next question came from a man in a yellow cape.

"Sister Lina, as you know, the most effective spell against vampires that all of us can use targets the vampire, and will not work against a living human. I was attacked some weeks back and when I used this spell it only did half the damage it was supposed to. Does this mean that vampires are getting stronger?" Lina stared at the man with a look of shock and slight worry.

"I don't think so Brother, if the spell was ineffective that must mean that the vampire wasn't truly dead, it was half way between being human and vampire. I have no idea how such is possible, but I will stay in England till I have found you more information, at such time we will meet as the head directs." At this the clan spoke in scared tones, worrying about how this could happen. The elder man sighed and dismissed her from the clan meeting, after all none wanted the black sorceress to stay for longer then was needed. She was a dark magic user, and if not for the need of such a person to exist in their clan they would have gladly followed in their Christian ancestors in burning her at the stake. Lina returned to her car and hugged her pets tight to her chest; it had been a very long time since she had felt like she belonged anywhere. The last time she had was at Hellsing, with her friends Walter, Integra and Alucard. True it had been hard to adjust to life with them, but it had been harder to adjust without them. She put her pets back and drove off; trying to remember how to get to the cemetery her parents had been buried in, stopping only to get them some flowers.

(At Hellsing…………)

Integra was in her office, frustrated with the paper work.

"Too many, they're just too **many**. There shouldn't be this many vampire incidents. Yet they're only third or fourth rate nobodies." She walked to the window and gazed out, a frown on her face as she continued her train of thought.

"They just murder haphazardly **again** and **again**. Nothing but **cheap** random acts of stupidity…It's almost as if someone's running…a vampire production line." This made her even more aggravated, she needed a smoke. Walter came in, and waited for Sir. Hellsings' orders. Integra looked to him as he came in, eyeing the tea and Tylenol happily.

"Evening Sir. I was wondering if you needed anything done."

"No Walter, but thank you. You may do as you wish till I call for you." Walter bowed and left the room.

"Thank you Sir." And with that the door closed, but Integra was not alone.

"What is it Alucard, I'm busy and don't have time to baby sit you." Alucard stepped out of the shadows and bowed his head before lifting it to show his grin.

"I just wanted you to know that an old friend of ours it back in England, and is heading towards the cemetery." Integra gave him a befuddled look.

"What are you talking about?" He simply disappeared after he spoke, leaving Integra even more annoyed with him then before.

"I swear he's trying his luck with my patience, first that Seras girl, now this." With that Integra sat back at her desk, reviewing the files on the vampire attacks, thinking about calling Walter back in to help with the filing. At that thought it struck her who Alucard had been mentioning, she made a small smile and shook her head.

"Eight years and not even a call or letter, for shame Lina, for shame."

(In the underground 20 minutes later……..)

"I can't eat this blood Walter, it's not right." Walter sighed tiredly as she protested against eating, growing tired of her attitude.

"If you choose not to eat, then I'll take the blood back. No need to waste it. Goodnight Miss Victoria." Seras gave him a sorry smile as Walter left; after he had gone she sat on her coffin, wondering what to do. She felt her master out in the hall, and decided on seeing if he wanted to do anything, but as she got closer to the door she heard Walter and Alucard speaking in the hall, she listened in.

"She's back in England, and a lot stronger then last time."

"Really, wonderful, perhaps she will stop by and say hello. I wonder if she's alright, after all we never did find that other one."

"She's fine, I wonder when we'll see her again though, and she still owns me a favor."

"What was that blasted favor you made her agree to? You never told me."

"I don't plan to either, goodbye for now."

"Goodbye." At that she heard footsteps walking away from the underground, making her wonder where her master had gone.

"If you actually eat, you might not need to stand so close to over hear what people are saying." Seras jumped and turned around to see Alucard standing behind her, his hat, glasses, and smug grin in place. Seras laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't try to excuse yourself; just don't get caught next time Police Girl." She looked down ashamed of herself.

"Yes Master." She mulled over her next question.

"Who are you and Walter talking about?" Alucards' smirk widened at the question.

"We're talking about a friend of ours that had left us eight years ago, but now she's back."

"I got that part, but who is this friend?"

"It would be rude of me to introduce her without her being present." Seras sighed, knowing that he wouldn't answer her.

"Goodnight Master." Alucard just ignored her and walked out, making Seras even more depressed.

"Why doesn't Master respect me?" She asked aloud to herself, getting tired of the way he treated her. But she just continued to exit her room and walk towards where the troops were training, making a morbid joke in her head. _Maybe they'll want a real vampire target to shoot at. _

(The cemetery at 4:47 a.m. ………..)

Lina was relieved she had finally reached the cemetery; she had gotten lost in the London streets after she had found a flower shop. First she was caught in some weird traffic jam involving a round-a-bout, then almost got into a car crash with a drunk guy outside a bar, was pulled over by a constable for a 'random car search' at a check point, got a flat tire in the brothel district and was hit on by some guys before a pimp came over and tried to get her to work for him, and then finally got directions from a gas station attendant. She may love London's culture, history, and most of its people, but she hated it's streets with a burning passion. Thinking back on the way she had kicked the crap out of the guys back in the red light district, she may have gone a bit too far, but hey, they shouldn't have tried to touch her-for them it would a very hard learned lesson. She saw the sun light starting to touch the sky, making the dark blue into a dull morning grey. She pulled the cape tighter around herself and moved her snake to a warmer spot, trying to keep the two of them protected from the London chill. Her wolf was happy to finally have his muzzle and leash off, seeing as they were alone Lina didn't see the harm, but she was envious of his warm fur coat as he was running around, the cold not seeming to bother him.

"You have no idea how lucky you are right now Cerberus, Scylla and I are freezing." Her only answer was a howl before he set off in running in circles around them, she heard Scylla's hiss at this. As they came to her parents grave she saw that Cerberus was already sitting there, acting like the guard dog of the dead she had named him for. She smiled and rubbed his ears.

"You're such a smart wolf, you never met my parents and you already found them. They would have loved you." She felt Scylla's tightening on her and reached down to pet her too.

"They would have loved you to Scylla." She set to work on cleaning the graves off and making room for the flowers, speaking with her parents' gravestones, telling them all the things that had happened after she had left England for L.A. When she came to the end of her talk she cried, missing her family. Cerberus moved to lick at her face, and see pulled him close and hugged him tight to her, Scylla wrapping around her comfortingly. As the sun came up at six o'clock Lina picked herself up and walked out of the graveyard, deciding on a near by hotel for some much needed sleep.

As she checked in she felt an odd shiver run up her spine, the feeling of being watched. She looked around the hotel, seeing nothing but feeling the eyes of monsters on her. She walked to her room and left the door unlocked, and undid the spells on her pets. Cerberus grew two extra heads, while Scylla grew six more heads and doubled in size to twenty feet long. She felt her watchers move closer to her room and had Scylla hide above the door while Cerberus waited in a dark corner. She herself moved to lay on her bed; grabbing the gun that Walter had given her and loaded it with the silver bullets Alucard had slipped into her pockets at the airport eight years ago. Slipping into her other hand a small silver dagger and faked sleep on the far bed. Her pets waited for the signal to attack, and a wicked grin slipped onto her face. The thought that ran through her mind before the door knob turned, _I hope you're ready to die._

(August 15th, outskirts of Badrick in Northern Ireland……)

Seras was feeling sick to her stomach and fell to her hands and knees. The fight with the priest Father Anderson had just ended, and she was worse for wear because of it. Integra put her weapons away and walked over to Alucard.

"How do you feel, Alucard?" He was working out a crick in his neck with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Been a long time since my **head** got plucked off. So **that's** Father Anderson." Integra sighed and pulled out a cigar, biting the end.

"A **border skirmish** in violation of treaty…An attack against agency members with casualties…This will end up a **big **demerit for the Vatican. But this is no time to be fighting with them, I think investigating the vampire here will prove me right…..but I've discovered something important." As Integra finished speaking they heard Seras letting go of the meager contents of her stomach. Integra shook her head, _What a mess…_

"How was she Alucard? Any more useful than before?" Alucard shrugged and walked with Integra out of the building, Seras following behind them.

"Oh, the Police girl? The **usual**." At this Seras fell face first into the floor anime style, jumping back to her feet she dashed in front of him.

"Master!" He gave her a questioning look. Seras face flushed red with indignation

"**Please**, enough with Police girl. I have a name, **Seras Victoria**…" He continued to walk but turned his head and gave her a chilling look.

"Pipe down you coward. Police girl is good enough." Seras stiffened in anger and stomped after them, the night sky lit by the full moon.

"You **must** be joking!" Alucard sighed and spoke in a condescending tone.

"What does a **lug head** like you **need** with a name?" Integra rolled her eyes and headed towards the helicopter.

"I have no clue what you two are on about…" As that sentence left Integra's lips there was a loud shriek of terror that came from their left, turning to look at each other they dashed to see what had been the cause of the commotion. As they came to the top of the hill they saw a black shape and a grey one running away from none other then Anderson. Growling in irritation Integra was about to order Alucard to get the fleeing person out of the way when suddenly the two shapes vanished. Blinking in confusion Seras and Integra searched for the shapes as Anderson disappeared again. A few minutes after the coast was clear the shapes flickered back into existence, one laughing like crazy. Alucard had a wide grin on his face and he started walking towards the shapes.

"I believe we should say hello to our friend, don't you Master?" Integra made a scoff and walked down with him.

"I can't believe it's been so long." Seras was tagging along behind them, wishing that someone would explain what the hell their were talking about. As the got closer to the shapes the one in black stood up and removed the cape from her shoulders, showing off black tight jeans and a purple sleeveless shirt that matched the purple and back running shoes on her feet. Her hair was done up in a bun and a large snake around her waist. Seras yelped as she saw the snake move and slither up the woman's back. The grey shape turned towards them and growled, at that the woman spoke and turned to look at them.

"Oh don't mind Cerberus, he's just not used to you. So, how are you Integra? Still smoking I see." Integra smiled and met the woman as she walked over to them. Integra offered her hand and was met with a hug, and surprising Seras Integra didn't pull out, immediately.

"I am well, apart from the very growing load of paper work and filing, and I see that you've lost weight and gotten taller. Not to mention your heathen magic is much stronger." The woman only smiled and walked back over with Integra to Alucard and Seras. while it glared at Seras hungrily The woman grabbed the wolfs collar and held it at her side. Seras backed up behind Alucard and as it followed her it made a whimpering when it saw him. The woman let go of her wolf and strutted up to Alucard, the snake quickly slithering off the woman's body. As the two stared each other down Seras was about to talk when the woman grabbed Alucards tie and pulled him into a deep kiss, if she was seeing right, a full open mouthed kiss plus tongue. Both Seras and Integra had eyes the size of dinner plates and as she pulled away from him Alucard had an amused look.

"I've been waiting eight years to do that again." He leaned down a little to look her in the eyes.

"You did that very well for a first timer, but I must say I'm disappointed that you didn't sense me." The woman shrugged and pulled a spike out of her arm, with a paper covered in some of her blood.

"The damn priest got me with this; it'll block my powers for the next couple of days. In fact the spell on my little pets here will probably wear off in a couple off hours, which means I got to get back to London ASAP." She threw the paper to the ground and started to walk off, the snake and wolf following. Integra snapped out of her shock, calling out to her.

"Wait Lina, perhaps we could give you a lift back to London, I'm sure Walter wouldn't mind making up a room for you back at Hellsing." Lina turned and thought it over before walking back over to them.

"I would love that, besides, I'm almost out of anti-vamp bullets, but I'll tell you all about that on the way, right now I need a bandage or something." Nodding her head, Integra, Alucard and Lina walked back towards the helicopter, Seras running to catch up with them. They sat down and took off back to Hellsing, Seras taking care of Linas' medical needs.

"Um…I don't mean to pry, but how do you know Sir. Hellsing, Walter, and Master?" Lina turned and looked at Seras as if seeing her for the first time.

"That's a long story, but a better question is who the hell are you?" Seras was about to answer but Alucard beat her.

"That's just Police girl, don't mind her to much weakling." Lina rolled her eyes and ignored his comment.

"So you're his fledgling, I couldn't tell because my powers are blocked. But you must be very new to being undead, let me guess. You've been one for a week?" Integra scoffed at that.

"She's been one since July 15th." At this Lina looked Seras over then made an annoyed face.

"I see, so you're not drinking blood. I'm surprised that Alucard would have turned someone so…I don't mean to be rude but so weak spirited into a vampire." Seras felt even worse, everyone wanted, no expected her to be some blood thirsty monster. Lina seemed to feel that she had struck a nerve.

"But hey, it's nice to meet a vampire that doesn't fit set standards, it makes my job necessary, heck if it wasn't for vampires like you changing your habits I would have been killed a couple of years ago. So what was your name before joining Hellsing?" Seras brightened up at that.

"My name is Seras Victoria. You are?" Lina offered the hand on the arm that wasn't bleeding for Seras to shake.

"I'm Christina Kayam, but I prefer Lina. So I'm guessing from your nick name that you were a police officer. Oh and I still haven't answered your question. I met the Hellsing eight years ago while being chased by a vampire…."

They pasted the ride back to Hellsing headquarters talking about the past and what had changed since then. As they arrived at Hellsing Walter met them on the roof greeting Lina as she jumped to get out of the helicopter.

"Lina, I would advise you not to do that again." She smiled and hugged Walter like she had hugged Integra.

"And I might take that advice, not to sure of it though. You're looking good Walter." He smiled and removed him self from her grasp.

"Thank you, I must say you look extremely well yourself." She pulled her cape out and as she did her luggage tumbled out, making her look to her pets with horror in her eyes. They had already begun to flicker and change shape, and everyone but Alucard and Lina moved to give the pet's ample space. Lina quickly threw her cape over them.

"Thanks Walter, I would love to chat but right now I need to get these guys out of sight, if they change out in the open I don't know how people would react, but I know it wouldn't be good." Integra and Walter nodded and had Alucard and Seras help Lina pull them into the underground and locked them up in a chamber. Lina collapsed against the wall and rubbed the spot on her arm that was bandaged.

"Damn it, with my powers on the fritz I can't control Cerberus and Scylla, so what ever you do I wouldn't open this door. Cerberus's favorite snack is vampire, and Scylla will eat anything that she gets in her grasp." They others just stared at her, they had seen the two pets without the spells and Seras had almost gotten her hand bitten off. Lina slowly stood up and brushed herself off.

"I swear next time I meet that Catholic priest I'll give him a hard, swift kick to the goods for this. Sorry about them, I hope none of you got hurt."

"No, we're all fine, but I must say those 'pets' of yours are quite a different matter. What the hell are they?" Integra was smoking a cigar, Walter was wiping the sweat off his forehead, and Seras was trying to keep as far from the door as possible. Alucard was looking through Linas' luggage and pulled out the gun and what was left of the bullets. Lina looked at him and sighed, _that man has no sense of privacy_.

"Cerberus is a three headed wolf, a descendant of the original one in Greek mythology. And I made Scylla a couple of years ago; she's my version of the Scylla from the Odyssey." Seras gaped at Lina.

"You made that thing! How could you have done that?" Lina shrugged and headed back up with the others to the main part of the house.

"I am under oath never to revel the secrets of being a dark sorceress to anyone that is not a member of my clan. But if you mean why can I make monsters that has to do with the type of magic I practice. If you ever want to know more about any type of monster, just ask me, after all, most of them were made by my predecessors." Integra groaned at that and turned with an annoyed look on her face towards Lina.

"And for that I must simply thank them. They made my job so much easier." Lina sweat dropped and held her hands up in a sorry gesture.

"Yeah, well your predecessors got us back for that remember. And we've been trying to help keep them under control so we're even." Seras looked confused at that.

"What do you mean they got your predecessors back, what did they do?" Lina turned and looked at Seras.

"You have heard of the witch burnings right?" Seras nodded her head, the little group walking towards Integra's office.

"Well that was how they got us back; they captured most of us and burned, drowned and beat us to death. The other sorceresses even helped, but after what few of us there was left swore to help get control of the horrible monsters they started to let us live under their protection, but if you go to the clan meetings you can still feel that hatred towards us dark magic users. In fact I'm only back in London. My clan wants me to figure out what's behind the unnatural number of vampires and why they've changed." Integra looked at her.

"Do you have any useful information?" Lina nodded and followed Integra into the office, Walter and Alucard after them. Just as Seras was about to come in Alucard turned to speak.

"You will go and get us some tea and two blood packets, after all you don't need to be in this conversation. Hurry back." Seras was left sputtering out in the hall before she stomped off to get what her master had ordered.

"So tell me what you know and I'm tell you what we've learned." Integra sat at her desk, Lina sat on the chair in front of the desk, feeling like the little girl she had been eight years ago. Alucard leaned against the window sill and Walter stood at Integra's left. Lina shifted in the chair before she spoke.

"Well I know that the way the vampires are being made has changed drastically, I just don't know what that way is, but it's having unusually effects on the vampires and the ghouls. Of course the vampires are nothing more then freaks as far as I'm concerned. But I do know that the people that are being turned aren't virgins and aren't fully dead. As to why all the victims are becoming ghouls I don't know, I haven't had the chance to study any of them yet." Integra had an unreadable look on her face.

"Their not fully dead? What proof do you have?"

"There's a spell that was developed to hurt vampires only, but someone in my clan-that I know for a fact is very effective with this spell-said it didn't do the full amount of damage. Which means that the vampires aren't being made the same way any more, hence why their only half undead. And their well organized, just the other night a group of these new vampires and a werewolf attacked me, so there's a boss somewhere pulling the strings." Alucard pulled out her gun and the bullets and rolled the bullets around in his hand.

"So that's why you need more of these. Well it was a good thing I taught you how to shoot like a vampire, other wise you would have run out." Lina shivered as he stared into her eyes, feeling light headed.

"Yeah, it was." Integra looked at the bullets.

"Is that where those extra clips of bullets went, you told me they had been stolen. I filed a report about it. You could have told me, I won't have minded you blooming idiot." Lina rolled her eyes as the two got into an argument. They heard a knocking at the door and Lina got it, taking the tray from Seras and closing the door again. She set it down away from the paper work and grabbed one of the blood bags and opened it, sipping.

"So Walter, have you made any new guns?" Walter sipped his tea before smiling.

"Yes I have, in fact their being made as we speak, they'll be here in a day or two. My best work so far if I may say so." Lina giggled.

"Knowing you their going to be great, I can't wait to see them." Walter nodded and sighed as the other two continued to argue.

"So this group that attacked you, did you notice anything strange about them?" Lina sipped some more of the blood and thought over the event in her mind, Integra and Alucard had stopped arguing and had returned to the conversation.

"There was a werewolf with them, it wouldn't normally be important, but there hasn't been a werewolf in England for the past thirty to forty years. The last few werewolves that I know of live in Canada, Russia, France, Austria, or oddly enough, in parts of Brazil." Alucard grabbed the other blood packet as Integra rolled this new information around in her head. Walter continued to ask questions.

"Do you have any idea where the one that attacked you was from?" Lina shook her head.

"No, I didn't get a chance to here him speak. But I think maybe from around Austria because the vampires had German accents. What have you guys found out so far?" Integra dug through some of the papers on her desk, pulled out a chip and held it out for her to see. Lina stared at it, a doubtful look on her face.

"A computer chip? What does that have to do with anything?"

"These chips are what we've been finding in these new freak vampires, they tell us all about the vampires' strength, aggression, and ferocity. These chips have been making the vampires and changing the ghouls, but we don't know who." Lina stiffened with anger as she listened, clenching her fists. She closed her eyes and took in deep calming breaths. Alucard looked at her with what was as close to sympathy as he could muster in his dark, dead, heart.

"That's the last straw! I won't stand for this insult!" Integra and Walter looked taken aback at her outburst. Integra was first to recover.

"What insult?" Lina stood up and pulled the top part of her shirt off her left shoulder, reveling a small crescent moon shaped scar.

"This mark shows that I'm a black magic user, and as such I will be sent to limbo if I die naturally. I give up my afterlife in order to have the power to create monsters like vampires and were-wolves. These chips make what took hundreds of years to perfect seem like a wasted effort, they mock my magic and the ones that created the original versions of the monsters. I'm hated by everyone that knows what I am, I suffer but obey the rules set out, and now these assholes make me and my pain seem worthless. They didn't sign away years of their lives; all they did was create fakes in a lab with test tubes and computer software." At that Lina fell back in her chair, drinking the blood vindictively. Integra and Walter gaped at this as Alucard handed her gun and bullets back, his hand resting on hers longer then was needed, no one noticed but Lina.

"You never told us you that part of your magic; you lose you life and afterlife to it? Then stop practicing it, change to a different one, something." Integra spoke waving her hand about, worried about her young friend. Lina shook her head, sighing.

"I can't, it's something I have to deal with, and there is a loophole to the limbo thing, I could die for unnatural reasons and get a chance at heaven or more then likely hell." Walter had composed himself again and spoke in his controlled neutral voice.

"Why did you choose this brand of magic if you knew the costs were so high?" Alucard was the one that answered this time.

"They didn't tell her till after it was too late for her to change; her clan basically singled her out to be destroyed for their own selfish needs. She told me about it after it had happened." The other two occupants of the room gave her their pity, and then Integra realized something about what Alucard had said.

"You two kept in contact with each other? Why didn't you inform Walter and myself to this as well?" Walter nodded his head in agreement. Lina finished with the blood and closed her eyes.

"Well he couldn't, in fact I'm not even supposed to be on British soil, I'm only allowed to right now because I'm on a mission. Once my mission is over I have a one day grace period to get the hell off of this island, if not they can take action against me. Any contacts I had with people here in England was to be stopped and I had the right to tell only one person what had become of me, and that person is not allowed to tell. It's a rule that the clan head came up with, and the secret head of British defense knows about it so if they tell him I'm free game I would be killed before I could even try to get out of London." Lina curled her legs up close to her, feeling more and more disgraced at how she had been treated. Integra had an angry scowl on.

"One of the members of the Knights has known about your clans' existence and hasn't told me any of this; I wonder what else they've been hiding from me. Walter, call the Knights and set a meeting for August 17th, we have to disclose all information we have on these vampire attacks. Also see to it that Lina is given a room to stay in, her choice. You're all dismissed for now." Yawning tiredly Lina strolled out the room with Walter and Alucard, leaning a bit on his arm. Watching the two with an amused look on his face, Walter started

**This is the end of the first real chapter in my story, and I would like to thank every one that reviewers, it means so much to me. The next chapter will be more exciting, I hope. If you don't understand something about my story, tell me so I know to clarify it in the next chapter. Please leave reviews; otherwise my muse will go on a vacation. **

**Peace out,**

**BlackVenus.**


	5. Dead Zone

I am very pleased to inform you that I might write a side story type of thing for this to tell you about the eight years between the prologue and actually story. Of course it would focus mostly on Lina and her adventures, but there would still be hints of Hellsing characters too. I just want to know if my readers would be interested in that. Tell me in a **REVIEW** so I can know. Also I rechecked my manga's and they don't have an exact date for the Valentine brothers attack on Hellsing, so the dates in the story I will be making up from here on out, but I will stick as closely to the story line as possible.

**WARNING**: will contain very light citrus; please do not read if offended.

**Chapter Two: Dead Zone**

**(August 16th…2:37 p.m….Hellsings' London headquarters)**

Lina woke up groggily, rolling her self out of bed. Not stopping in time and tumbled of the bed with a dull thud, groaning in annoyance and slight pain. Trying to stand up she found herself wrestling with the bed sheets before successful escaping. Sleep walking into the bathroom; she splashed the cool water on her face, looking up into the mirror. Her hair was a large ball of fluff, and the light bags under her eyes gave her face a sunken in look. She had been so tired last night she hadn't bothered with nightclothes. Just simply stripping down to her lacey purple bra and panties and slipping into sleep. Picking up her toothbrush she applied the paste and scrubbed, turning to look behind her into the room. As her back was turned the mirror had six red eyes blink open, then a swirling mass of black silently crept out in a claw shaped form towards her. Not noticing the change in her mirror, Lina turned back and spit into the sink, rinsed her mouth and toothbrush before standing at eye level with the mirror. Stumbling backwards out of the bathroom Lina let out a shriek of terror, falling flat on her butt as she tripped. The shape in the mirror disappeared and was replaced with Alucards' smug face. He stepped out of the mirror and towered over Lina as she sighed in relief.

"I like seeing you like this, how long did you say your powers where out for?" Lina gave him a glare before standing up and walking past him to the bathroom. Wetting her hairbrush she began to pull it through her hair, ignoring Alucard. He sighed and stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them lightly. Lina stopped in mid brush as the cold of his flesh pierced through his gloves and into her almost fire hot skin. It wasn't a bad cold, just unsettling was all. He felt the heat of her skin slowly thaw his hands. Alucard leaned down to her neck and spoke, forcing cold air over her naked shoulder.

"Those hands, those lips, those limbs, he screamed, were _burning_ him. They were of ice no more. They were of fire." Lina shivered as he recited the lines, knowing her response before he had finished.

"The blood of Don Juan is hot, for the sun is the blood of Don Juan." Finishing with her hair she turned around to face him, noticing he was tracing the straps of her bra. Her eyes widened at this revelation and she tried to cover herself. He stopped her hands, then leaned closer to her lips and brushed lightly against them as he spoke.

"Can the fire melt the ice before it's put out for ever?" Her breath halted in her throat and he grinned before pressing her against his body, kissing her. She went ridged in his arms, shocked at what was happening. She shivered as the cold from his body made hers liquefy, clinging to his arms for support as he kissed her. She could feel his aura envelope and try to absorb hers. Panicking in his hold she thrashed, ripping out and flinging herself into her room. Panting for air she shot him a hateful look, growling in anger.

"What the hell was that for? How dare you….how could you…I thought we were friends if nothing else. Explain this!" Alucard cast an appreciative look over her, watching her chest heave for air. He walked over to her, caressing the side of her face before dissipating into the shadows. Lina stared disbelievingly at the spot Alucard had stood in. Shaking her head in utter confusion she continued to get dressed, pulling on a tight dark blue skirt and a light blue peasant top. Slipping into her spiked heels, Lina strapped a small handgun and dagger on the insides of her thighs. Appling blue eye shadow and her trade mark dark purple lipstick she completed her look. Walking out of her room she made her way to towards the kitchens.

"Hello Walter, how are you?" She grabbed an apple out of the bowl of fruit, taking a bite. Turning his attention away from the chefs Walter smiled at her.

"I'm fine Miss, I trust you slept well." Stand closer to her Walter noticed that the deep v cut of her shirt gave a lovely view of the tops of her breasts. Swallowing the air he seemed to be choking on he ripped his eyes back to her face, keeping them there with a force of will. Lina either didn't notice or didn't care because she leaned forward even more, giving an even better view.

"I slept wonderfully Walter, I loved the way those sheets felt. I haven't slept that well naturally in years." She finished her apple before throwing out the core.

"Oh, by the way, Alucard has been acting strangely. Did he eat anyone unusually lately, like a crack addict or a dope head?" Walter laughed at this, but did give the thought consideration.

"No, not that I'm aware of, but I'll check his blood supply just to make sure. After all, we do get some of our blood from donors." Lina gave him a warm smile. Suddenly she jumped as a loud ringing was heard. Pulling out her cell phone Lina hit the button and started to talk.

"Hello, you've reached Ms. Kayam, how may I help you?" Her face went from the cheery smile to a grave straight face. Nodding her head she wrote down something and ended the call. Standing up Lina put her phone away and pocketed the address she had written. Walter gave her a concerned look.

"Is ever thing alright?" Lina let out a heavy sigh before answering.

"I'm afraid not, that was my clan head, he wants a private conference tomorrow. The only reasons for that are either he's dieing or I'm set for the execution block. And last time a checked he was as healthy as an ox." Placing a friendly hand on her shoulder Walter gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"We're your friends here Lina, we know you're not a threat and we will try our best to help you. All you need to do is tell us how." Suddenly Walter found himself in a hug, shifting awkwardly as he felt her young body tightly pressed against him. He quickly, but not rudely pulled away, excusing himself to take Integra lunch. Wondering what was up with Walters's hasty exit Lina walked out to the gardens. Sitting on a bench under a tree, while pulling out a notebook and pencil she began to write, humming to herself.

**(Sundown….8:43p.m.)**

Seras woke up and looked around her room, still feeling the unease of the change it meant for her. Stepping out of her coffin she sighed as she saw the blood packet, sitting there accusingly on the table. Placing it back into the ice bucket Seras walked out of the room, intent on taking a good shower. Passing one of the doors, Seras jumped as a loud barking was heard, the wolf-dog-thing was pounding against the door, trying to get out. Seras pushed herself close to the wall opposite the door and slid past it. After a while the noise died down, reassuring Seras that the monsters had calmed down. _'Why the hell she would even want those terrible things I'll never understand.'_ Continuing on her way Seras waved at the passing troops, feeling a bit happier as they nodded in acknowledgement. Finally making it to her destination, Seras opened the bathroom door and stepped in. _'A nice hot shower is just what I need to relax.'_

**(In the garden……)**

Alucard watched Lina as she slept, frowning as he noticed the spider on her shoulder. Brushing it off her, he waited till it was well out of sight, not wanting to repeat what had happened last time she had been covered in spiders. When it was safe he stood up and tapped her side with his boot. _'Just because I like her doesn't mean she should get special treatment.'_

"Wake up weakling." Lina jumped to her feet, seeing it was only Alucard she put the dagger away.

"What is it? I was in the middle of a lovely dream Alucard." Alucard just pulled her down towards a flat piece of land, where Lina saw painted lines and wondered what the heck was happening.

"You know how much I like being clueless, but why don't you fill me into what we're doing."

"You owe me a favor, and I would prefer to have it repaid before you die tomorrow. Now, pick up that sword of yours and get ready." Suddenly two sharp swords grew out of a shadow. Lina striped off her shirt and tied up her hair, feeling subconscious about her body as Alucard's eyes roamed. He counted the little scars that were over her body, remembering some and counting numerous new ones. Lina picked up the one had a small crescent moon on the handle with intricate designs carved into the blade. Twisting it in her hands, Lina took a defensive stance, her left side facing Alucard as he grabbed the other. He threw his coat off, vanishing before it hit the ground.

"You went through my stuff to find these, didn't you. How do you like that sword Alucard? I know it's not as good as anything you would have owned, but seeing as the art of battle ready sword making is almost dead it's the best for this day and age." Alucard put the blade up to his face and examined it carefully, testing the hilt and swinging it once to test the weight. His face split into a wide grin as he noted his family crest and motto lovingly engraved into the base of the sword.

"I think it's more of a play sword then anything, but lets see if your skills can make up for it."

**(Integra's office…..)**

Integra sat at her desk, putting together the files for the meeting tomorrow. She was still debating on what to do about the information that Sir. Penwood had been keeping her in the dark about the existence of a witch clan. She had to handle the meeting delicately at that point, if it sounded like she was accusing them they would never answer, but if she didn't make it clear she knew they lied, they would think they had pulled one over her head. Rubbing her temples Integra stood up and went to lean on her window, watching the moon rise in an ominous red glow. The image made an uneasy feeling burrow into her gut. Glancing down Integra did a double take, groaning as she saw that Alucard had Lina pinned to the ground, a blade at her throat. Throwing her widow open Integra yelled out.

"Alucard! Lina! What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Alucard removed his blade from her throat and stepped back, allowing Lina the chance to roll to her feet and brush herself off. Pulling her shirt back on Lina turned to Integra.

"We were fencing, sorry if we gave you a scare." Integra shook her head, not wanting to waste time.

"Look I don't honestly give a damn if you two are dating or whatever your relationship is at, just try not to let people see you together." The window shut with that; leaving Lina blushing bright red, a shy smile on her lips. Alucard just sheathed his blade and summoned Lina's to his hand.

"You were good, but you need to work on attacking and disarming." Lina accepted the sword from him, strapping it to her waist as his red coat reappeared on her shoulders. She gave him a look of gratitude, wrapping it around herself to fend off the cold.

"Well, you're a very scary opponent Alucard. I know that if you wanted to you would just have to snap your fingers and then boom, I'm headless. Not to mention that you have centuries of experience, I was just focusing on not getting killed. " They walked slowly together towards the manor. Walking into the warmth of the manor, Lina handed Alucard his coat back. He took the coat and put it on, steering them towards his room. Stepping into his room Lina wasn't surprised to find it hadn't changed. After all, her lifespan would be nothing more than a blink of an eye for him, he would move through time unchanged, and she would perish. He moved them to the table, sitting down in silence, but Lina could feel him poking around in her head, laughing at some of her memories, ignoring most, giving a comforting pat where need, and taking a few for later study. Lina tried her best to block him, and it eventually turned into a mental soccer game, bouncing memories around. But eventually Lina gave up, feeling the mental stress overwhelmed her.

"Good game, but next time let's play with your memories, there'd be more to play with." He gave her his trademark smirk, pulling out a blood packet and biting into it, some of it dripping onto his lips.

"There is more, but could you handle them? After all a weakling like you couldn't even win with home field advantage." Lina playful smacked him. Suddenly Seras barged into the room, staring as the two of them.

"I was told to come get you Lina. Sir. Hellsing wants to go over some things before her meeting tomorrow." Lina followed Seras out of the room, waving before closing the door. As they walked pass the door with her pets, Seras put a plentiful amount of space between her and the door.

"You're scared of them aren't you?" Seras nodded.

"Don't worry, my powers will be back before dawn, then I'll put them back under their control and illusion spells and you'll see just how wonderful they can be."

"I don't think I'll ever be fond of them, but as long as they don't eat me I won't mind them so much." Lina giggled, turning down the hallway that would lead to Integra's office.

"Alright, well I'll see you later Seras." Seras smiled back, heading to the shooting range.

"Bye." Lina jogged down the hallway, only slowing down to get up the stairs, not wanting to trip in her heels. Knocking on the door, she waited for permission to enter.

"Come in." The room was heavy with the smoke from Integra's cigars, making Lina cough as she walked into the room.

"You may open the window if the smoke is bothering you." Lina quickly did so, staying there till the smoke had thinned.

"You wanted to speak to me." There was a shuffling of papers.

"Yes I did Lina, I've heard that you will be gone tomorrow, and I am curious as to what you will be doing with your 'pets' in that time period."

"I was wondering if maybe I could just leave them here, till I get back of course. "

"What if you don't come back?" There was a pregnant pause in the air. Lina shifted, uncomfortable with the fact that could be a possibility.

"If I don't come back I guess you could do whatever you wanted with them."

"I wouldn't be able to control them; they would have to be eliminated." Lina closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"What if Alucard could control them?" Integra shook her head, dabbing some of the ashes off the end of her cigar.

"The last thing he needs is another pet. If you don't come back I will make sure their deaths are as quick and painless as possible." Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lina nodded.

"Thanks, but I most likely will come back, and then this whole conversation was pointless. Actually since I will be gone I was wondering if maybe you wanted me to hand over my controls to you for the day. As long as I'm alive they'll obey you the same as they obey me and it could come in handy to have two vampire eating monsters." Integra thought it over, sighing dejectedly but a small smile on her face.

"That will be fine, just make sure that they look normal." Lina smiled, thankful for that small favor.

"I will, and thanks Integra, it means a lot to me." Integra took a puff of her cigar, blowing the smoke out through her nose.

"Your welcome, but if they have any 'accidents' I will shoot them myself." The two women laughed lightly.

"Their house trained."

"Good, you can leave; I will see you in the morning before you depart. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, knock 'em dead tomorrow." With that Lina exited the room. Walking down to the shooting range and finding Seras was the only one inside Lina walked in and pulled out her gun, loading it with the practice ammo and grabbing some ear plugs. Seras stopped shooting and watched as Lina aimed, thinking that she would miss because of the way she was shooting, both eyes closed. But Lina's eyes snapped open and then rapid fire shoots blared through the room. Lina slowly lowered the gun and pushed the button to bring the target closer.

"Damn, I was off by an inch on those last three shots." Seras came over and examined the target, her eyes widening as she saw that most of the shots had hit the ring around the heart mark dead on.

"How did you do that? You had your eyes closed when you aimed." Lina just shrugged and reset the target.

"Last time I was at Hellsing, Alucard taught me how to shoot a gun. I really sucked when we started, but after a few of his intensive training courses I could shoot close to a level C vampire, but after I left I continued to train and now I'm close to a level B." Gapping disbelievingly at her, Seras couldn't help but ask.

"He taught you how to shoot, how did you manage it? He's been trying to teach me and I still miss half the time." Turning back to Seras, Lina just shrugged and put her gun down, locking the safety.

"I honestly don't know how I did it, but I did and it's saved my life lots of times. As for why you haven't gotten it yet probably has something to do with your lack of eating and the fighting of your vampire instincts. That or you just suck at shooting." Seras rolled her eyes, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Oh thanks, either way I'm a disappointment. No one here likes me, everyone treats me like a freak and I'm so out of place here. It makes me think that it would have been better if I had just died in Cheddar, then all my problems would be over." Lina signed before giving Seras a hug, catching the girl off guard.

"Seras, I know how you feel, believe me it wasn't easy to adjust to life without my family, sure on the outside I was fine, but inside I was a disaster waiting to happen. But you only make these problems yourself, you let people walk all over you, so they do. Start standing up for your self and letting people know that you don't give a fuck about what they think. Because as long as you're trying you're hardest and you feel good about yourself, that's all that matters. Like some wise person said, 'they can only belittle you if the let them.' Now why don't you go and demand some respect from those assholes. Go girl, go and show them." Seras smiled and nodded, straightening her shoulders and taking a deep, but useless breath.

"You're right Lina, I can't let them get to me, I'm doing my best and I'm standing up for what I believe in. Thanks so much, now I think I should have a little talk with those troops. Bye." Lina nodded and gave her a small push out the door.

"Bye, and don't forget, be proud of who you are." With that Seras left the room, leaving Lina seemingly alone. A deep male voice sounded from the walls, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Do you actually believe that bullshit you told her?" Lina scoffed before reloading the gun and taking aim.

"No, but it stopped her from whining didn't it, it's not like she's the only one with a sob story. But maybe you should go easier on her, just till she gets use to her vampire skin." He slid from a shadow on the ceiling, hanging there suspended, even his clothes were hanging like if he was on the floor. He was wearing his hat and sunglasses, the toothy grin firmly in place. Lina looked up and rolled her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Ah but if I did that then she will never learn, after all, that's how I taught you."

"But I want to be powerful, I want to be like you, she just didn't want to die. There's a huge difference between me and her." The paper target flapped as it was hit by the bullets, each making a ripping sound.

**(Tomorrow morning…August 17th….10:47a.m…Hellsing headquarters.)**

Lina had borrowed one of the Hellsing cars and driven off about an hour ago. Right now Integra was thankful that she had agreed to watch her pets, finding pleasure in the power of having the wolf dog and the large snake sitting next to her while the other knights kept a weary eye meant. True Alucard's power was far greater, but he wasn't allowed to be in the room. Besides, Walter was giving out their new weapons and knowing Alucard, he would be egear to test his out on just about….anything and everything.

"Comrade Integra. The fact that you've convened the twelve…must mean something **momentous** has happened. Correct, Sir. Hellsing?" Integra rested her chin on top of her folded hands, radiating an air of confidence.

"Indeed." The two members on Integra's far left spoke, the usually British aristocratic scowl on their faces.

"These recent incidents…they're **too** much for us to keep **under wraps**."

"We can only control so much information. Have you **ascertained** anything?" Integra opened her cigar box, taking one out and lighting it.

"Aye. Regarding all the vampire and ghouls we've vanquished…a thorough investigation was conducted. We **now** know something new." Opening up the file in front of her Integra pulled out the chip, holding it carefully.

"This." Sir Penwood was the first to speak.

"And what would **that** be?"

"It's…something like a speech chip. These were embedded throughout the vampires' bodies. They define the vampire's status, behavior, intent, and aggression. Or so our investigation seems to suggest." Cerberus growled and pulled on his leash towards the rear gate, Scylla hissing as well. The conversation stopped, all watching to see what they would do. After a minute or two Integra carried on, not paying them any mind.

**(With Lina…..the clan head's house in east London) **

(Song to listen to: Fall Out Boy, Of All the Gin Joints in All the World. _Put on repeat._)

Lina stared in disbelief at the photos, her heart beating wildly in her ribs. She collapsed to her knees, the pictures of Cerberus and Scylla clutched tightly in her fist, her mind racing franticly. _'How did anyone get these pictures? They've never been_ _untransformed in public. What am I going to do?'_ Eyes slowly roaming upward, she found herself staring into the hateful eyes of the clan head. When he spoke there was uncontained rage in his voice.

"You broke the law; you _created_ a monster and kept _two_ of them as _pets_. You knew that it was a direct violation, yet you _disregarded_ the law and did it anyway. You won't leave England _alive_ for this." She heard him click off the safety on his gun, gulping.

"Who gave you these photos?" He gave her a sneer, pulling the gun out and inspecting it. The small revolver was well polished, the silencer firmly in place.

"I don't know I just received them in the mail, with a letter explaining that these things belonged to you. I would have been willing to just kill them, but after knowing that they have been allowed to kill, to taste human flesh, I must put an end you as well. You were a mistake; I should never have chosen you. I thought that getting rid of your family would make it easier to control you but that damned Hellsing organization got to you before those wretched vampires could." Lina stared at him; her heart seemed to stop dead as she heard him. Standing shakily to her feet, she backed away, hitting the wall. The older man stood up and stalked closer to her. Making a show of loading the gun and

"It cost me a lot to send that one bitch all the way to hit the rest of your family, then when you should have had no other guardians to take you in, you should have come here. But no, instead you went through the American government and slipped out of my direct control. I had to get rid of the vampire before they could trace her back to me. I should have just done this eight years ago, tell me where you put your spell notebooks and I promise to make this quick, if not I'll have to drag it out of you." Furry burned inside her, how dare this old bastard ruin her life. How dare he talk about Hellsing like that? How dare he command her like she was a little girl? She wasn't going to stand here and die, she was more powerful then this bastard knew, and she was going to show him just how wrong he had been in choosing her. She locked her eyes on the shadows behind him, chanting the spell in her head. The shadows moved and spread quickly in the room, coating everything. He growled and shot at the shadows wrapping around his feet, while he was distracted a larger shadow came and moved over her, completely blacking out the wall and the exits from his view. She slipped quietly behind the shadows, screaming in pain as she felt a bullet pierce her chest. The old man was shouting and firing at random into the large mass of darkness, grinning as he heard the girl scream. Lina fell to the floor, clutching her ribs in pain, feeling the blood dripping through her fingers. Crawling out the door Lina leaned against the wall, panting as she felt her vision swim. More gun shots rang out, but she was thankfully out of the way. Taking a deep steadying breath she fled the house, getting back into the car and driving. She had to make it to a safe place, but at the rate she was loosing blood she wouldn't make it back to Hellsing, she groaned at her only other choice. The hospitals weren't safe, and would ask too many questions, she pulled over to the side of the road and pulled out her cell phone, dialing the number and waiting as it rang.

"Steve pick up the god damned phone." There was a clicking sound and an annoyed male voice.

"What the hell, who the fuck are you?" Lina hissed in pain before answering.

"Steve, it's me, Lina. I'm bleeding pretty badly, a shot to my chest. I can't go to a hospital, and you're the closest person to me. Please, I'll explain later, I'm about a quarter mile from the London tower on the east side. There's a run down flower shop twenty yards away. I'm in a green car." Steve wrote down the info, knowing where to go.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, don't pass out, and stay off the side that's bleeding. Try to stop the flow. Don't leave that spot unless you absolutely have to." With that the phone cut out, and Lina groaned as she turned to lay on her left side, turning the radio on to comfort herself.

"I hope Steve gets here soon; I don't know how long I can stay awake."

**(The rear gate of Hellsing headquarters…….)**

Jan Valentine was twirling his massive guns, his face contorted into a disgusting sneer.

"Hellsing? What ever man. Alucard? What the fuck ever **man!** We are gonna wipe all you bitches out!" He and his brother Luke marched through the rear gate, breaking down the door and opening fire on the unsuspecting Hellsing troops.

**(Conference room…)**

Cerberus broke out of Integra's grasp, crawling at the door and barking madly, Scylla hissing and slithering under the door and out of the room. Their behavior was followed by the roar of gun fire.

"What is it! **What's going on** Integra!" The intercom buzzed.

"This is the main guard post Sir Integra!"

"What? What's happening?"

"THE ENEMY! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"Excuse me!"

"We can't make contact with the outside! We're currently engaged at the main ground floor entryway!" Alarm slid into Integra's voice as she gave out her orders.

"**Hold them off! **Buy us some time!"

"UH, BUT! BUT….! THE ENEMY…!"

"Calm down! How many are there! Give me some details!" The shouts and gun fire became louder.

"THEY'RE….THEY'RE GHOULS! THE ENEMY! THEY'RE GHOULS!" Integra had a freaked look on her face, the members where looking back and forth ignoring the dogs frantic barks.

"An army of **GHOULS! **Look just buy us some time! Evacuating the convention members is our top priority. What about the rooftop helicopter….?" A loud explosion was heard about they're heads.

"**What** was **that**...!"

"I think that was the helicopter being destroyed! We're finished! The enemy is almost…" Suddenly there was a scream, a sickening wet crunch sound, a chorus of groan and cries of pain.

"What is it Integra! **What's happening!**" Integra ignored the knights' frantic questions.

"Guard! What's going on! Hey! Is it the enemy! Are they there!" Integra had a gut feeling that the answer was yes, but still…

"S'this thing on? Hello, Hello! Can you hear me? Greetings to all you 'twelve' dudes! Hello! Are you listenin' too, you **Hellsing whore**, Miss Hellsing? If inquiring minds wanna know, we're the Valentine brothers! I'm the little brother Jan, and what a fine day to youse! We're right in the middle of a late lunch over here. And check it out, **Hellsing members are mighty tasty! **We're gonna come ice you now. Have ya pissed yer pants? Have ya prayed ta God? Are ya ready ta hunker down in a corner and beg for mercy?" The knights scowled and ground they teeth, some of them sweating.

"Hey, you may even still have time to go for our special suicide offer. _Highly recommended!_ See ya around! I love you all, **pigs**!" The intercom cut out, the men in the room started to panic, their faces pale. Integra was calm as she picked up the phone, calling Walter and strategizing a way out of this mess.

**(Back with Lina…)**

Steve was cursing as he carried Lina into the back of his van, hooking her up to the blood packs and bandaging the gun shot wound. He yelled to the driver in the front.

"Kyle, she's in worse shape then I thought hit the gas and get us back to the shop. I'll need to dig out the bullet." Kyle stepped hard onto the pedal, the van zooming off toward the south side of London. Stopping in behind a store with blacked out windows, Kyle quickly opened the door and locked the front of the shop, setting up the table for the surgery. Steve carried her in and laid her down, Kyle helping to take off Lina's clothes, leaving her in just her red underwear and panties. Steve made Lina swallow a painkiller, putting ice packs on the wounded area to numb it. Kyle sterilized the equipment and the two started to work, Lina crying out and wriggling as they cut into her. Kyle held her down while Steve retrieved the bullet, it making a metal clang as it was thrown out. After about an hour they finally had her stitched up and in a stable condition, Lina crying out as pain shot through her body.

Steve washed up, cleaning all the blood off everything while Kyle tried to comfort her. Steve walked back over to them, sitting down next to the others. His short spiky green hair was streaked with blood, and his blue eyes stared at Lina aggravated. He was the same height as Kyle, a good 6 foot 1 with a descent build. He was wearing a plain white shirt, now spotted with blood, and blue jeans. Kyle had semi long straight acid blue hair, with brown eyes and a muscular frame. Steve slumped back in his chair as he spoke.

"Lina, what the fuck did you do this time?" She sighed and tried to get into a less painful position, knowing that she owned the two of them an explanation.

"Well the clan head was tipped off about my pets and tried to off me. That's about it." Groaning at that Kyle sat down too, rubbing his temples.

"Great, so you need us to smuggle you out of England right? Why can't you ever call just to say 'hi'? Why do you always have to be in trouble and near death?" Lina smiled, knowing he wasn't really angry with her.

"No, I need to get back to some friends before I leave, they'll smuggle me out. And as for why, I don't really know, maybe I have an invisible 'fuck up my day' sign taped to my back." They all chuckled at that, but Steve was the first to stop.

"You are really fucked this time, I don't want to say this but you are still gonna die, the bullet hit a vital organ, you'll bleed to death internally in a couple of weeks. If you want we can put you out, make it less painful." Lina gawked at him, not being able to speak for a couple of minutes. Then she burst into tears, the two guys hugging her carefully. After a while she had calmed down enough to talk. Her voice was hallowed and horse.

"No, I'm not ready, I'll do it myself when the time comes." Steve nodded, understanding.

"We'll make plans to get you back to this friend's house of yours tonight. It'll be safer then."

(End song.)

**(Hellsing that night…)**

Integra held her head in her hands, restrained tears building up in her eyes. The convention had left a few hours ago, and Hellsing was left to clean up the mess that the Valentine brothers had mad. The two pets had been a great help, eating the corpses as well as attacking that Jan. But Integra was to angry to care, even Alucard was keeping his mouth shut. Seras was at the front gate, Walter inside with Integra, and Alucard covering what ever ground was left. Seras watched wearily as an old blue van drove up to the gate, dashing over she noticed the two odd looking men, smelling blood on them. She loaded her gun, aiming it at them as she spoke.

"You two, what are you doing here, this place if off limits." The men look at her, the green haired one pointing a thumb to the back.

"We're just giving our friend a ride, if you want you can take her from here, but I would be careful about her right side. I'll go around back and get her for ya." With that he disappeared, and the back of the van opened. Seras was ready to open fire on them should they have any weapons.

"Seras, put that damn cannon down and open the gate, I need to get inside quickly." Seras gave a relived sigh as she recognized Lina, doing what she said. Lina hugged the man behind her and walked over. Noticing how Lina was clutching her side Seras moved to help her. The van drove away as Lina got inside the gate, soon as they were out of sight Alucard appeared.

"What happened to you?"

"Fill you in later, what happened to this place? There should be a guard, not you two."

"We were attacked; everyone was wiped out except for Walter and Integra." Lina swallowed the lump in her throat. '_I can't ask them to help me now; maybe it's not too late for Steve and Kyle to come back.'_ She pulled out her phone, and was about to dial the number when Alucard stopped her.

"Integra wants to talk with you, and then you will explain why you are covered in blood." She sighed, knowing that it was not worth fighting, and started walking towards the manor clutching her side. Alucard quickly picked her up, ordering Seras to stay on guard.

**Wow, I hope this is good enough to get some reviews. Thank you to those that review, and just read this. Not much to say, but please review.**

**Peace Out,**

**BlackVenus.**

Side notes:

The underlined parts in the very beginning of the story are lines from "A Story of Don Juan" by V. S. Pritchett.

If any parts of the dialogue look familiar to you it's because I took it straight from the manga.


	6. For the love of Silence

Hello There, I've been noticing that my story needs a major grammar rehaul. So I'm trying to get my editor to take this story on to, but so far no luck. I hope my readers enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter Three: For the Love of Silence**

Alucard was silent as he walked towards the house. His mouth was set in a grim line as Lina started to shiver in his arms. He could hear the small internal drip of blood coming from her body, the soft susurration of her blood making it like a horrible air horn blown directly into his ears. She wondered why he didn't just use his shadows to travel faster, but didn't dare voice her thoughts. She felt the small hint of anger vibrating in his aura, and then suddenly his deep voice a low, intense whisper in her mind. It was almost like the first growls of a dog.

_What happen there girl? Explain it now_. She gulped, knowing he would get answer from her whether it was by force or not. It was her choice. She felt too tired to speak, opening her mind and concentrating on the events. She felt his cold mental eyes watching what had happened, and a small sympathetic brush as he heard what that basturd had said.

_Alucard…Can you tell just how much time…_His thought cut hers off.

_From what I can tell it won't be for at least a week or two._ Lina nodded, curling closer to him as the truth sank in. She had hoped that Steve was wrong, but now…she didn't want to die. She sobbed into his coat, and as Alucard looked down he could have sworn that she had been that chubby sixteen year old morning her family again. He was half way to Integra's office, neither of them taking notice to the corpses of ghouls littering the hallways. He stopped and with a quick tilt of his head their lips were pressed together silencing her sobs and sending her mind and heart into a thundering storm of joy and confusion. The blood in her body roared in heated excitement, making her moan into their kiss. He pulled away from her lips, licking the tears from her face and then giving her a semi genuine smile, turning into his smug grin.

"Why did you…?" Her whispered question trailed off, bewilderment evident in her eyes. He simply continued walking: reaching the open doors to the smoky office before setting Lina down in a chair near the windows. He stood beside her, gazing up at the half moon in the sky. Lina saw the haggard look on Integra's face, a tired sadness that seem to age the beautiful blonde ten years. The room was dead silent, the air a stagnant pool of unsaid thoughts. Whimpering broke the spell and brought Lina's attention to Cerberus. The always present Scylla sitting upon the dog's back. Cerberus quickly bounded into the room, licking at Lina's out stretched hand. Scylla slithered up into her lap, avoiding the injury.

"They proved useful after all." The hollow tone belonged to Integra, she was staring in her direction, but yet not at her. She was seeing something beyond what was in the room.

"I just wish they could have done more." Integra suddenly focused on Lina, as if noticing the others in the room for the first time.

"Your pets sensed the attack; it was my fault for not being prepared for it." Lina frowned, knowing that those damned men had put that idea into Integra's head.

"How could you have been? That's like saying America should have been prepared for 9/11. It was an unforeseeable, tragic event and was carried out in a sleazy way. It's not your fault and the best we can do is cry, and then pick ours selves up." The room fell back into the pregnant silence. Integra was staring at Lina, minutes passed and the only sound was the small fall and rise of breathing bodies and the soft whisper of the wind. A small, half smile quirked the corners of both women's mouths and passed an understanding between them.

"Besides, revenge is so much more fun than morning." They both turned to Alucard, one agreeing grin and one look of warning. Lina turned back, speaking up as if they we're talking about a ballgame.

"He's right, and I'll even help. After all Hellsing is like home to me."

"Is it now Miss Eros?" They turned to see Walter enter the room, carrying a folder in his hands. Cerberus ran out of the room, with an angry Scylla slithering out behind him.

"Yeah it is, and you guys are like a weird dysfunctional family." Alucard leaned down, a grin on his ever twisted lips.

"Then what am I?"

"Integra is like the older sister I never had, while Walter is the badass grandfather, and you. You're the monster that lives in the basement." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, that was original. I've never heard that one before." You could see the sarcasm dripping off the words as Alucard spoke.

"Hey, if it woks it works, not much I can change about that now is there? If you're so unhappy about it change yourself." Walter coughed into his hand, grabbing the two's interest and giving them a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm flattered Lina that you feel that way about us, but if I may pull your attention away from your boyfriend for a moment. We've been given notice that you are to be…" Integra finished for him.

"Taken out." Lina shifted uncomfortably in the chair, thinking that no matter how good of friends she was Integra would follow out her duty till the end.

"I kind of guessed that much when I was at my clan leaders' house. So what are you going to do?" Then the other part of what Walter said came barging into her head. She choked on the air in her lungs and sputtered.

"Alucard isn't my boyfriend!" Hearing a strange grunt from behind her Lina ignored it.

"If you say so Lina… Hellsing will indeed be ending a certain Miss Lina Eros, but Christina Kayam is eligible seeing as she has skills that will come in hand while we try to recoup and rebuild. As you can see we're a bit short staffed." Lina was starting open mouthed at Integra, not believing what she had just heard. Alucard used a finger to push her jaw closed. This got her out of the amazed gape and tapping his hand away.

"But I'm not a Protestant Christian. How could I work for you?" Integra opened the file Walter had brought, taking out a sheet of paper and having Walter hand it to her. Lina read over it. She shook her head and gave Walter and Integra a grateful smile.

"You two are as bad as O.J.'s lawyer. He wouldn't even have seen this loop hole." The document was her baptism certificate that she had gotten when she was 6. And the name on it was her birth name, not Lina Eros. She had legally changed her name in America but not in England. So technically if she went back to her real name no one would know she wasn't still a Protestant. Ignoring her body's protests Lina ran and hugged both Walter and Integra. Tears were once again flowing down her checks, but this time they were happy. Integra returned the hug slightly, still so unused to the action. After Lina released her from the exuberate show off affection and gratitude Integra once again sat down. Picking up the paper work she started to fill out the necessary information. Waving them from the room Alucard came to 'Christina' and helped her out the door but not before Integra spoke.

"Welcome to the Hellsing Organization Private Kayam." Those had been the words Lina had been hoping to hear since she had first met them. _'Too bad I won't get to enjoy it for long, man my karma sucks.' _

'_Maybe I could remedy that.'_

'……… _you would do that for me...Why?'_ Falling back into silence, he wondered the answer to that question himself. Why had he offered to turn her?

**(Outside with Seras…)**

"Where is everyone? I don't like being out here by myself. It is all creepy and dark." Seras sighed as she now had to guard all of the Hellsing estate alone. Glancing around nervously at each sound and jumping as a rabbit ran across her path. Suddenly a howl rang out in the near by cemetery. The ghostly wail continued and Seras screamed dropping her weapon as the huge black dog came bounding behind her; baring its fangs and snapping at her. At first she thought it had been Alucard trying to scare her again, but then she had seen the things eyes, a ghoulish green grow. It reminded her of that freaky priest Anderson and she was in no mood to relive that experience. She ran straight into the house, not even daring to look behind her to see if the monster dog was still chasing her. As Seras opened the door Cerberus leapt out and snarled at the on coming beast. It seemed to stop and stare Cerberus down. Seras turned to watch, ready to slam the door should anything happen. The two canines growled low warning in their throats, slowly making shrinking circles around each other. Seras would have stepped back but felt a thing moving up her leg that stopped all her movements. She felt a small wet thing tapping her cheek. Turning her head slowly she let out an unnecessary breath of relief as she recognized Scylla. A snapping and snarling sound brought her attention back to the combatants out side. Cerberus had the dog by the scruff of the shoulder, while the bigger black dog had a leg in its teeth. Seras screamed as she heard the crunch of bones, seeing and smelling the blood dripping from Cerberus's wounded leg. Scylla hissed angrily and tapped Seras, urging her out the door to Cerberus's rescue. Cerberus got the dog by throat, ripping and tearing at it in hopes to destroy the beasts' jugular. Seras snapped out of her daze and ran back out of the door, kicking the dog hard in the ribs. It howled in pain and pulled away from them, running back towards the cemetery where it had appeared. Cerberus was whimpering as he lay down, avoiding the snapped leg. Seras dropped to her knees and started to look over the wolf's injury.

"Bloody hell! This is the worse day ever." Scylla dropped gently onto Cerberus, wrapping around the wounded leg like a protective cast. Seras picked the wolf up, carrying him easily. She saw Walter coming back from Integra's office, Lina and Alucard behind him. Lina saw the state Cerberus was in and let out a mortified sob.

"Seras! What the fuck happened?! Never mind, just get him to the med. ward." The group hurried to the emptied medical ward, ironically the only room not covered in blood or dead bodies. Seras set him down and to Walter's surprise Lina was the one that was ordered the other two about what to get.

"Walter, I need your help. You're a lot better with this stuff then I am." And for the rest of the night they ran around the grounds, fixing what problems seemed to pop up out of no where. Their only break came at dawn when all the problems seemed to melt with the night. They all sat in the underground chambers, two with blood wines and one strong glass of brandy. Seras had refused to drink again, but they were all too tired to deal with it. Lina groaned and closed her eyes as she started to speak.

"This was fucking ridiculous. It was like some crappy story someone wrote in a hurry, one thing happening right after the other. No separation or dramatic build up." She yawned, stretching her arms and finishing off her blood. "I feel so sleepy; I might not even go to my room." Walter and Seras groaned in agreement. Alucard was the only one that seemed to be in a good mood.

"I don't know what your problem is. I thought tonight was quite enjoyable, I wasn't bored at all." Lina eyed him groggily and nabbed his hat off his head. She put it on and deepened her voice, imitating him.

"Oh look at me. I'm the all powerful vampire king. Only rigorous work or massive blood shed came make me happy. And I can shape shift but never in..." Alucard quickly grabbed his hat back and towered over Lina, making her stop her little entertainment. The others had been laughing at the imitation but stopped as they saw the look in his eyes. They left the two alone and Lina backed away, a scared look in her eyes.

"I was just joking around Alucard, you know I was. Come on, just laugh at it and go back to drinking your blood." He cut her off with his hand pressed to her lips. She blacked out, and was gone from all consciousness, locked away in her mind.

**(Noon the next day…..)**

Darkness was everywhere, not a spec of light in existence. A low humming sound buzzed around and forced the hand that wasn't seeable to swat out in attempt to shoo the annoyance away. The humming changed into a dull, continuous groaning before a small flickering red light appeared. The light turned into the glow of a flame, dancing on a clear black night with the presence of an orange, no, a blood moon. Screams of pain and terror punctuated the flames song. Then a malevolent roar of laughter and sheer delight over road all sounds, seeping into her body, mind, heart and down into the depths of her very soul. Finally she could see, her skin was flushed and her body ached. Her hair was a tumbled mess and the bed sheet did little to cover her. Blood was staining the white fabric, dribbling down her neck. Yet she took no notice of these things as she sat up and moved to the stone window. The court yard below was a bright spot of flames, dulled by the points where bodies were impaled onto the sharpened spikes. People cried and begged to be spared the same fate as their family and friends.

"What is this place? What's happening? Where am I?!" She backed away from the window, yelling as she collided with a cold, hard object. Thinking it was a wall she stepped away, only to feel the things long, strong, pale arms grab her and turned her to face it. Lina was unsure of what to feel, it was Alucard that held her, but yet he wasn't. This man looked older, a mustache and lengthened brown hair framed the man's face. The similarity was there, but she couldn't place what it was that made her think it was her Alucard. 'Wait…mine. Where did that thought come from...damn it I have more important things right now, I'll deal with that later.' During her mental argument the man had a grin slide onto his face, speaking in Romanian. Lina raised an eyebrow at him then groaned as she realized what had happened. She ignored the man speaking to her and yelled towards the roof of the room.

"Alucard, get me out of your memories this instant! I'm sorry ok, I was just tired and under a lot of stress. I'm only human and I do make mistakes. So once again I'm sorry!" The man chuckled at her behavior as he tossed her down to the floor. Hissing in pain Lina looked back up at and blushed before turning away. Sure she was perverted, but damn it she didn't need a face full of a nude, and admittedly very sexy Dracula in her face. She screeched as she felt Dracula pick her up and throw her back down onto the bed, still talking in Romanian. Lina panicked and tried to get out of the room, finding the door locked and the only way out being the window. Dracula just laughed at her and easily recaptured her. Growling angrily at the whole situation she slashed out at his face, her nails leaving small red lines across his cheek. Suddenly the room collapsed into blackness, shattering like a mirror and leaving Lina floating through the inky blackness.

"You should cut those nails more often." Alucard spoke from above her and they were floating together.

"Well I was scared, you where trying to rape me."

"Can't rape the willing, and that wasn't me, it was my former self."

"Same difference, it's still you, just different points of time. Now can you please tell me what I'm doing in your memories?"

"I thought it would be a fun way to teach you to not mock me."

"Ok, I learned my lesson and I'm sorry. Now can I please go back to my own mind?"

"I suppose, after all I had my laugh for the day."

"Glad I was of service. Now how do I leave this place?" She felt him grab her hand, pulling them through his mind till a white light shone out. He stopped and she slammed into his back.

"This is the way back to your mind, not that you've ever truly been in it. Just don't sit up when you awaken." She gave him a confused look but didn't have any time to respond as he threw her out into the light. She felt the falling sensation before entering back into her body. Opening her eyes she saw that she was back in her own room, grateful that he hadn't put her in the attic or something like that. She slid into a sitting position, regretting it instantly as she felt a rush of blood in her head.

"I told you not to sit up." Man today was going to be a _long_ day. Lina got out of bed, throwing on some random shirt and shorts before setting out on her morning routine before heading to Integra's office.

**(With Integra and Walter….)**

"How goes the investigation into **IT**?"

"**Millennium**…you mean." Integra squeezed the end of her cigar, clenching her fist.

"That's right. It holds the key to this situation."

"All hands we can spare are presently looking into it. Via the convention of twelve, MI-5 and MI-6 are also cooperating in the investigation. Even the national museum is currently searching its full archives…but nothing of note has been found. There were seven groups devoted to such things as the occult and military studies in America, Japan, and France. And one _Star Wars_ group in Los Angeles." Integra gave him a blank look.

"_Star Wars?_" Lina strolled in, only catching this part of the conversation.

"I loved those movies, Harrison Ford was so cute as Han Solo, but I liked him better in Indian Jones." Both turned to see her, staring at her shirt before moving back up to her face. The shirt had the poster from Raiders of the Lost Arc on the front. Walter was the one to speak.

"That was apparent from the image on your shirt." Then he noticed something and moved closer to inspect it.

"What is the swastika doing on this shirt?" Lina looked down, noticing what she was wearing and shrugged.

"Indian Jones fights Nazi's."

"Why on earth would an archeologist fight Nazi's?"

"In the movies the Nazi troops are looking for rare occult objects because Hitler planned on using the objects power to take over the world. I remember when I was playing the game all the German dudes kept saying dowen wae kanna or some weird stuff like that, I don't really know because I don't speak German. Well I really just came by to say morning. Oh and if you need me I'll be meditating in the meeting area. If you want to wake me up just say my name. Well later." With that she left, leaving the other two shaking their heads.

"She doesn't know how close to the truth those movies are about the Nazi's. I remember when I was younger and Alucard and I attacked their testing facilities. But that's getting off the point at hand. At this point, we know nothing more than its fundamental meaning of one thousand years. " Integra groaned, annoyed with the lack of results their search had turned up. Then a light bulb went off in her mind, and she found herself thanking Lina's seemingly useless trivia knowledge. She stood up, lighting her cigar.

"No, there is one more."

"Pardon?"

"The group that challenged the **entire** world for the glory of the **Millennium Empire. **Half a century ago. **Hitler, Germany, the Nazi's, the Third Reich.**" A look of pure shock and disbelief was on Walter's face.

**(With Lina……)**

Strolling into the room she had planned on meditating in, Lina was curious to see a rather large group of men standing around. She quickly picked out the guy sitting backwards in one of the chairs with his blonde hair wrapped around his neck as the boss, or at least the supplier of the group's playboys. She walked in and they stared at her, most shrugging before turning back to what they had been doing while a couple of them whistled at her short shorts. She knew she wouldn't be left alone to meditate, so she just sat down with some of the ones close to the blonde guy. An hour went by and she had thoroughly flirted with the ones close to her.

"What's all this then, Captain Bernadette?" She listened in on a conversation between the blonde and one of the others. So the blonde was the boss, and he stood up and shifted before he spoke.

"What's what?" One sitting close by with a scar on his right eye answered.

"Something about us having to be guards or something? Are we some rich bloke's personal army?" Lina gave a huff of amusement, not speaking.

"No, and try not to let this **spook **you. Our job this time…is to kill off **monsters**!!" The men erupted into a roar of laughter and Lina watched Integra stride into the room, her military boots making a precise clipped snap as she stopped in the front of the room.

"**It's true.**" The ones that had been flirting with Lina looked to her for confirmation, but she kept silent.

"Your enemies are blood sucking, ageless, immortal vampires. We carry garlic and holy water, drive wooden stakes into their hearts, and cut their heads off. Then we burn their corpses and scatter their ashes at a crossroad. **That is how we work. **Read Bram Stoker for more details." The men shot to their feet, yelling out. Lina quickly slipped to stand off to the side of the front of the room, wanting to watch.

"You must be **barmy**!!"

"There's **no way** vampires exist in this world…" Integra lead against the wall, propping her head on her right hand.

"You simply don't know, **no**, to be accurate, you simply have not been **informed.** This Hellsing organization was formed one hundred years ago. We have conducted our operations beneath an **unsuspecting populace **as an instrument in the war against vampires. It's hard to understand no matter how I say it. So behold. **That **is your enemy, a vampire." With that she pointed to Seras, and even Lina couldn't help but giggle.

**(One week later at the Impiral War Muesum in London)**

Integra frowned, not really looking forward to the meeting with Maxwell. But with so little results from their search, what other choice did she have. _'At least I won't be behind on that blasted paperwork.'_ Lina had been employed to help them with the paperwork, grumblingly accepting the position. She knew she had wanted a field operative, but after Alucard had informed Integra of Lina's condition, she had refused to let a liability onto the field. Smoothing out non-exsiting wrinckles in her black suit and coat, Integra continued to look at the painting infront of her.

"What time is it Walter?" He flipped out his pocket watch.

"Right, it's just about three o'clock."

"They invited us and now they're late. I doubt this, but they may have lured us out into a trap."

**(Hellsing Headquarters……)**

Lina sighed as she finally put the last file in and checked it off her list. Seras and Alucard where no where to be found in the manor leaving her with nothing to do but sleep, eat, flirt with the new guys, or watch a black and white monster movie marathon. Running the list in her head she found the last option to be the best one, after all it could incorporate all of the above.

**End of this chapter, sorry but no music this time around. I really love that I'm getting so many reviews. It really keeps me writing this. Now the next chapter I was thinking would be done in about two weeks. Thank you so much for reading this, and please leave a review. **

**Peace out,**

**BlackVenus.**


	7. Side Story Event 1

I'm very sorry to my readers, but my school work has been increasing lately. This isn't an update on the plot as much as a side story event. This is one of the little things that happened during the weeks at Hellsing when Lina was still 16 and fat and Integra was 19. I hope you get a laugh out of it.

**Side Story One:** Cell Phone of the Undead

Integra, Lina, and Walter all stood behind Alucard in the corner shaking as the unholy thing came closer. Walter had both girls clinging to each of his arms, whimpering. Alucard growled menacingly, his gun drawn and shooting the thing that had caused all the whole mess. The bullet smashed the cell phone into a broken hep of plastic and wires.

**(Flashback to earlier that night...)**

Walter spilled the tea he was pouring as a scream rang out. Grumbling as he wiped up the fluid, he heard Alucard behind him, rummaging around for more blood in the freezer no doubt.

"She has a loud voice." Alucard had gotten his blood, putting the frozen liquid in the blender as he spoke. Walter sighed in agreement.

"Yes she does, hard to believe she's still down in your room setting up that game. I wonder what's she screaming about." Alucard watched the blood in the blender to make sure he took it out in time to have his smoothie.

"She probably saw another spider or something, she really needs to get over that phobia. I can't keep popping up and squashing them just because she doesn't like them." Walter nodded, pouring the tea once more.

"I heard that there is a way to cure people of such phobia's, perhaps we should look into it and take care of the matter..." He was interrupted as Lina let out another impossibly loud scream, this time running into the kitchen. She slipped on the glossy floor, flying through the air before hitting the floor and sliding on her stomach between the two men. Walter quickly bent down to help the girl off the floor, scolding her. But she didn't listen, babbling out as she pointed wildly behind her, accidently smacking Alucard in the face in her movements.

"Help! It's terrible! It tried to get me! It's chasing me! Save . . . " Alucard quickly grabbed her wrists in one hand and covered her mouth with the other, her muffled voice continued to come from behind his hand. The two men started at each other as she didn't stop, Alucard removed his hand and stared as she continued as if he hadn't done anything at all. "You've got to save me!"

"Calm down Lina, take deep breaths and tell us what happened." Walter patted her back, helping to ease her into relaxing.

"My cell phone, it attacked me. It rang and I picked it up, and the thing bit my ear. I threw it at the wall and it broke but a few minutes later it came back to life and lunged at me. It was horrible, and it chased me around the room. I managed to get out and then I ran in here where I slipped and then..." She started to get upset again, breaking off and trying to run away from the kitchen. Integra walked in, rasing an eyebrow at the scene before her. Unfortunately the blender top slipped off and a large chunk of the icy blood soared through the air and smacked into the side of Integra's face. Everyone in the room went stone still, watching in shocked horror as the liquid slid down her face and plopped onto her green suit leaving behind large red splotches all along her left side. Integra walked over to the blender, calmly turning it off and wiping the remainder from her face. Alucard, Walter, and Lina gulped as she turned towards them, pointing their fingers at Alucard who gave them a glare.

"Alucard, you are NEVER to use ANYTHING in this kitchen ever again! Do I make my self clear?" Now you could see the rage in her eyes, but as she advanced to do him physical harm Walter yelped and turned around. All attention from the possible murder now directed at the cell phone laying seemingly harmless on the floor. Lina saw it and screamed, breaking out of Alucard's hold and jumping onto the counter and pointing at it fearfully.

"See! It attacked Walter! Kill it, Kill it!" Integra picked it up, examining the thing and seeing nothing wrong.

"What are you screaming about, there's nothing wrong with it." At the cell phone jumped onto Integra's suit and ripped at the bloody spots, making her shriek and try to pull the thing off. Alucard grasped it and yanked, tearing Integra's suit top off and leaving her in a white tank top. It turned and jumped onto his face, and he fell to the floor wresting with it. Lina screamed even louder, Integra joining her on the counter and both hugging each other in fear. The cell phone slid on the floor, and Walter quickly slammed his foot down, breaking it and breathing a sigh of relief. Turning his back on it he assisted Integra and Lina down as Alucard stood up, the remains of Integra's suit top in his hand.

"What the bloody hell?! It's not bad enough that there are Vampire's, NOW we have to deal with bloody killer cell phones too!" Integra was furious.

"I must agree, that was just ridiculous. Glad I never bought one of the infernal things." Walter was rubbing the sore spot on his leg where the cell phone had bit him.

"How the hell did it do that?" Alucard was still confused as to how it was able to do that. Lina didn't speak, she ran from the room, leaving them all blinking at the dust trail that had followed her out of the room. They all looked to each other.

"What the hell is her problem?" That was answered for them as they heard a ringing sound and turned to see the cell phone putting itself back together and floating in mid air. They all yelled, following Lina as they ran. Eventually the cell phone had everyone in the mansion screaming and running for their lives. The four of them had drawn the unholy piece of communication equipment away and into Integra's office.

**(End Flashback...)**

Finally the cell phone didn't move, and Alucard quickly picked it up and stuffed it into a box. They all collapsed to their knees, Integra and Lina hugged each other crying tears of relief and Walter doing a very out of character air guitar move as Alucard held the box up victoriously. After they all had calmed down, Integra spoke, still some what breathless.

"We are never to tell anyone about this, and I want that thing buried so it can NEVER return. Now if you excuse me, I think I need a drink." With that she had pulled out a bottle of brandy and gulped down a good sized swig of the liquid. Lina, Walter and Alucard nodded dumbly, leaving the office and taking the box outside. They buried it and just sat there on the mound of freashly upturned dirt.

"That was fucking scary."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe I had my face bitten off by a cell phone."

"I don't understand, I always knew cell phones were evil, but that was just..."

"It's over now, thank God. If I ever see that thing again it'll be too soon."

"I was almost beat by a cell phone."

"What if someone finds the box and opens it up?"

"Who would be that stupid?"

_(8 years later...)_

Seras was walking around the compound, noticing a small wooden box half way sticking out of the dirt. Going over to it she pulled the rest of the way out and opened the box, seeing a broken cell phone.

"What the . . . ? Why would someone bury a cell phone?" She looked it over, and noticed the name written on the back.

"Maybe this was a prank Alucard was playing on Lina. I bet she'll be happy to see it again, but I had better fix it first." With that Seras pocketed the broken object and walked back into the house.

* * *

**The End...or is it?**

****

**Please review. Black Venus Out.**


	8. Hero?

It saddens me to see that I'm not getting that many reviews. But due to my over active mind and the motivation to finish the story for the reviewer left I shall continue. This chapter is a thank you to Birdy Man, thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter Four: Hero?**

Alucard came back to the manor, intent on going back to his coffin, but was stopped when he heard Lina's giggling. Growing curious, he passed through the walls till he found her in one of the entertainment rooms, the black and white movie the only light in the rooms since the drapes where all closed. He felt a strange prickling as he noticed that she was laying on some of the troops, and they where touching her arms and legs. One dropped popcorn onto her chest and reached out to grab it, brushing Lina's breast and she didn't respond. To make it worse she stroked the man's neck sensually, acting like he wasn't there. He growled loudly, the T.V. turning off and plunging the room into darkness, the men jumped to their feet and screamed as they saw Alucard's eyes burning in the dark. Sprinting out of the room they left her there to face the vampire's wrath. Lina was on her knees, wavering in fear as he released his powers and sealed her in his shadows. She made eye contact with him, regretting it instantly. She spoke out in a whispered plea as he continued to bore into her soul with his furious gaze.

"Alucard, why are you acting like this?" He didn't calm down at hearing her tone, it only infuriated him more. His voice took on a deep demonic undertone, it overlapping with his already powerful voice and had her trembling like a leaf. Her heart froze and she felt like she was dieing in his presence.

"You ask why! You practically let those men molest you right in front of me!" Her eyes resembled those of a deer caught in headlights. Her arms and legs pulled in closer to her body and she whimpered. A thought came to her, but she spoke barely above a whisper to him.

"_Why does that matter? Why do you care what I was doing with my body? It's not like I belong to you." _He grabbed her by her throat and hoisted her up to eye level with him, which at the current moment was somewhere around 10ft. He squeezed tight and let her struggle in his grasp, watching her chest rise and fall in rapid pants as her lungs screamed for air. Then he registered what she had said, his anger increased but he released her, letting her fall back onto his shadows and turned away as she gasped for air.

"_You don't belong to me, it's easy to forget that considering how you pine after me. With how you say you care about me. No, you said you love me! But how pure is your love, you betrayed me for other men! How could you Mina?!" _He turned to stare at her, and suddenly he saw his own pangs of betrayal reflected in the eyes of the woman that sat on the floor. The shadows retracted, the seals back in place and the lights came on, but Lina still felt like she was trapped in shadows. Her lips shook a little, and she bit down on them to keep from whimpering. With his last statement he had shattered her heart, the sound of glass bursting into tiny pieces was almost a crack of thunder in the room. She stood, her head down and legs wobbling. He moved to touch her, but she drew back, running past him and back to the room she had been living in. Slamming the door behind her and falling against it, she finally let her tears fall as she slid to the floor. Cerberus and Scylla came over to her, licking at her and curling up to comfort the disillusioned soul. Sobs racked her body, making her convulse and give out pained cries. Alucard phased down to his room, slipping through her room, and saw how distraught she was. Even though much more important things were going through his mind about her, he noticed that she couldn't sense him, and the image spells no longer where on her pets. _'Is she loosing her powers?'_ He laid back into his coffin, the death sleep taking hold and taking him deep into his subconscious.

**(Later……)**

Integra was still cursing the Vatican, if those basturds hadn't helped all those years ago; this problem with the Nazi's wouldn't exist. Even shooting a target with a picture of Maxwell's face didn't help her calm down. Well it helped, just not enough for her to be in a good mood. She needed to talk to someone, preferably a female. Maybe Lina would be available. After finishing off the last bullet she removed the earmuffs and replaced the gun as Walter opened the door for her.

"Thank you Walter, I will be going to speak to Lina so feel free to do as you please till I'm done." He bowed his head and said his thanks before heading off to the weaponry room to take inventory. Integra walked to the door and turned the knob, finding it wouldn't budge. A surprised raised eyebrow was on her face as she tried again. Still it wouldn't budge, growing worried Integra knocked.

"Lina…Lina are you alright?" She heard a small shifting sound in the room then a small horse whisper from the other side.

"Who is it?" Integra let a small trace of concern fall into her voice.

"It's me Lina, Integra. Open up, I want to talk with you." No movement or sound from the door.

"Open up this door Lina…..please." The lock slide back and Integra was greeted by Lina's tear stained face and ragged appearance. She moved aside and sat back down on her bed as Integra walked in and found a tub of half eaten Neapolitan ice cream. Picking it up and looking it over Integra turned a disapproving eye to the girl curled up with the monstrous animals on the small bed.

"What is this all about?" Lina just shrugged, a shadow of her normally happy face coming over her.

"It's nothing you need to bother your self about, but you wanted to speak with me right? What about?" Integra decided she would come back to this topic later; after all she still needed to get the damned Catholic off her chest. Sitting in the chair in the room she placed the ice cream tub on the desk.

"It turns out that our enemy, Millennium, was helped by the Catholic pigs 50 years ago. That bloody Maxwell was so damned smug about it to, just because the Hellsing army had been wiped out. If I ever get my hands on him I'll wring the life out of him, then have Walter slash his body into a million pieces and scatter them all over the Vatican lavatories!" Lina was blinking wide eyed at her, she had only heard Integra this mad on a few rare occasions, and usually it was about those formal balls and the paper work. She also had no idea who or what Integra was talking about, but then again she could always pretend. _I could almost always talk my way out of situations like that one time when the gang and I…get back to current topic._

"Well, the only thing you can do now is worry about what your enemies plans are now, no use worrying about what you can't change. Besides, you're better then those stupid Catholics so prove it by being above their level." Integra looked at her with that now all too familiar 'what are you smoking' look.

"Lina, you have no bloody idea what I'm talking about do you?" Lina held her hands up in defeat with a small smile.

"Not in the faintest." Integra couldn't help herself but chuckle a little at her.

"Well at least I got that off my chest."

"Yeah, see I told you that you need to talk about stuff more."

"Yes, I am sure that there will be plenty of 'stuff' to talk about." Lina smiled against Cerberus and petted his head as Scylla nestled her heads in a strange halo around them.

"So what is the ice cream for?" Lina sighed, startling Integra by doing a nose dive into the pits of depression.

"I had my heart ripped out and torn to shreds." A small sniffle choked the end her sentence. Integra felt a pang of pity for her; after all she was a close friend.

"What happened?" No need to ask who, almost every one knew her affections were for Alucard.

"He caught me flirting with some of the geese and then we got into an argument…." She let out a sob and hugged the wolf dog closer and Integra made to move closer, reaching out a hand to pat the girls' shoulder. "…..and he called me Mina." The last part was spoken so low Integra had to strain her ears, but she had heard. Integra suddenly understood, and this time she actually hugged Lina first. Lina blinked in confusion, but accepted the much needed comfort.

"I'm sure he didn't mean in that way. I was here all those years you were gone and he never said anything like that about you." Integra released her, and Lina was wiping the small tears away.

"He talked about me?" There was a little glimmer of joy in the voice.

"Yes, not very often, but the times he did it was friendly." Lina's face dropped a little.

"Just friendly, I could never expect anyone to feel anything more." Integra felt powerless, not a feeling she liked.

"I wish I could help, but I don't know how I could. I have other matters to attend to but I want you to promise you'll feel better by dinner." Lina flashed a smile.

"I'll try my hardest. See you at dinner." Integra exited, returning to her work while Lina sighed.

"Come on you guys, I got to get rid of you." Cerberus and Scylla gave her looks, and she just put her hands on her hips.

"Don't look at me like that, I told you both when we started this relationship that it might not last long so it's your own fault for staying. Besides there's this nice little place out in the forest with lots of trees and butterflies, you'll love it. Now get up and get your things."

**(Five Hours Later…) **

The pets followed her orders and they left without being caught, which was a miracle in itself. They made it there before nightfall to the spot she talked about, and indeed they both did like it. The sun was a large bright sphere in the painted sky, grazing the far off mountains in a red, orange and pink flowing skirt. She sighed and looked up, glad that this place was miles away from the cities because she could already see the stars blinking into sight. Cerberus whimpered, nuzzling up to her leg as Scylla caught the rays of the sun. Cerberus truly was cute as she looked down at him. He had his favorite chew toy, a little plush vampire doll, in one set of jaws, and in the other his favorite ball for fetching. All four eyes looked up to her, begging to play one more time before she ended their lives. She kneeled down and tugged at the toys, smiling sadly as they let go and backed up, waiting to see what she would do. She threw the ball, deep into the surrounding forest and watched as he charged through the undergrowth to retrieve it. Scylla slithered over, pulling at Linas clothes and nipping at her skin. Lina playful smacked the heads away, yelping out as Cerberus tackled her to the ground and licked at her. The three of them all lightheartedly played in the field, the sun sinking lower and lower behind the mountains.

"Cerberus! Scylla! Stop licking me! It tickles! Please stop!" Finally they released her and she stood up, dusting the grass and twigs off.

"I'm glad you two love me so much, otherwise I would be dinner in your stomachs." There was a pause and she looked back to the sun, knowing she couldn't go through with this. "I can't do it. I just can't do it. You guys are my family; you're the ones who stayed with me even after the gang split, who guys saved me lots of times. And now I'm going to return your love by letting you guys get away. Please, run as far away from Hellsing…from London…from people as you can. I won't be around much longer to keep them from hurting you; I can feel my time running out." She pulled out the hand gun loaded with three bullets. Scylla and Cerberus understood, but they would stay and protect their mistress's body till they could no longer stay. Lina's spells had long worn off but they obeyed her out of love and loyalty, they would not let her die out here with no loving faces.

"I love you." She put the gun to her left temple, taking a deep breath and looking out to the sunset.

**(Three Hours Earlier At Hellsing…)**

Walter had heard from Integra what Alucard had said to Lina, and even though it was none of his business he would get the vampire to apologize. He stormed down the stairs to the underground, having made sure Integra would not find out about his meddling, and entered the vampire's room. Having no fear Walter walked over to the long black coffin and gave it a good kick, almost cracking the wood and scuffing the paint just like when he had been much younger. Alucard shot up instantly, roaring out in fury as he turned to find Walter there, wires at the ready.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Walter?!" Walter was calm, not even blinking as Alucard pulled the Jackal on him.

"Is this how you treated Lina earlier today?" Alucard sucked in a breath, not out of necessity but to calm his nerves.

"How much do you know?" The gun was once again in its holster in the abyss of his coat.

"The troops saw you almost strangle her, and she told Integra about how you called her Mina." Alucard turned back to his coffin, running his hand over the place Walter's foot had abused.

"They saw that."

"Yes, and they saw her run out of the room crying. Why did you feel the need to hurt her like that? She loves you, and you know that. She knows about your past romances, she knows that you can't ever forget them and she accepts it. She never saw you as a monster, not even after that one time years ago, only as a man. Maybe she was wrong about you, and I feel guilty for even giving her a glimmer of hope. I hope you will be happy you undead basturd." Walter's voice had gained anger and his face a scowl. Alucards' shoulders had slinked lower with each point and he stood up to face Walter.

"I just reacted. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I just wanted her to know that I don't want others to touch her." Alucard sat in his chair, his eyes a less vibrant red.

"But you did mean to physically harm her. She's mortal Alucard. She can't wait for an immortal vampire. You see just how frail we humans are, falling in the face of time. She has less then a few days, so apologize or so help me I'll make you." Walter finally put his wires back, moving towards the door. Integra came barging into the room, a piece of paper in her fist.

"She's gone." Both men turned to look at her. Alucard bolted up and held his hand out for the paper. Integra just read it allow to them.

"I'm sorry about this. I know I should say goodbye in person but you'll probably try to stop me. I'm taking Scylla and Cerberus to a special place. I'll make sure they aren't any future trouble you, my friends at Hellsing. I won't be coming back either, my time is almost up. My powers stopped working yesterday and I get this feeling like I'm an hourglass, and the sands almost gone. I hope you don't mind I borrowed a few of your bullets. Integra, you and Hellsing have done a lot for me, so to repay you I'm leaving you what's left of my money. The Swiss bank account number stuff is in my diary, page 23. Hope it helps. Walter, you really helped me out with my confidence, thanks for putting me on that diet. I thought you might like some of the little weapons and stuff I collected, same place as the money. Alucard, to you I leave all my music, books and other entertainment stuff; I know how bored you get. I love you, and I'm sorry that I made you hate me, see you in hell, cause we both know my ass sure isn't going to heaven. Integra, Walter, see you at the mixer parties. Yours truly, Lina." Integra shoved it into Alucards hand, her voice was emotionless.

"Alucard, I give you liberty to retrieve her and her pets by any means. I want them back before midnight." Without any further talk she left, the sound of her boots echoing down the corridor. Walter looked to Alucard, waiting for his response.

"Well…"

"Wake police girl, and get me a strong brandy with blood." Walter smiled and patted the vampire on the shoulder.

"It'll be waiting for you at the door." Alucard sat there, rubbing his head. _'How the bloody hell did this start?'_ She looked at him, and then she leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to his. _'A blasted kiss from a sixteen year old girl was all it took.'_ He chuckled as he stood up and walked past Seras who was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She followed him with a yawn, her cannon slung over her shoulder.

"Master, aren't we supposed to be asleep?"

"No, we need to track Lina down and bring her back."

"Then why am I coming?" There was a hint of jealousy in her voice and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I told you to." Walter handed Alucard his drink and it was downed and the glass shattered on the ground as he started running off, Seras struggling to keep up with him.

**(Two Hours Later in the Clearing…)**

"I love you." Lina put the gun to her left temple, taking a deep breath and looking out to the sunset. Seras screamed out as she saw what was about to happen, Alucard rushed to stop the trigger from being pulled. Seras closed her eyes, not wanting to see the girls' brains decorate the forest floor. There was another scream, Linas', and a gun shot. The shot shattered everything, ripped through the forest and ended something.

**End of Chapter. **

**Yes I know it's mean to leave a cliffhanger, but I think it's the only way to get reviews. Anyways I hope you liked the update and tell me what I can change. Don't worry, I already have some of the next chapter written. **


	9. Dead sexy voice

Lina: Yes, the next chapter is here. You may all rejoice.

Steve: Why aren't we in the story anymore?

Kyle: I don't know, maybe we're not good enough for little miss Lina.

Lina: Hey, not my fault that you guys don't make yourselves parts of the story.

Kyle: Where the hell would we fit in?

Steve: Dude you just answered the first question.

Lina: Dude is my word! Give it back!

Steve: Never!

Lina: Kyle, keep your brother under control!

Kyle: Sorry about this readers, just get to the story before things get…

There is a large boom and Steve comes running back with panties in his hands. Lina comes in with a sword and lets out a battle cry, chasing Steve.

Kyle: ….Ugly.

Steve: I got your panties.

Lina: I'll get your fucking head!

Matt and Seth walk in and sigh as Lina proceeds to beet Steve.

Matt: I guess Lina's to busy to listen to us right now.

Seth: Go on readers, we'll be back at the end of the chapter to clarify what's going on.

**Chapter Five: Dead Sexy Voice **

Lina fell to her knees at Alucards' feet, trembling. Her gun was thrown a good twenty feet away and his hand was gripping her wrist in an iron clad hold. His gun was smoking and the man behind her slumped in a heap headless. Seras cracked open her eyes, somewhat relieved to find that Lina was indeed alive, and a little angry at the discovery too. She ran up to them, cringing at the body spouting blood all over the grass.

"Alucard, how did you…if you hadn't…oh god!" Lina broke into tears, shaking with each sob. He placed his gun away and pulled her up like a rag doll. She swayed on her feet and would have collapsed if he hadn't held her closer to his chest. He turned his eyes to the pets in the corner, both confused as to what they should do. They saw a vampire holding there mistress and her in emotional pain, which he was the cause of, but he was too powerful to attack. Cerberus whimpered, and Scylla hissed, slowly advancing upon Alucard. He shot them a thought and they calmed.

"Police Girl, take them back to Hellsing. I have to speak with Lina about a few things, we be there later."

"Yes Master." Seras felt a twinge of jealousy, but obeyed. The pets picked up their toys before following Seras, leaving the crying girl in the vampires' arms as the sun was almost gone. Once alone Alucard took Lina's chin in one hand, forcing her to look up at him. She sniffled but still smiled, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry; I know how annoying my weakness is. Thanks for saving them."

"Do you know who that was?" She nodded, not looking back.

"My clan leader, I guess he really hated me."

"He doesn't matter, but we should start heading back." Lina let out a small laugh, pulling out of his grasp and smiling.

"I really don't know if I can, I mean my times up. Besides, after all that stuff I wrote and said, it's kinda like I have to die now." She looked at the disappearing sun, the light clinging to her as the shadows gathered around him. Her voice was a mix of emotions, but he noted that same self-insulting tone she has used so often when she had been sixteen.

"Besides, what real reason do I have to stay? The only guy I ever really cared about hates my guts. I can't say that I blame him. I'm a pathetic, ugly, and immature girl. I bet that my death would make everyone's life easier…including yours." He pulled her up by the front of her shirt, glaring down at her before clamping his mouth down hard on hers, forcing his tongue into hers. She froze in his grasp, too shocked to react at first but slowly closing her eyes and shyly putting her hands to his chest. He pushed her against the nearest tree and moved his hands to her waist, crushing his cold body against her warm one, it getting warmer as he continued to kiss her. His tongue literally wrapped around hers, licking the insides of her mouth in masterful ways. She tried to return the kiss, but at this point Alucard was only concerned with dominating her, his fangs pressing against her lips and drawing small drops of blood which he quickly licked away. Lina felt faint, first from the power and pleasure of his kiss and second from the extended time she had been without air. Her hands traveled around his neck to try and stabilize herself, her body arching weakly into his only to be forcefully pinned to the tree. She smiled in her mind, unable to move her lips in anyway that Alucard didn't want her to. _'I don't mind dieing like this. He could ask me anything and I would yes. It's kind of funny, the only place I've ever really felt safe is in the arms of death. No wonder people think of vampires as sex symbols, he's only kissing me and I feel like I'm going to orgasm. I wonder if he's into bondage?'_ He pulled his mouth off hers, letting her breath. He didn't pant or gasp for air, but he did take small quiet breaths. Grinning in self satisfaction, he spoke against her ear, his tongue flicking every once in a while.

"You ramble when you run out of air. Oh, and by the way I do like it very much, I like many kinky sex acts." She flushed at his comment.

"So you don't think my death is a good idea." He licked at her neck, one of his hands sliding to her breast and squeezing it hard. She gasped, her body shivering against his.

"Quite the contrary, it's a wonderful idea. I'll even do it myself. The question is, are you sure you want to die for me?" She let out a little moan as his fangs scraped her neck.

"I'd do anything you asked of me." He was speaking against her throat, his breath chilling her neck and sending shivers through her. She felt her arousal already wetting her panties.

"Is that a yes?" He nibbled her collar bone, and she rolled her head to the side, forgetting everything except the pleasure.

"Yes." With that he bit down hard onto her throat, sucking the blood and her soul out. Lina screamed, but it was gargled with the blood, his hold silencing her. She felt her soul wriggling inside her, unsure if it should follow the life blood or to stay in her body. Her hands fisted in his coat, her eyes glazing over and closing shut. He was groaning as he sucked her blood, it was so warm, so full of life and innocent. His soul slid into her body through the wound, play with hers. He coached it to follow his into his body, leaving behind a small piece of it behind with a bit of his soul. She grew cold in his grasp, his body heating with her blood in it. Sucking the last drop he pulled away, letting his tongue tend to the holes in her flesh. He pulled her close to his chest, rubbing her back to sooth the pain that she felt. He made a small cut on his hand, putting it to her mouth so she could drink. She pulled his hand to her mouth and suckled, feeling some of her warmth slid back to her. Once he was sure she had had enough he picked her up in his arms, letting her wear his coat. She looked at him, her eyes slowly turning red instead of the normal hazel. The sun had set, leaving them under the light of the stars and the rising moon.

"Such a nice night out, I just wish I wasn't so tired." He chuckled at her, starting back towards Hellsing.

"You won't be tomorrow." She curled up against him, drifting off to sleep.

"I trust you Master." He started down at her, Integra was going to kill one of them, and he had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't going to be Lina.

* * *

(Hellsing….One hour later)

Integra was fuming. Not upset, not angry, not even furious. When Alucard had come back with Lina wrapped in his coat, she thought Lina was just tired. Then she noticed Lina wasn't breathing and thought the worst had happened and Alucard had been too late to change her mind. But she had gone straight to homicidal mode when she saw the puncture wounds on her neck. After letting Walter take the sleeping new vampire Lina to the room she was staying in, Integra had dragged both Alucard and Seras to her office.

"How did this happen! Seras told me Lina was fine when she left with those pets! Alucard, what reason do you have to explain yourself?!" He shrugged, his coat still missing and his glasses and hat no were to be seen. Seras felt uncomfortable in the room, but she had no choice but to stay. She had heard about Lina's new condition, and had felt an even bigger stab of jealousy towards the girl.

"She refused to come back. She said she would have to die to insure her soul had a chance at an afterlife. You gave me orders to retrieve her by any means. This was the only mean I had to get her to agree. And I'm back before midnight Master so I broke no orders." Integra was dead silent, giving him a glare that could kill. _'Damn it, never leave vampires a loophole.'_ Was the only thought that went there her head. She sighed, she couldn't execute Lina, but she was going to make Alucard pay.

"Seras, you will be working double shifts to make up for what time Alucard will lose while under house restraints for the next three weeks." Seras had a freaked out look on her face, and Alucard groaned out as he knew what boredom he was likely to suffer.

"Alucard, train Lina and see to her getting a coffin. Now you're both dismissed. And if I get anymore Vampires in this house I will kill them, you understand."

"Yes Master." The vampires left the room, and Integra slumped to her desk.

"I need a vacation."

* * *

(Next Night….Hellsing)

Lina stirred. Cerberus and Scylla licking her hand that was dangling from the bed. Sitting up Lina remembered what had happened the night before, and rushed to the bathroom, facing the mirror and finding the red eyes and fangs. Her skin was even paler then it had been, and she felt a hunger in her stomach. A small smile came to her lips as she recalled the way Alucard had kissed her. She quickly set about fixing up her appearance, brushing her hair and teeth. After that she went through her old bags, the ones from her days with the gang and pulled out her signature hunting outfit.

"I'm finally going to get back out on the field. I just wish the others where here. Maybe I should ask Integra about interviewing them for jobs." Cerberus barked and Scylla hissed in approval, letting Lina put on her clothes. The tight black belted pants and purple tank top fit perfectly, and the combat boots with tiny silver spikes on the bottom were shined up. Braiding her hair and pulling it through the army print baseball cap, tying a army print bandana on her wrist and put on her sunglasses, blowing a kiss at her reflection.

"Get ready, cause here comes the dragon." Stepping out of the room she was quick to make her way to Integra's office. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. There was a pause before Walter opened the door, gaping at Lina as she walked in. Alucard, Seras and Integra all looked her over, Seras feeling even more hostility towards Lina because she was wearing pants while she was stuck in a stripper skirt.

"Lina, good you came, we need to discuss your situation. Alucard will be training you as well as assisting you with your coffin. Seras will be covering Alucards' missed weeks and you will be moved into the dungeon sector of Hellsing." Lina blinked, taking her sunglasses off and pushing her hat up, speaking in a questioning voice.

"I'm glad we discussed this?" Integra was also looking over Lina's outfit, wondering about the cross bones with guns patch on the bottom of the pants.

"What is that?" Lina looked down and shrugged.

"It's the symbol my old vampire hunting gang used so. I actually wanted to talk to you about them. I really think you should interview them for jobs here. Steve, Kyle and Seth are all great field agents, and Matt is one of the best office people I've seen. The best part is little to no training involved after you hire them. They could be here tomorrow and working an hour later, cheap too." Lina had her hands out and was pleading, a hopeful look on her face. Integra just blinked at her before laughing.

"They sound perfect; they can do every thing, but let me ask you. Can they get you a coffin?"

"No, but they can bring mine and my old weapons too. I'll even get Steve and Kyle here tonight."

"You're not going to let me not interview your friends aren't you?" Lina held out her hand, counting out what Integra had said to make sure she didn't yes to something she didn't mean to.

"Um….no…" Walter made a quick neck slashing motion, telling her that was the wrong answer. "Yes! I mean yes." Lina gave Walter a thanks nod. Seras was really upset now, they gave Lina special treatment and she had been treated like a rat.

"That's not fair! Why does she get special treatment? I've been working hard and trying to be a good soldier and was finally getting a hint of respect. But then she comes and suddenly I'm nothing more than a common rat! She hasn't done anything! She gets to wear pants and I'm stuck in this!" Everyone in the room started at her, Alucard the first one to speak.

"She gets special treatment because she stands up for herself every once in a while. She didn't ask for a uniform, she just wore pants. She might be reassigned to a skirt. But calm down Seras, this is what happens when you get to hungry." Lina rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him, the real reason I'm getting special treatment is because I keep him from getting bored, and more then likely I'll end up on my back for him. But if you want special treatment you can sleep with him." Everyone that was standing fell amine style at Lina's comment, while Integra sweat dropped and shook her head. Seras blushed beat red and avoided looking at them.

"I'm fine with the rat treatment." Alucard got an annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong police girl, I'm not good enough to sleep with?" Seras gulped, not sure how to answer.

"Um…It's not you…it's just that…I'm not…comfortable with that." She looked pleadingly at the others for help. Lina can to the rescue.

"She just knows that I'd beat the shit out of her if she did want to. It's ok Seras, if me wearing pants is that big a deal I can walk around in a mini skirt. But if I wear a skirt you have to back off Master." Seras bristled indignantly, marching up to Lina and glaring at her.

"What are you talking about?" Lina stood up on her toe tips, glaring back at Seras.

"I know you like him too, I loved him first and I will not lose him to you." Walter closed his eyes, sighing at the girl's rivalry over Alucard, and Alucard was enjoying it. Integra growled, pointing a finger towards the door.

"Both of you girls get out. Lina if you must call these friends of yours so I can get on with my business, and Seras go out on the departing team for the mission." Both girls nodded, Lina going over to Alucard and giving him a peck on the cheek before disappearing out the door with Seras fuming after her. They slammed the door shut, almost breaking it. Walter finally spoke.

"I think you'd best set this matter straight Alucard. I don't feel like replacing doors or anything else those two might break." The vampire shrugged.

"This always happens with multiple female fledglings. I'll set it straight after they fight it out, if they don't they'll just keep fighting." Integra looked at him, her fingers tapping the desk.

"Why does this happen, Seras didn't like you that much before so why would she feel the need to fight Lina?"

"True Seras doesn't feel that way about me, but because I'm still her master she is feeling jealous that I would turn another before she's ready to be a full fledged vampire." Both Integra and Walter nodded, thinking that the fight would never end.

"I'll see to it that Lina gets her first meal." Walter left, Alucard unable to leave the room without Integra's permission. Damn was he going to hate these next few weeks.

* * *

(The next night…)

Steve and Kyle looked at the front door of the large manor, grumbling as they carried the coffin up the steep stairs. Seth was behind them, carrying a sack full of weapons. Seth was the 5 foot 9 guy with purple hair and grey eyes, and trailing behind him was Matt. Matt was 5 foot 7, had black hair with the red streaks and a lanky body, his eyes where green and covered by glasses. All of them, except Matt, wearing pure black combat uniforms. Matt was in a dark blue suit, his jacket open and his shirt was a little sloppy, no tie but shined shoes. Matt's left arm was hanging at his side while his right hand had a briefcase. Walter opened the door for them, examining them as they passed. Once they had moved far enough from the door Steve and Kyle promptly put the coffin down, sitting on it. Walter bowed his head in greeting.

"Welcome sirs, Lina will be waking shortly. I'm Walter, the Hellsing family retainer." Matt smiled and walked over to Walter, extending his right hand after putting down the briefcase. Walter took his hand and shook it.

"Hello Walter, I'm Matt Vance, former leader of the rebel fighters." Steve and Kyle waved to Walter, speaking in unison.

"Steve and Kyle Burris, former fighting force and field meds of the rebel fighters." Seth waved at Walter.

"Seth Selma, former field missions coordinator and equipment overseer." Walter nodded, these men did seem to be trained, but how good they were would be determined by Integra's tests.

"Sir. Hellsing will be seeing you in a few moments."

"Guys! You're here! I missed you all so much!" Lina ran over to them, hugging each guy before dropping to her knee's to examine the coffin. "You kept it as good as new. Oh guys, thanks." Seth spoke up.

"Yeah, we figured it was only a matter of time before you got yourself turned. So, who's the master?" Alucard slid up through the floor, his full ensemble of red and black in place.

"That would be me." All the men looked him over, shivering at the sneer on the vampire's lips. Matt shook his head and looked at Lina.

"You have a habit of attracting the evil one's, you know that right?" Lina smiled.

"I know, that's why I was always the bait." Alucard looked down at her coffin, commenting on the design.

"You had dragons and a forest painted onto your coffin?" Walter came over to examine it as well. She nodded. Steve spoke up.

"If you think that's crazy you should see the inside of it. It's like a pimp my coffin thing, pretty damn cool too." Lina opened it up, the plush purple lining covered the whole inside, but on the top had a flat screen TV, a keyboard installed, along with speakers. Everyone had an impressed look on their face. Lina shrugged and closed it, picking it up and walking to her new room in the dungeons.

"I'll meet you guys in Sir. Hellsings' office." Walter led all of them to Integra's office, knocking to gain entry.

"Come in." Matt walked up to Integra, bowing to her and set his briefcase down, smiling at her. He was amazed at how beautiful this woman was, he had expected a man considering the title of sir, but this would only make this job more enjoyable.

"Hello Sir. Hellsing, it's an honor to meet you. I hope you'll find me and the others up to your high standards." Integra was slightly taken aback, not use to hearing that said with genuine meaning. The other men came up to stand behind Matt, bowing too. Integra noticed that even with the sloppy suit and multi colored hair, the man was handsome.

"Well, from what Lina has told me I will. First I need to fill out these forms, it won't take too long." She handed them out to them and they quietly set to filling them out. Lina came into the room, drinking a bag of blood. She came to stand next to Alucard, leaning on his chest possessively. Integra looked over the forms she was handed back; looking over Matt's the longest. She frowned at something before looking up at him.

"Mr. Vance, you say that you once were a field agent, why aren't you still?" He flinched at the name the name the beautiful blonde had used.

"Please Sir Hellsing, Mr. Vance was my father, call me Matt. As for why, my left arm is disabled. I was attacked by a werewolf when we were back in Brazil, the thing ripped out some of the muscles. I can use my hand and shoulder, but the elbow is totally useless." Integra felt sorry for him, not something she felt for soldiers to often. Lina gaped at Matt and Integra, whispering to Alucard through her mind.

'_You don't think Matt has a crush on Integra do you?' _Alucard shrugged, taking a sip off her blood bag.

'_I don't really know, but they both seem to find the other attractive, maybe we should play cupids?'_ Lina smiled, thinking off all the fun she could have with trying to get Integra on a date with Matt.

'_Integra will kill us, but it'll be fun. Sure, just tell me when master.'_

* * *

(The outside training field two days later…August 30…)

Lina and Seras were running the course, Lina gaining ground quickly as Seras started to feel tired. All the troops sat watching them; they had been waiting for the two girls to just fight and get it over with, and some of them with video cameras. Lina yelled back at Seras as she jumped effortlessly over a target while ripping the head off.

"What's wrong Seras? Didn't you eat enough this evening? Oh wait, you don't eat!" Seras growled and pushed to catch up, pissed that Lina was able to learn her powers faster and without much help from Alucard. One thing that did make her feel better though was that Lina had been assigned to wear the same uniform.

"At least I still have a sense of morals! You're nothing but a soulless monster!" Once they finished Lina punched Seras in the gut, making the older fledging crumble to her knees. Grabbing Seras's short hair and tilting her head back Lina growled, baring her fangs.

"Don't you dare call me a monster! If you want me to be a monster I'll show you just how monstrous I am!" With that she kicked Seras, sending her at least ten feet back. Seras stood up, shaking a little before rushing Lina, throwing them both to the floor. They rolled around, hissing and growling at each other as they tried to rip the other to shreds. All the geese started hooting at the girls, making wolf whistles as the tore the others clothes off. They both forgot about their audience, Lina rolling on top and trying to pin Seras down, having to use her whole body to do so. By this point they were wearing just their underwear, Lina in a thong and Seras in a bikini. Walter and Alucard came running, both stopping at the site. To them it looked like the two women were in a violent lesbian make out session, the men just groaning happily as they watched. Seras used her knees to push Lina off, before picking her up and throwing her into a wall, jumping on top and yanking at Lina's hair. Lina bucked under Seras, screaming out while trying to knock Seras off her. Walter looked to Alucard, expecting some sort of help but only finding a wide perverted grin on Alucards' face.

"You don't plan on stopping this do you?"

"Only if they get to close to killing each other. After all, this is one of my favorite parts of having multiple females. The only thing better then them fighting is them working together to please me." Walter sighed heavily.

"That's why you had three brides?"

"Yes." Lina bite Seras on the arm, thrashing her head like a dog as Seras repeatedly strangled her. Lina managed to roll them once again, crushing her body on top of Seras, wriggling around to get the other to submit. Seras wrapped her legs around Lina's, forcing Lina to release her arm. Once both arms were free Seras threw Lina off before getting her into a hog tied position, trying to rip Lina's head off. Lina hissed in pain, breaking free of Seras and once again pushing the blonde on her back. Seras lashed out with her fists, Lina blocking most of the hits. Finally Lina got Seras's hands out of the way before head butting the blonde so hard it left an impression in the ground. Pulling back from the semi-unconscious vampire, Lina stood up panting, blood and sweat covering both girls. Lina held her hands up in victory and laughed, ignoring the fact she was in only her thong. Seras struggled to sit up, groaning in pain. Alucard waltzed over to the two girls, looking them over in their current state of battle worn undress. Lina ran over to him, pulling him down to her level and kissing him. Seras blinked and looked over at Lina, gaping at her kissing Alucard while being practically naked in front of the wild geese. Pip came over to her, offering his coat but staring intensely at her. Seras looked up at him, tilting her head, confused as to why he was looking at her that way.

"Pip, why are you staring at me like that? Why is Lina only wearing that? And why does my head feel like it's splitting in half?" He laughed, putting the coat over her and helping her to her feet.

"Ded you forgetz already? You and thaz Lina girl were fighting and we allz zee your goodiez." Seras looked down at her self and screamed, blushing red and putting Pips coat on. She walked quickly back to the manor, Pip hot on her heels. Pip followed her down to her room, letting her go into the room to change. Seras came back out, handing him his coat back.

"Thank you Pip." He just shrugged and walked back out, a smile on his face.

"Think nothiz of it." They walked back out to the field, Seras going off to avoid the cat calls. Once he was out of her sight he put the coat on, grinning at the memory of Seras wearing it while being naked in it.

* * *

Lina pulled away from Alucard, shaking her head and grumbling. She looked down at herself and yelped, tucking inside his oversized red coat.

"What the heck did I do, I just remember yelling at Seras and then I come back and am kissing you." He just chuckled at her, feeling up her naked body.

"Well if it helps, you won the fight. But I always get the prize." She raised an eyebrow at him, but he simply took both of them through his shadows into the mansion leaving her in her new room next to his. She shrugged at him, gathering some bath things and going into the bathroom. She turned on the water, adjusting it to the right temperature before slipping into the warm water. She felt him watching her, and got a very naughty idea. _'You want to watch me relax, then I'll give you a show.'_

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter.**

Matt: Yes, now you've finally met the gang.

Kyle: and then we disappeared into the back round.

Steve: Well, we should update the readers as to why we even bothered to talk. Apparently one of Linas' older friends has borrowed us from her and is writing a fanfiction to this fanfiction. It's at adult and the title is Insanity fell from the Bridge by Draculasservant. It's going to be very in character with us (for the most part) because she talked to Lina about our personalities.

Seth: That's just weird.

Lina: Yes, but now comes the best part of the authors prattle.

All together: Please leave REVIEWS!!!!


	10. Plan of Action

**WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN ULTRA GRAPHIC CONTENT. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH MATTERIAL DO NOT READ.**

I must ask for you to forgive my poor attempt at Pip's accent. Scratch that, any accents because I'm not great with them. Also if you still want to read this chapter without the smut just skip down till you see the word safe in bold. I did some research on England, the streets and towns named in the story are real.

**Chapter Six: Plan of Action**

Lina grinned; Alucard was spying on her while she was bathing. She started to run her hands up and down her sides, making little pleased whimpers. Slipping her hands to her breasts she dragged her sharp nails against the sensitive skin, her nipples hardening. One hand snaked down to her core, gliding over her lips. Alucard watched her from the shadows, a wide perverted grin on his face. He slipped into the room, pushed the curtain to the side and watched her more closely. She had closed her eyes as she slipped a finger between her folds, biting her bottom lip with her fangs. Lina gently pushed and pulled her finger, getting used to the way it stretched her. Minutes passed, and she sped up her pace, moaning low in her throat. Alucard grew bored with watching and willed his clothing away. He wrapped his hands around hers, pulled them from her body and pinned them above her head. Her red eyes shot open and gazed up at him in a haze of shock and lust. He smirked down at her, one of his large hands holding her hands hostage while the other took up the place at her core, easily thrusting a finger into her moist passage. Lina gasped, her hips naturally arching at his sudden intrusion of her virgin body.

"I like watching the game, but I love being the star player." Alucard added a second finger, using them to stretch and fill her. Moaning out and wriggling under his touch Lina couldn't help want to feel him against her.

"Master…Please." He crushed his lips to hers, silencing her and dominating. There was a knocking sound, light but purposeful.

"Lina, are you done? You've been in there a long time and I need to use the shower too." It was Seras on the other side of the door, tapping her foot and waiting for a response.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier but I really need to use the shower." Alucard ripped his mouth away and growled. Lina whimpered at the loss of his mouth and licked at his arm, the one kept her hands in place.

"Just Wait!" Seras jumped at the sound of her masters' voice coming through the door. A blush came to her face, a mumbled apology and she quickly turned to find another shower. Satisfied that they were once again alone Alucard pulled away from Lina, dragging her to her feet by her wrists.

"Don't stop, oh please don't." She was begging him but he just held her at arms length, which was a considerable distance. A sadistic grin on his lips as he dragged both of them out of the bathroom and into his room. He dropped her and sat in his chair stark naked. She looked up and found herself in a very awkward position between his legs. Lina was staring at his body and suddenly very thankful she was already dead, because her heart would have stopped.

"See anything you like?" He was completely comfortable, and Lina had a feeling he sat around naked very often. She blushed, but did look up at his face. Not trusting herself to speak with out sounding like she had swallowed a tank of helium she reached out and wrapped her hands around his unnaturally large member. He relaxed a little into his chair, letting her explore. He stiffed back though when she started to take him into her mouth and pumping what didn't fit.

"If I didn't know better I would swear you've done this before." She winked at him and continued her ministrations. He chuckled and played with her still damp hair, bucking into her mouth sporadically. Lina sucked and nibbled on his head, making him let out low groans. He felt himself get closer to release and pulled an eager Lina off him only to toss her onto the table. In her moment of surprise Alucard grabbed her legs and thrust himself deep inside her core, silencing her inhuman screams with his mouth. Lina twisted under him in pain, digging her claws into his shoulders and crying tears of water with only a slight hint of red. Alucard pressed his body down harder onto hers, thrusting away with vigor. Lina felt pressure building inside herself, each painfully enjoyable thrust dragging her to the edge of release with him. Suddenly she felt as if he had thrown her into the pit of pleasure, following her with a powerful roar into her mouth and a rush of burning cold liquid deep into her core. Laying as a shivering mass under his body Lina clung to Alucard. Staying still both recovered, Lina trying desperately to ease the pain in her lower half while Alucard stared at her, not helping.

"Do you still love me girl? Was it everything you wanted or was it to much?" His voice was full of twisted enjoyment. Lina looked up at him, a glare in her eyes that was in pain but held the same gleam of gratification as his own.

"It wasn't how I pictured my first, but it's all you know." He felt a slight fall to his manic grin.

"You didn't answer the first question."

"I loved you for eight fucking years. I don't think at this point you could do anything to make me not love you." They shared a small genuine smile, before his twisted back into a smirk.

"If that's so, then let's put that to the test." Lina gulped, feeling his excitement swelling inside her again.

"Damn it."

**

* * *

**

**SAFE!!!**

**(Intelligence room……)**

Matt, Walter, Seth and Integra where sitting around the table, all examining the multiple stacks of paper. Seth and Matt had been put in charge of the intelligence gathering for the Millennium case since they had experience with the South American vampire underground. Seth sighed and put down yet another file, finding nothing of value.

"Matt, I don't think there's any use in these files." Matt scowled, taking his glasses off and putting them down on the table to message his temples. Integra had noticed Matt's devotion to the case almost rivaling her own.

"Perhaps you are right. Maybe we should just give up and go dancing around in tutu's and say to these fucks they won!" Seth flinched, picking up a file and examining it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"I believe we should take a break, to rest our minds so we don't go at each others throats." Walter suggested, setting aside one of the files.

"Then the rest of you may take a break, I'll stay and continue alone." Integra refused to stop. she wanted these bastards dead for what they did to her men. Matt nodded to the others, replaced his glasses and continued to sift through the files. Walter and Seth exited the room, both heading for a cup of tea in the kitchen. Integra had loosed her tie and coat, hair ruffled and glasses pushed closer to her eyes for her reading. She glanced at Matt, who was wearing a sling for his arm over a plan shirt and combat pants.

"I said you could take a break Private Vance." He looked up at her, a smile on his face.

"But I can't, my commander still needs my service." She looked back to the file, marking something and setting it in the recheck pile.

"Why is this case so important to you? You didn't know any of the men." He continued to look at her, a small frown instead of a smile on his face now. He pulled out a wallet, flipping through it and placing it down in front of her. Integra studied it, it was a picture of a group of somewhere around fifty men and women. But the more interesting point was a young boy with black hair and green eyes standing in the front.

"That was me at the age of 14, that group behind me was my family and our employees. My family ran a tiny vampire hunting group. They were all wiped out in an over sea mission. I was at a friends house for a camping party at the time. I never found the murders." Integra nodded, handing it back to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, cause it that makes me more determined to help you Sir Hellsing."

"Integra." Matt blinked confusion in his eyes.

"Excuse me-" Integra interrupted him, meeting his gaze.

"That's my name, Integra." Matt smiled at her, leaning closer to her.

"You're a great leader Sir Integra, and I give you my word that I'm not going to stop till you get vengeance for your men." Integra felt a flicker of affection for him. Few men were like this one, having given commands and then so easily and honestly taking them, especially from a woman.

"Thank you private-"This time Matt interrupted her.

"Matt, it's only fair."

**

* * *

**

**(Kitchen…..)**

Pip was sitting across from Walter and Seth, pouring sugar into his tea cup while the other two just sighed. Seras had asked Pip if she could use his shower and he had agreed, hoping he would earn some points with the girl.

"So why did Seras ask to use your shower, isn't there one down there?" Pip shrugged.

"All zhe zaid waz that Alucard anz Lina were_ buzy_ in that one." Seth and Walter choked on their tea, sputtering.

"You mean their…" Seth hinted, not sure he really wanted to know.

"Seras didn't zay for zure, juzt thinkz." Walter chuckled.

"They most likely are. Knowing Alucard they'll be a while too." Seth and Pip gave Walter questioning looks.

"Walter, are you saying that you and Alucard…" Pip finished for the thought for him.

"Were cloze _friendz_?" Walter didn't answer, making the two men even more suspicious.

Pip shrugged, leaving the room while dumping the tea into the sink. Seth slid closer to Walter, smiling up at the older man.

"It's alright if you were Walter. After all, Alucard is good looking." Walter turned to Seth.

"We're old war partners, nothing more." Seth rolled his eyes, sipping the last of his tea and adding it to the sink.

"Walter, you can tell a guy like me if you were. It'd make me feel more comfortable in this outfit. I'll see you back in the file room." Walter watched Seth leave, not understanding completely what he meant.

**

* * *

**

**(Field mission…Kyle) **

Cerberus was tugging Kyle through the under brush, sniffing for the scent of the vampire. Steve and Scylla where coming from the other side, while other units where keeping the borders around the thicket of trees to prevent the vampire from getting into populated areas. Both pets where free of Lina's spells, their true forms reveled. The troops had surprisingly been ok with them, and it made it easier for tracking missions. Kyle heard his communicator buzz on and the Captains voice.

"This is the unit on Dover Road. Party one, have you made any progress?" Kyle had trouble getting Cerberus to slow down enough for him to respond.

"This is Party one, no visual contact with suspect." There was a static ring and then the voice again.

"Continue search then." Kyle nodded.

"Yes sir." The communicator cut out, leaving them free to move faster.

**(Steve...)**

Scylla and Steve moved quietly, following the sound of slurping. Steve scowled at the sight of the vampire draining the little girl's body. The girl was crying silently, still fighting weakly. If Lina had seen this she would have unleashed such agony onto the ass wipe eating, and he felt like doing the same. Suddenly his communicator buzzed to life, a voice ringing out almost too loud.

"This is unit on Welling Way. Party two, have you made any progress?" The vampire dropped the girl, running away fast. Steve cursed, ordering Scylla to go after the vampire while he tended to the girl.

"This is Party two, contact just made. The vampire is heading up towards Party one. Snakes is going after while I'm taking care of the victim. Get Party one on alert." The buzz died, leaving him alone with the girl. She was staring up at him, reaching her arms up to him.

"Thanks you so much. You're taking me to my mommy and daddy aren't you." Steve bit his tongue. He could already see the ghouling process taking hold of the pretty little red head. He sat her up and took out a needle. He filled it with the blessed water and silver and injected her with it.

"Don't worry little one, this will just make you sleep. You'll be ok, I promise." She nodded, leaning on him as the solution coursed through her veins. Closing her eyes she gasped for air, and then slipped into the sleep he had said, never going to reawaken. Steve laid her down while taking out his camera, snapping the photo for the paper work that the higher in command would fill out. He said a brief prayer for the child before it turned to ash as blew away. Silently he moved to follow the direction Scylla had gone. This was just business as usual.

"Hold it right there!" The vampire had just seen Kyle and Cerberus running towards him, turning back only to be confronted by Scylla and Steve. He looked around desperately for a way out, finding none. Steve shot one of the vampires' legs off at the knee, Cerberus and Scylla swooping down and ripping into the vampire as it screamed. Kyle called the head unit, confirming the target was silenced. Stepping around the monsters feasting, Steve playfully slapped Kyle.

"Nice night out."

"To bad we don't have any girls to share it with." Steve gave Kyle a disapproving glance.

"I'm not in the mood." Kyle sat down, taking out a bottle of water and taking a swig from it.

"You still upset about Lina then?" Steve plopped down and grabbed the bottle, both watching disinterestedly as the vampires' body was devoured.

"Well, yeah. I still have feelings for her. Sure I never asked her out and we agreed to be friends, but still…" Kyle patted Steve's back.

"Oh come on, she's just one girl. There's bound to be others, and just as crazy."

"I should be happy for her. She finally got her dream man." Steve sighed and stood back up, heading back south towards his unit. Kyle followed suit heading north, the monsters heading off to follow their partners.

"Later bro! See you at sunrise. And take it easy, we'll drop by the loony bin and get you a girl." Steve sweat dropped, wishing that he was an only child.

**

* * *

**

**(Next night… August 31)**

Lina was walking slowly to Integra's office, still feeling sore from the night before. Knocking she heard the order to enter and walked in. Matt and Integra where looking over some files while Alucard and Walter were deep in a game of chess.

"You wanted to see me Integra." Integra looked up, nodding.

"Yes, Private Matt said you might be able to make sense of these." Lina took the pictures, looking them over.

"Where did you get these photo's?"

"Their from the security surveillance cameras from the day we were attacked by Millennium." Lina looked up confused.

"Millennium? I don't think you've told me anything about that." Everyone in the room looked at each other, all speaking at once.

"You didn't tell her?" Integra sighed, rubbing her temples and itching for a cigar.

"Millennium is the last remnants of the Nazi retch. They have lain hidden in South America for the last fifty years some odd years. They are the one's producing the freak chips and sent those Valentine brothers to attack us. Now what can you tell me about that symbol." Lina stared at her, not really liking the new information. She shook it off, studying the pictures.

"It looks like a corrupted version of the eye of Ra or the evil eye. I've seen it before to, back in South America. This was the same symbol those werewolves wore." Matt stiffed, taking a closer look and clenching his fist.

"The ones that got my arm?" Lina didn't look at him. Alucard and Walter seemed to shift their attention to them.

"Yeah, the same ones." Integra spoke up, wanting her answers before to many bad memories were dragged up for everyone.

"Could you track them down if you were back in Rio?" Lina considered it, frowning.

"I might be able to, but if they've been there that long they most likely have the officials eating out of their hands. This would explain a lot about the weird behaivior of the police down there. And if that's true….they know all about us. That's how my clan leader learned about my pets." Lina cursed, not liking where this was pointing.

"Integra, I want to take a look at these chips. If that's alright? I might be able to find out something." Integra nodded, seeing anything new that could be learned as a step closer to revenge.

"You may use the old dark arts laboratory in the underground."

"Thank you." Integra remembered the reason they had first met. The spell she talked about.

"Lina, that spell you said you created all those years ago. Do you plan to use it on your self?" Lina smiled, shaking her head.

"I earsed that spell from my memory and I destroyed the papers. I realized that spell was much too dangerous, and it would be unethical to use it under any circumstances."

"That's good to know. I won't have to worry about that." Matt bit his lip, thinking something up.

"I think that we should send someone down there to try and find out more of Millenniums' plans. They know they failed and must be planning something bigger." Walter nodded his agreement, Alucard looking excited.

"Then we'll need to send a small group down there soon." Everyone nodded in agreement, a feeling of progress in the room.

**

* * *

**

**End Chapter**

I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers, you guys give me reason to keep writing this story, besides the story its self. Show your love and please leave reviews.


	11. Side Story 2: Prologue Events

This is yet another side story, I know not many people read the last one, but I find that it helps to develop a complete picture of the way the events are related and how the characters interact. Also if you choose not to read this you might not get the plot twists and love triangles that are going on in the 'current' story line, consider this like extensions of the prologue. Thank you for being so patient during my studying for finals.

**Side Story Two: Credit Card Chaos**

**

* * *

(Eight Years Ago….Hellsing…Integra's Office)**

Integra was looking back and forth between Alucard and Lina, wondering which one she should strangle. Both were giving her puppy dog looks and she groaned; they burst into wide grins, knowing they had won.

"Fine, you can go. But if you two cause any trouble I'll strip the privilege." Lina bounced on the balls of her feet, quickly hugging the blonde she had come to see as family. Awkwardly patting the girl on the back Integra was released from the hug. Alucard came up behind Lina his arms out stretched.

"Not a snowballs chance in hell Alucard." He pretended to be hurt, his arms dropping.

"You have no love for the dead." Lina rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and pushing him out of the room.

"Thanks Integra, I'll get you something nice! Come on, we have to get dressed." Alucard gave her a strange look.

"We have to get dressed to go shopping? I haven't been to a mall, but that seems a little backwards." Lina just shrugged and continued poking him to get him to change out of his normal outfit.

* * *

(Two hours later…random mall in London)

Walter said nothing as he dropped them off. Looking in his rear view mirror he shook his head and chuckled as he watched the two run to the mall while trying to look bored. He honestly wondered which one would come back with more useless crap, his money was on Alucard.

Walking through the mall, both heads turned to examine the stores. Lina was wearing a red skirt and a white shirt, addias running shoes, a grey Disneyland jacket on. But Alucard was the more interesting; he still was wearing his glasses but his tight grey shirt and dark blue jeans, leather belt with a buckle of a skull made him the center of attention. He had changed his age as well, now looking like a nineteen year old boy. Lina kept looking him up and down, disbelief and 'oh my god he's hot' written all over her face.

"You said you've never been shopping, then how the hell did you get that out fit?" He smirked down at her, hooking his thumbs in his pockets.

"I don't need to buy clothes, I just have to think them and I can wear them." Linas' eyes bugged out then narrowed.

"Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it does." He started to chuckle.

"I am wearing underclothes if that's what you mean." Lina stopped dead in her tracks, all the color rushing to her face before she shook it off and jogged to catch up to with his long strides. Seeing an anime/manga, book and videogame store she turned in, Alucard following. He watched her with an amused look; she was completely focused on finding something of interest, even forgetting his presence. He resigned himself to searching with her, mostly anything with magic, monster, or vampire in the title was picked up and examined. After they had spent the better part of an hour they walked out with a bag full of games and reading material, much of which Alucard had bought from the restricted section of the store. They walked along through the mall, Lina stopping to get a smoothie and Alucard a cup to drink his blood from without drawing attention. He had some how managed to find the one and only weapons store in the whole mall, and he had yet again managed to buy for the pair of them something that she never would have gotten on her own. He was enjoying himself, laughing along at some of her random jokes and strange outbursts. At one point he thought blood would come out his nose as he watched her play a game where she had to follow the dancing directions on the screen. The longer they spent in the mall, 'hanging out' as she called it the more he felt like she had forgotten the fact he was a vampire. She even at one point dragged them into one of those crapped photo booths and made him take ridiculous pictures with her. He liked seeing her like this. He had never felt what it was like to be this carefree; he never really had a childhood. But now he was getting a glimpse of what modern teenagers did, well at least the weird ones anyway. He sat on the bench, his legs stretched out in front of him with their days hard shopping resting next to him. She had asked him to wait there for her to use the restroom and he really had no plans of wondering off with a shit load of crap by himself. As he sat back, Alucard heard giggling and exclamations of approval over his looks, making him bend his head back at them and wink with a sexy smirk in place. The gaggle of girls about Lina's age all screamed in excitement, their mini-skirts and belly shirts all sliding up as they virtually skipped over to him. The majority of the girls were blonde, most with chlorine added to make their hair that platinum color people these days seemed to prefer. Alucard let them come over and start talking to him, flirting shamelessly and bending down to pick up objects they had 'dropped'. He quickly grew bored with them, he had scanned their minds and found little to no activity at all. He hoped Lina would get back soon.

Drying her hands off and walking back to were Alucard was sitting, Lina stiffened as she observed the girls gathered around him like birds around bread crumbs. Taking a deep breath she walked up behind them and started to pick up some of her bags, not bothering to make eye contact with anyone, eyes glued to the floor and her head bowed she quickly walked away, not even waiting for Alucard. He felt her pang of hurt, flinching as he smelt her tears. Why the hell was she crying? He stood up to follow her, earning yet another round of complements from the girls. But when they noticed him gathering his bags instead of making to give them his number the leader of the girls quickly went on the attack. She had the blondest hair and the smallest amount of clothing on.

"Where you going cutie? Not after that dog in the red skirt I hope. Stay with us, we're a lot of fun compared to that freak. Now come on hunk, let's go somewhere fun." The rest of the girls all nodded in agreement, helping the leader drag him in the opposite direction from where Lina had disappeared. Alucard couldn't do anything to get the girls off him, if he threw them off and got hurt Integra would revoke his outing privileges, and his mind control was only allowed on missions. Growling in frustration he shot Lina a thought, trying to get her help.

'_Weakling! Get back here and help remove these pests!'_ He waited for a response, when he got it Lina sounded like a frightened kitten even in her own mind.

'_They'll leave you alone if you say you have a girlfriend. That always puts girls like them off.'_ He retorted angrily at her, mentally grabbing her and shaking her roughly.

'_What the bloody hell is wrong with you!? You stand up to me and fended off vampires and other monsters but when a bunch of human girls start wagging their tongues you run and cry. What makes them so much more terrifying then monsters you can create!?'_ She went silent for a moment, and then he heard her marching back over to them, all their bags in one hand and a pissed look on her face. He felt the beginnings of a proud smile on his face, he had always been good at ruffling peoples feathers till they did what needed to be done. After all, he had only lost the war to the Turks because of numbers, not in fighting spirit. She put her bags down and tapped the lead girl, waiting till she had turned before slapping the girl in the face. Alucards' face spilt into a grin, quickly moving out of the group as they released him to form a semi-circle around Lina and the leader. The lead girl was so shocked she hadn't even turned her head back. Lina stepped back slightly; amazed she had just done that. The slap hadn't even been that strong, more of a tap but certainly was enough for the blonde to grow red in the face with anger. Before Lina could stop herself she was talking.

"Keep your dirty hands off my boyfriend whore." She bit her tongue the minute that escaped her mouth, knowing Alucard would bug her about this later. The blonde sized her up, making Lina feel subconscious about her body once again.

"Like a guy like him would ever want a girl like _you_." Lina shifted uncomfortably, feeling like a lamb for the slaughter. But even she was shocked when Alucard wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder, making it look like they really were a couple. Lina miraculously didn't blush, acting like it was natural for him to be draping over her like a curtain. He spoke to the other girls, turning Linas face towards his.

"Of course I want her; she keeps me entertained with her _mind_, not _just_ her body." And with that he gave her a kiss, not going deeper then her lips but with enough vigor the other girl huffed and stalked off and her lackeys in tow. Once they were gone he still hadn't stopped kissing her, and she was in no hurry for this to end.

* * *

(Three Years Later…a large underground apartment in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil)

Lina was laying in her bed, the medical equipment beeping as it monitored her heart rare and breathing. Steve was sitting in the chair at the end of her bed, looking exhausted. Lina had pushed a little boy out of the way of a barrage of bullets, taking most of them. He was thankful for the special equipment they had bought off the black market; she would have died if not for it. Standing up to stretch before heading off to wake Seth up for his shift of watching Lina, Steve noticed a shoe box that was teasingly poking out of her closet. Double checking to make sure everyone was asleep; he silently retrieved the box and opened it. He saw a few random objects, but what caught his eye was a strip of pictures, containing Lina and an eerily handsome nineteen year old boy. Picking the photo strip up and examining it closer, he noticed how happy the two were, both with wide smiles. He turned it over, expecting to see some type of writing that would identify the boy but was disappointed to find none.

_'Was he her boyfriend?'_ He shook his, showing her sleeping face the pictures.

"A friend of yours from London right?" He chuckled, about to put the picture back when he heard her voice speaking out softly.

"His name is Alucard. I fell in love with him after he saved my life. I was just dreaming about the day we took those, it was the only time he ever kissed me. I miss him so much." He nodded, not letting her half-lidded eyes see his grimace at her words. He felt as if she had just shot him in the stomach but he wouldn't say anything. _'What about all the times I've saved you?'_ He just handed her the picture and put the box back. She whispered a weak 'thank you, and sleep good' to him before putting the photos over her heart and falling back asleep. He slipped out of her room and into Seth's', waking him up and then going to bed himself.

* * *

(Next Night…Mission in a busy night club)

Steve made sure the safety was off as he entered the night club, Kyle right behind him. Kyle tapped his earpiece and motioned that he was taking the left side of the club, leaving him the right half. He slipped into the crowd, acting like he was one of the partygoers while keeping his eyes watchful for vampire activity. He spotted a man dancing with a woman, licking at her neck and slowly pulling her towards the dark shadowed nooks in the wall. Steve trying to look inconspicuous followed, never taking his eyes off the woman's neck to make sure he got there in time. Steve cursed as the vampire took the girl out a back door he hadn't noticed and quickly pursued them, tapping his earpiece to alert Kyle. _'No answer, shit.'_ But that didn't matter, the woman came walking past him, no marks on her neck and seemingly dazed. It was a trap and he couldn't get back up, he started heading back, turning only to come face to face with a tall vampire in white holding a deck of cards. Stepping back he realized he was surrounded.

"Don't worry kid, we aren't going to eat you. We just want to talk. You have a thing for that Lina girl don't you. Yes Steve, we know your names, but that's not what we are discussing. Your little girlfriend has something we want, and we really don't feel like killing such a pretty little fighter just for some papers. These papers contain a spell that could make all our weaknesses things of the past, I'm sure she's shown you them. If you can get them for us, we'll spare her life and maybe even invite you to join our ranks. How's that sound kid?" Steve was stock still, a shiver running up and down his spine as the tall vampire circled him, all the while shuffling the cards.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's already in love with someone else." Steve didn't realize he had just said that, the vampire had somehow forced it out of him. A card was thrown and Steve cursed as the bullet he had shot was sliced clean in half. The vampire laughed, circling closer.

"If you get us those papers, and if you join us, she could be _all_ yours; _mind, body_, and even her very _soul_." Steve looked down at the card the vampire was offering him.

"If I don't accept right now, will you kill me?" The vampire smiled, holding his hand up and motioning for the rest of the vampires in the shadows to clear a path for him to get back into the club.

"No, that wouldn't reflect very well with my superiors, they want you to live. Just think about it kid." He stuffed the card into Steve's packet and suddenly all of the vampires were gone. Steve just turned around and went back in the club staring at the card; it was an eye with a drop of blood and a strange saying. _'What am I going to do?'_ He smiled as he made up his mind, from now on he would have to be extra careful on field missions.

* * *

Hope this wets your whistle for more of this story. If I get no reviews, I will stop all writing of this story till I do. But don't let my threats make you feel forced to review. 


	12. Cut the Hands Off

Ok, now that you have read the second side story I'm sure you are all wondering how that will apply to the plot. Well, if you don't pay close attention to end of that story, you'll miss the plot twists. Hahahahaha! I make you think while reading. Ok, now that that is out of my system, on with the plot.

I WOULD LIKE TO SAY SORRY TO ANYONE WHO GETS OFFENED BY ANYTHING SAID IN THIS STORY. HELLSING IS A VERY RELIGIOUSLY RACEST STORY AND I MEAN NO OFFENCE. I'M JUST TRYING TO KEEP THE MIND SETS THE SAME AS THE ARE, ONLY WAY TO AVOID MAJOR OCC. NOTHING SAID DURING THE COURSE OF THIS STORY IS MENT TO PUT ANYONE'S BELIEFS DOWN. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE OFFENCE AND THIS APPLYS FOR THE WHOLE STORY.

**Chapter Seven: Cut the Hands Off **

(September 10th….Hellsing Underground Sector)

Loud bubbling and then a small explosion were heard from the inside of the dark arts laboratory followed by Lina coming out coughing and pulling the goggles off her eyes. She was dressed in a white lab coat with goggles and latex gloves, looking like a mad scientist. Alucard walked out behind her, dressed similarly. He had been assisting Lina with her investigations, mostly by being an extra set or two of eyes and hands, or a control group in an experiment. Not that he minded, since he was still restricted to the house it had occupied his time. He patted her on the shoulder, helping her empty her lungs of the noxious gasses he was immune to. She finally stopped coughing and smiled up at him, going back and turning the vents on to clear out the lab.

"I have a feeling that was the wrong mix." Alucard rinsed their goggles while he spoke, Lina changing her gloves.

"Nope, it was the right mix. I just didn't think the chip would react that way." She sat down and put her head in her hands, growling in frustration. He handed her the goggles and she slipped them back over her head, not putting them down on her eyes.

"What does the reaction mean?" He brought over the paper he had been taking notes on for Integra to examine and so they could keep track of the results.

"It means that there is a time release spell on the chips. I think a few more tests will confirm my fears and then we'll tell Integra." He nodded, jotting down a few notes before he helped her reach the top shelf of the ingredients cupboard.

* * *

(Integra's Office)

Matt was sitting next to Integra, both carefully checking the files he had dug up. The files were from his cases in Brazil, and they were finding a few potential subjects for the group traveling to investigate. Matt noticed Integra pulling out one of her cigars, and he put a hand over hers to stop it from being lit. She looked at him questioningly, then smiled when he pulled out a pack of nicotine gum and offered her a piece.

"You shouldn't smoke so often Integra; it'll ruin your beautiful face. Besides, it only looks good in meetings." She accepted the gum, laughing as he popped a piece into his own mouth.

"You don't strike me as an ex-smoker Matt." He blew a bubble, making her laugh again.

"I'm not, but for you I'll do anything." He spit the gum out into the trash can, drinking some of his water to rid himself of the after taste. She chewed the gum slowly, a smile still in place. He leaned closer, staring into her eyes and making her flush ever so slightly.

"You are like an angel when you're smiling. I love seeing you like this; you should do it more often." There was a silence between them, broken when Integra spoke in a low voice.

"I would if there was anything to smile about, everyday its death, blood, and politics. No one seems to understand just how much I've got on my shoulders. And the fact I need a…" She trailed off, and Matt leaned in closer, a strongly flickering emotion in his green eyes.

"I'll do anything for you Integra; you're a very special, stunning, wonderful woman and the only one like you. You just need to ask and I'll do it." She gulped slightly, unable to look away and feeling drawn to him.

"…an heir to continue the Hellsing bloodline…?" He smiled softly, leaning closer and whispering just over her lips. Integra shivered in anticipation.

"Only if I can take you out to dinner and get down on one knee first." With that he lightly kissed her lips, respecting her but pleading for her response and was rewarded with the slight pressure of her retuning the kiss. Walter opened the door and stopped when he noticed the two kissing, stepping back out of the room and silently closing the door, Walter smiled. He had a feeling that Lina and Alucard would want to know about this.

* * *

(Same day in Rome…The Vatican…Maxwell's Office)

Maxwell had just returned from meeting with the Pope, and it had him on edge. Since he had discovered that members of the Vatican had been involved with the crazed Nazi group Millennium, Section Thirteen had been busy searching out the rats, exterminating them silently for the purification of the church. But the Pope had asked him about what was to be done about the Hellsing group in London, the defenders of the disgusting Protestant country and its withered queen. He had told the Pope that the Vatican would be best off waiting for Millennium and Hellsing to fight each other and then the true religion of Catholicism would be left to purify the burning remains and cast the last of the sinners into the fiery depths of hell. But even Maxwell wasn't sure if Hellsing or Millennium would be weakened enough afterward to be defeated easily, or at all. He hadn't told anyone out side of Iscariot about the new vampire the Hellsing sow had collected. It seemed Sir Hellsing was either deliberately letting the vampire gather servants, or she herself had fallen victim to one of the _Thing's_ unholy powers.

Sitting once again at his desk, Maxwell opened the folder containing the report of the new draculina and her monstrous pets. What further pissed him off was the information of the draculina being a heathen before. This girl had already slept in the devils bed as a witch and now she became the devil's bride. Lord only knew what despicable dark witchcraft Integra Hellsing had her brewing up. It was picking at Anderson's skin as well. Anderson had had the chance to end this Lina when she was mortal and failed. Of course Alucard was the bigger enemy, but with the addition of the witch's soul to his large collection and her body as a servant who knew how that would change the field of war. But he couldn't very well send Anderson there with the purpose of slaying her, the Vatican's motives needed to remain hidden for them to have an edge in the battle. Perhaps if it were to happen during one of the girl missions, it could be explained off as a miscommunication. Yes, that could work, but now he needed to send Yumiko and Heinkel there to watch for an opening on Catholic grounds in which to do the purification. Maxwell pushed the button on the speaker box, a smirk on his face.

"Send Yumiko and Heinkel in here, I have a holy mission for them."

"Yes your holiness, they'll be up there shortly." Maxwell opened his desk cabinet and pulled out a picture of Integra, admiring it in a sick way. 'You'll look so beautiful when I save your soul, killing you to free you from the hold the devil has on you. I'll pray for your redemption.' He replaced it, not wanting to be tempted into lust. After all that was a sin and he couldn't kill the heathens with tainted hands.

* * *

(September 13th …Hellsing…Integra's Office.)

Integra was sitting in her chair, quietly chewing some of the gum Matt had Walter put in place of her cigars. Matt was there, standing off to the side but sneaking glances at her every once in a while. Seras had been included in this, ever since the fight she and Lina had actually been getting along and it was at Linas' urging to let her in on this. Walter was on Integra's right, as was customary and Alucard on the far left; Seras and Matt in the distance between Lina and Integra's desk on the side. Lina stood there in front Integra, giving the verbal report on her and Alucards' findings.

"Basically, the chips are half mechanical, and half magical. The machine half of the chip allows for thought control, and all the other things you had already discovered. But the other half is what makes these chips so dangerous. Each chip has a different time release spell, meaning that a person could be infected with the chips for years before their activated fully. And the infection is a gradual increase in the vampiric state, allowing non-virgins to be turned. And because of this change, the victim becomes a ghoul because that is the only outlet for the curse to exit the false vampires' body. The way they even manage to turn the people into vampires is possible because of a small sample of a real vampire's blood contained in a section of the chip. But the only way the chips can be of any use is if the time spell is cast when they are implanted into the body." Everyone except Alucard looked confused as to what the point of the time release spell was. Integra stiffened, figuring out what this discovery meant. Lina continued on.

"My point is that my sorcery clan knew all along what was happening, and they were part of it. I'm not sure if it was all of them, but I have a feeling it was. The time releasing spell is a basic spell that everyone learns, so anyone could have cast them." Integra felt the flood of anger in her veins. The blasted witches had been helping the enemy of England! She would not let them escape unpunished. Her voice was calm but everyone knew that she was beyond furious.

"Lina, Seras, Alucard. You're all going to hunt these heathens down. I want all guilty parties silenced and all the innocent marked for future monitoring. Alucard, don't think that you're being released early from punishment is a sign of forgiveness. Lina, you can read minds, so you'll be going with Seras. I'll leave the hunting to you, but I want a full written report and a complete list of all the members of this pagan group, they are now considered enemies of her Majesty, the Protestant church, and the Hellsing organization. And as such are beyond the need of court, for all I care eat them, but do not leave ghouls. Lina, you must exclude your name from the list." Lina nodded, knowing not to take offence to the remarks. They nodded, Alucard giving off waves of delight at the freedom to hunt and kill again, especially with the possibility of a hot meal. Lina thought it over, knowing that if she drank she would become her own vampire, but not sure if she wanted to be free.

'_We'll still be the way we are now even if you drink blood, you'll just scream my name instead of master when I please you.'_ Lina blushed, a shy smile on her lips.

'_So that's your encouragement to drink the blood fresh then.'_ He flashed a real smile before it twisted into his sadistic grin. He swept her mind and pulled the list of people he would hunt, and she nodded as she knew which was her and Seras's prey.

* * *

(Six Hours Later…Badrick…The Boarder Between the Catholic and Protestant Lands)

Yumi and Heinkel were sitting at the café, the sun having gone down a little over seven hours ago. Yumi shook nervously, knowing that Yumiko would have to come out to finish this mission. Heinkel sat calmly, smoking a cigarette and playing with the cross on her neck.

"Don't worry Yumi, they might not even come anywhere near hear tonight." As if that had been the magic word, the spotted the two girls hopping silently from roof to roof, Seras carrying her cannon while Lina had a sword strapped to her back with guns in the holsters on her legs. The two nuns quickly followed, waiting for a not so crowded place to finish their mission. Maxwell would be thrilled to find out both of Alucards fledglings had been dealt with in one blow. The two draculinas entered the house of the last witch on their list, and Seras hadn't drinken any blood, it just didn't seem like the right time. But Lina had bitten into the necks of two already that night, Seras having to pull her off and bring her back from the blood frenzy. This one was male, late forties with no family. This would be quick and simple if he was guilty or innocent. Lina told Seras to stay on the ground floor as a watch, while she would go and deal with the mind reading. Seras nodded, not liking how many human lives they had taken tonight but not questioning it. She kept her senses open, and cringed when she heard the gunshot through the muffler. _'Twenty seven guilty parties dead, four innocent left alive.'_ Lina came back down, no emotion crossing her face. She spoke mentally with Seras, both heading back towards the helicopter waiting for them in the out side the city.

'_You think I'm evil don't you Seras?'_ Seras nodded, not standing close to Lina as the walked back.

'_Not really evil, but that one old man you tore apart. Why?'_ Lina didn't turn to look at Seras, but you could tell she had tears in her eyes.

'_He helped my clan leader hire vampires to kill my family.'_ Seras gasped, and then nodded in understanding. The vampires stopped as two nuns stepped out in their path, one with guns drawn and the other with a sword and a crazed look in her eyes. Lina growled, pulling her sword out and passing Seras a gun with ammo. The nun in priest robes spoke first.

"You disgusting unholy vermin murdered a man on Catholic grounds, now stand and be ready to face the wrath of God." The shooting of the man on Catholic grounds was a real reason to justify killing the vampires, and would make Maxwell's job of excusing it all the easier. Yumi had been woken up and now was all relied up, ready to cut the demons in half; shouting out with a brandishing of her sword.

"You stupid heathens are about to taste divine punishment at our hands, now prepare to die!" Lina grinned, twirling her sword a few times before taking an offensive stance. Seras loaded the gun, swinging her cannon on to her back and taking a deep breath. Seras heard Lina in the back of her mind.

_'I'll take on the sword wielder, you handle trigger happy one. Just disarm and knock out, we don't want any problems for Integra for our actions. And for the love of god, don't get shot in the heart or head.'_ Seras nodded, thankful that it wasn't Father Anderson they were dealing with.

_'Ok, you watch out too.'_ With that last thought confirmed Lina jumped off, dashing straight for Yumi and pushing her back a few feet. Seras rolled behind a nearby tree yelping as the bullets hit the other side. Yumi hissed, digging her heels into the ground and trying to gain ground in which to attack Lina. Lina pressed her blade edge up against Yumi's, a shower of sparks as the blades grinded together. Lina jumped back, putting a good two meters between them. Yumi rushed at Lina as soon as the vampire landed, slashing wildly. Lina rushed to block the blows, feeling her vampiric instincts slowly taking over. Lina started to see the path of Yumi's blade, and was suddenly dancing circles around the frustrated nun. Lina at one point even jumped onto the blade when Yumi thrust it at her heart, standing on it before kicking it out of Yumi's hand and bringing both up to Yumi's throat. Lina grinned with enough malice it would have given Alucards a run for its money. Suddenly Yumi was out cold on the forest floor, Lina having knocked her out with the butt of her own sword. Lina sheathed her sword and threw Yumi's hard into the soil, lifting the unconscious woman and feeling a rush of excitement at the blood. Lina barred her fangs, slowly reaching them out towards the nuns' neck.

Heinkel ran towards Seras, firing her gun and reloading it easily. Seras kept dodging and firing. Unable to take the risk of getting hit by what she had strong suspicions were silver bullets. As Seras rolled her eyes met the terrifying sight of Lina knocking Yumi out and then the blood lust in her eyes. Seras knew that this was bad, and she had to warn her opponent.

"You should be more concerned with the other nun!" Heinkel turned slightly, and her eyes widened in fear at the sight. Seras ran past Heinkel, knowing she wouldn't get there in time.

"Lina! Stop it!" Lina shook her head, dropping Yumiko's body and clutching her head, focusing her eyes to rid the red haze from them. Seras pushed Lina to the ground, both rolling a few feet before standing again. Heinkel rushed to Yumiko's side checking her over for bite marks, glaring at the two vampires.

"I'll get you for this you monsters!" Seras dragged Lina away, pushing a dazed Lina into the helicopter and telling the pilot to get back to Hellsing. They took off, and Heinkel had gotten her cell phone out and was calling Maxwell to inform him about what had transpired.

* * *

(The Vatican….September 14th…Early Morning)

Yumiko woke up in the hospital bed in the Vatican, her head pounding and a constricted feeling on her throat. Reaching out for her glasses Heinkel put them on for her, a look of relief on her face.

"You had us worried Yumiko, we thought the vampire had given you a major concussion, even a light coma. I guess you're lucky that the other vampire stopped you from becoming a meal." At this statement Yumiko's hands flew to feel around her neck, sighing at the feel of smooth, un-pierced skin. Anderson was in the room, looking at her with the same look he used on the orphans. Maxwell burst into the room, a grateful smile on his face. Rushing over he spoke a quick prayer of thanks and then returned his attention on her.

"I'm thankful you are well Sister Yumiko, I already have put our report together and am in the process of contacting Hellsing as we speak. These undeserving heathens will suffer the full extend of God's might when we crush them."

* * *

(Hellsing…September 13th…Near Midnight)

Matt was yelling at Lina for almost losing control and biting the nun. Alucard and Seras had been pulled to Integra's office to hand in the reports and for Seras to give the account of what happened between them and the Vatican agents. Alucard was ordered to help Lina gain better grip on the bloodlust, and Seras was actually congratulated on a mission well done.

Alucard returned to his room to find Lina sitting on the floor next to his coffin, caressing the seams of it in a trance like state. She looked up at him, smiling sadly and rushing to hug him crying slightly. He noticed they were blood tears now, she had become her own vampire and he knew she felt lost. He patted her head and pulled her with him to sit in his chair. She curled up in his lap and cried herself into sleep. He waited a bit, picking her up and laying down in his coffin with her.

* * *

(South America…Unknown Part of the Rainforest…September 14th)

The mad Major sat in his chair, watching all the screens in front of him as the pieces of his plan came together. The doctor stood to the majors left, a control panel in his hand and the werewolf Captain to his right. The Doctor was twitching nervously, or at least more so then usually, biting the fingertips off his gloves as was his bad habit. Doctor spoke to the Major, sweat beading on his brow.

"Vat vill ve do now Major? The vitches can no longer cast the spells ve need." The Major laughed, it was a nasally laugh.

"Ve no longer need the vitches, soon Hellsing vill come to us. Contact Burris, ve need to make sure his chips haven't been activated yet. It would ruin all our plans." The Captain said nothing; it almost seemed as if he wasn't listening. The Doctor huffed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I don't see vhy ve haven't just killed him. He didn't get us the spell." The Major sighed.

"She destroyed it, he could do noving to stop her. But he has provided us vith much more valuable information on our enemies."

* * *

Yes, this chapter is over already, but at least it came out before next week. Well you know the drill, review or else. 


	13. Return to the Jungle

I am very happy with how this story is turning out. Of course it will get weirder as the plot goes on, but I will do my best to make it understandable. Thank you so much reviewers, with out your poking to continue this I probably wouldn't still be.

PaulaHiwatari: Thanks for reviewing. I know Lina should have blushed, but she didn't have any blood to do so, after all sex is exhausting. (Naughty)

Jevanminx: Thanks, I actually work really hard on the timing part of the story. I can't say much for not making it sad, but thankfully life is funny and picks it back up.

Birdy Main: No, Lina was kissing him in the first prologue chapters but Alucard wasn't kissing her. And thanks for being a loyal reviewer.

**Chapter Eight: Return to the Jungle **

(September 15th….Early Morning….Hellsing)

There was a vein pulsing in Integra's forehead as she listened to Maxwell yelling at her over the phone. Matt shifted angrily as he listened, wanted nothing more then the use of both his arms so he could strangle the man and beat him into a bloody pulp for insulting Integra. After what seemed like hours Maxwell finally stopped talking.

"Is that all Maxwell?" Integra asked in a misleadingly calm voice.

"Is That All! Your disgusting little witch attacked my agents with intent to kill them! Or worse, turn them into her unholy minions!" Maxwell could be heard panting in rage on the phone. Integra smirked as she sat back in her chair.

"Maxwell, Maxwell, Maxwell. How many times must I tell you, Badrick is on Protestant land. True there may be a large number of Catholics but it does not belong to the Vatican. As for my agent's behavior, yes it was atrocious but I will not apologize. According to my other agent on the scene your nuns provoked the fight and my agents responded in self defense. Besides, no major harm was done, maybe a bruised neck and ego but nothing more." There was a pregnant silence before Maxwell spoke.

"What about the poor Catholic your agents killed? The reason my agents even chose to confront your heathen forces? What about that Director Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing!" Integra let out a cold and measured laugh.

"That _'poor_ _Catholic'_ man was a member of my disgusting little witch's sorcery clan here in England. I have no cause to explain anything beyond that to the likes of you Maxwell, goodbye." She pushed the button to hang him up, not wanting to hear more from Maxwell. Matt stood up and applauded her, making Integra smile.

"You know how to tell that Catholic to shove off. If only I had your gift. Oh beautiful one, tell me how you came to posses such abilities." He came to her side and bowed low, Integra let out a small chuckle as he did. Matt sat on the edge of her desk, flashing her one of his charming smile. Integra rolled her eyes, her smile still in place as she returned to the paper work on her desk.

"I'm a Hellsing, it's in my blood." Matt nodded, that being all the explanation he needed. He looked down at the paper work; he had brought out his old files, the map still marked with missions they had been on. He had offered them as a way of seeing if he, Lina and the others might have encountered and/or destroyed any of Millennium's agents. He shook his head, avoiding the spot in red ink and clenching his fist on his disabled arm.

"I think our best bet of finding them would be to start in the main part of Rio and work our way down into the vampiric underbelly of the city. From there if we don't have any leads we should search around this abandoned military base and work deeper into the forest of the Amazon River Valley. Lina, Steve, and Kyle know the most about that terrain because they had to chase a few vampires and werewolves in to there. And then the Wild Geese have some experience there to." Integra nodded, her plan forming in her head.

"We'll need to keep Steve and Kyle here; they are the only ones that will work with Cerberus and Scylla. Of course the Wild Geese must stay here, maybe sparing one or two. Then Alucard and Lina are the main party." Matt shook his head.

"I think all three vampires should go, The Rebel Fighters were all needed on the field to handle just five of the monsters down there, if we're going to try to find and then confront a thousand we'll need as much power with as few people transported as possible."

"I see your point, but sending all three would leave us open for more attacks." Matt bit his lip, thinking.

"But that's only if the enemy finds out that all three of our top players are gone. But in the end it's your choice Integra, I can only offer you my opinion." Integra rubbed her temples, growling in frustration. Matt patted her shoulder, looking into her eyes.

"Maybe we should ask Alucard if he thinks the other two are even up to traveling that far over water before you make a choice. Wouldn't do to send them and then have them blow up half way there." A small laugh escaped their lips.

"Then I'll wait till he can give me his opinion, he has taken part in more battles then there are years in the history of the Hellsing family."

* * *

(Hellsing….Soldiers Barracks….12:37 p.m.) 

Kyle groaned, rubbing his head from a throbbing headache. He looked around the small cubical room groggily, then snapping to attention as he noticed that his brother was not in the bed under him. Kyle slid quietly out of bed, the fourteen other soldiers still fast asleep as he made his way out into the hallway. Continuing silently in search of Steve, Kyle stopped as short ways away from the slightly open bathroom door, he listened and heard Steve talking to himself.

"That stupid Alucard, I love her. He's only using her to entertain himself. The bastard will only throw her out once his bored of her. Why can't she see that I'm the one she should have given her soul to? Why didn't I tell her when I had the fucking chance?" What sounded like choked male sobs followed. Kyle shook his head and felt nothing but sympathy for his bother, best to leave him be. Walking away Kyle rubbed his head harder, trying to clear out the buzzing in his ears. Kyle was far away when Steve had regained enough dignity and composure to speak again.

"I will do what ever it takes to get want you want, as long as she sees the error and comes back to me. But I will do it my way."

* * *

(Sunset…underground sector…Alucard's room) 

Lina and Alucard lay motionless in his coffin, but the brain activity showed signs of waking in both corpses. Alucard was first to wake, the world a blur of red, black and time. He attempted to stand up but became fully wake as he noticed the weight on his chest. Looking down he noticed the way Lina was clinging to his shoulders and had her face burred in his neck. He smiled kindly and pushed his coffin open while scoping her up in his arms to step out into the room. He kept her in his lap when he sat down to eat the blood packet left for him. He chuckled slightly as she was still caught in the last throws of a bad dream to which he was watching. Lina bolted to awareness, panting for unneeded air and speaking out loud.

"Not the conic sections, anything but the conic sections! I hate hyperbolas!" He burst out laughing when she proceeded to roll face first onto the floor in a panicked state in attempt to escape the math that haunted her dreams. Lina sat on the floor glaring up at him slightly as he continued to laugh, rubbing her nose to ease the pain.

"Good evening to you too Mas—Alucard. Man, now I'm going to have to get used to that again." He poked her with his boot, grinning at her.

"Oh do feel free to continue calling me master, if that's what gets your loins hot. Now get up and go wake police girl Lina, you two have duties that Integra wants completed." Lina sat there staring up at him, a pleased look in her eyes.

"Right away Alucard." She stood up and dusted herself off before kissing him and slipping through the wall into her room. Alucard rolled his eyes, licking his lips and thinking back on everything that had happened in the short time he had been with Lina. _'The human sense of whimsy really must be_ _wearing off on me.'_ He faded into the shadows and up towards Integra's office .

Lina fazed into Seras's room, and tapped on the coffin lid.

"Seras, wake up. Alucard says we need to go to work." There was a small shifting sound followed by Seras crawling out groggily and blinking at Lina.

"Alright, I'm up." Lina shoved a blood bag into Seras's hands while drinking her own. Seras looked down at it, her stomach growling and her fangs elongating at the thought of it. She felt her own vampire self taking over, the blood craze in her eyes before she shook it off and placed the blood on the table.

"It's better if you eat it, then you won't be such a risk to the humans." Seras just turned away and picked up her Harkonnen.

"But it'll end something very important to me. I don't know what, but I have the feeling it's too soon to end it." Seras had a far away quality to her voice, like she was talking more to herself then anything. Lina didn't press the issue, just taking the blood and putting it into one of the pockets on her uniform. Lina had changed into the Hellsing uniform, matching Seras. Lina's hand gun was in a holster that strapped to her thigh while her sword was on her back. Walter had checked over her weapons and decided that she would not need new ones and had repaired hers. Seras tugged at the hem line of her skirt once the large cannon was safely attached.

"Maybe we should ask Integra for new uniforms. I was thinking at least shorts." Seras laughed a little at Lina's comment. Lina had finished the blood and now was looking around for a trash can.

"I don't think she would." Lina nodded, walking out of the room with Seras towards the outside shooting range to get to training the new troops. Lina covered close range combat while Seras took the distance shooting.

"Especially if that French man complains about the change it scenery." Seras became flustered slightly. Lina just giggled and wiggled her eyebrows at Seras.

"Oh come on Seras, he is so into you. You can't tell me you haven't noticed." Seras sweat dropped, knowing all to well that the French pervert liked her.

"He's not my type." Lina rolled her eyes. A playful smile on her face.

"Well I don't see how that matters, you don't eat. And He's type O+ if I remember. So that should mean he tastes just like chicken. Maybe you should see if it's true." Seras stopped and was gaping at Lina for the perverted comment.

"I- I--" Lina interrupted her and started sing as they walking it the area that the men were sitting.

"Seras and Pip sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Pip with bite marks in his neck. But that's not all, that's not--" Seras had clamped Lina's mouth shut, her eyes darting around wildly, sighing in relief that Pip hadn't heard Lina. Then she stiffed as she noticed all the Wild geese and Lina's friends sitting there, all trying to hold back from laughing their asses off. Suddenly they all started to repeat the song and Seras cried out in frustration. If she had any blood in her body she would have flushed a brighter red then any tomato. Lina pulled Seras's hand off her mouth and held her hands up in an apologetic manner.

"Ok guys, that's enough, the last thing we want is Seras going all crazy on us for teasing her. Now separate into your groups so we can get this training down. Close range fighting practice with me, field medic's with Kyle, weapons and equipment mangers with Seth and the rest with Seras for shooting range practice." The men all nodded, knowing that Lina was higher in rank. It took only minutes for the troops to file out with the correct groups, leaving the room empty. Pip strolled in late, looking around and checking the roster for the nights training and missions. He was a rank higher then Seras, and grinned as he noticed that he was on the shooting range with her.

* * *

(Integra's office….) 

Alucard was somewhat surprised to hear Integra asking for his opinion. But he knew her reasons.

"Integra, I'm honored that you value my word in this matter." Integra scowled at him, not finding amusement in his false flattery.

"Just answer the bloody question servant." Alucard paid no attention to the harshness in her voice.

"As you wish Integra. I agree that Lina, Police girl, and I should be sent. As long as no one out side of this room and a few of the geese are informed of it should not be any great danger. Besides, I'm sure that they would prefer on attacking us there to insure that we can not leak their hiding spot. As for the transportation, I am more then capable of traveling, but even though Lina has recently joined the ranks of the true undead, both her and Seras are unable to cross in their current states." Integra took in the information, sighing at it.

"Walter, I expect you to find a way to get us down into that country. I'm going to be resting and I don't want to be disturbed." She stood up and rubbed her temples, not bothering to close the door behind her. Matt had gone down to the information room, helping to plan the missions for the next couple of days. Alucard and Walter were alone now in the office. Walter had a somewhat heavy look on his face as he stared out the window to the shooting range, watching as Seras and Pip argued over something.

"To think that Nazis are involved…that a specter from more than half a century ago would rear its head…" Alucard tipped his hat up slightly.

"Hunh. I don't know. Somehow, I had a feeling it was them. I've experienced this sensation, this dim sense before." Walter turned his head slightly.

"Ho? And why would that be?" One of Alucards' less manic grins formed.

"Why? You ask 'why?' Angel of Death? There are only three who've ever thought of trying to throw undead into actual combat before. One is you all. One is them. And one is me. Furthermore, their undead research facility was completely demolished fifty years ago. You and I killed everyone there, didn't we?" Walter smiled.

"Yes, yes, you're right. I just remembered. Alucard."

"This is way old age is such a menace." The left side of Walters' lips kicked up in a grin, snapping the fabric of his vest.

"Hmph… Old age is something to enjoy for we John Bulls. Alucard, we can hardly place our full confidence in Lina's group of in the Vatican's Iscariot. But the information is so slim, we have no other choice. One often hears gossip that remnants of the Nazi Party are trying to recuperate in South America…But here is an organization that does so much, and has hidden it from us for so long. They're no half-baked lot, that much is certain. However, they have obviously taken to provoking us recently. And we are not so soft that we'll take it lying down." Alucards' eyes softened and he got a gentler look on his face.

"Hahn. And that's why John Bull…grows old and fades away." Walter turned to face Alucard fully.

"I no longer wish for prosperity…lacking even so much as pride. Our three essential personal are yourself, Lina and Seras. That would leave the newcomers in training outside?" Alucard seemed to become a dark shadow in the moonlight.

"They'd only slow me down if I brought too many of them. Let them handle liaison duty." Walter returned to watch the troops out the window.

"Oh, come now, they seem to be doing quite well for themselves. Although their instructor is a source of worry." He watched as Seras and Pip continued to argue, then Seras shooting at the targets and destroying all the targets. He sweated as he watched.

"I worry for our future." Alucard seemed lost in thought.

"Oh, yes there was something I meant to ask you." Alucard snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" Walter once again turned to Alucard.

"Why make Seras into a vampire? Why would you do something so out of character?" Alucard didn't answer for a moment, turning his back to Walter.

"Who can say why? A whim? No, not really. She chose this journey of her own accord."

"By the way, how do you intend to get her and Lina to South America? Considering that they can't cross the ocean in their present forms, even by plane." There was the sound of pounding footsteps and the door burst open, Seras running in with her arms on the air and a freaked out look on her face. Pip could be seen behind her.

"Walter!!" He turned to Seras.

"Ah, Training is over then?" Seras pointed a finger at Pip.

"S-S-sex-sexual harassment! That weird mercenary commander was singing this nasty cadence!!" Alucard spoke up, diverging everyone's attention back to him.

"Walter. It's old-fashioned, but I have an idea."

* * *

(A Club in London…11:29 P.M.) 

Steve stared around the club, watching as the crowd ebbed out and the thick smoke cloud that hung over the place. Suddenly he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He had been drinking heavily, and chose to ignore the darkening of the atmosphere. He saw a flash of a painfully familiar red trench coat. _'Alucard'_ Steve thought in malice. He slid a few pounds on the counter and walked out the back door, knowing that the vampire was following him. They continued to walk, Steve never really seeing Alucard but feeling his presence all the way. The two men stopped in the dark part of a park, no one around, and Steve had a feeling that Alucard had some how forced everyone to leave. Suddenly Steve turned and threw punches wildly in the air, aiming straight for Alucards' smug face. Alucard easily dodged, letting Steve go on the offensive. Steve was to drunk to care that he didn't have any real chance against the vampire, not to mention too heart broken. As he had left Hellsing an hour or so after sundown, he had seen Lina and Alucard in the shadows, kissing each other while the troops where busy getting prepared for the training. He had known the two had been intimate, but _seeing_ it had be so painful. He felt as if he had been stabbed repeatedly through the heart and still had not died. Alucard grabbed both of Steve's' fist, halting the attacks. Steve growled, digging his feet into the ground and continued to push against the vampire, hearing his knuckles crack as he struggled.

"What the fuck do you want with me _Vampire_ ? It isn't enough that you've taken her away! Do you want me to admit defeat!" Alucard hadn't even budged; he was towering over Steve, which was strange, considering that they weren't that different in actual height. It had a strange de jai vu feeling for Alucard, like he had heard something similar before. _'Yes, I remember, Abraham and I.'_ He released Steve, letting the young man deliver a surprisingly strong punch. Alucard stepped back, Steve panting for air.

"Your brother got worried when you didn't answer his call. I came to check." Alucard spoke in an unusually stoic voice. Steve spit at the ground next to Alucards' feet, huffing slightly, the alcohol starting to wear off.

"Yeah right, probably came to rub it in that you have Lina wrapped around your fucking, heartless, corpse like fingers." Alucard felt the blood in his veins boil. He couldn't very well call it his, but it reacted with his emotions well enough.

"Speak plainly boy, I have no mood to play word games." Steve snorted loudly, angry, drunken laughter coming from him.

"Fuck off. I'm sick of that disgusting face of yours. I just hope that I'm around the day she realizes the truth, cause then she'll see me as her knight in armor and you as the monster that you truly are." Alucard moved to quickly to be seen, Steve now dangling in the air while Alucard barred his fangs.

"What are you saying?" Steve didn't meet the vampires stare.

"That you only turned her for your own damn amusement! You don't love her! I love her! I spent seven years with her. I cared for her when she was sick. I was there all those times she needed a shoulder to cry on, watching her waste her love for a creature like you. Saving her life countless times while you…did nothing." As the last words left his lips Steve slumped in Alucards' hold. Alucard forced Steve to meet his red eyes as he spoke.

"She is not a case of passing fancy to me. I care deeply for her. I'm sorry your love is not returned, but you know nothing of heart ache." With that Alucard released him, Steve stumbling to stand. Alucard turned to return back through the shadows to Hellsing.

"By the way, Lina was the one that forced me to come. She is worried and wants to talk to you." Steve stared after Alucard and just stood there, shaking his head and clearing it of most of his drunken stupor.

"She's worried…" He slowly made his way back to the club, got in the car and drove back to Hellsing.

* * *

(The Next Day….) 

Integra and Walter walked down the hallway to where the geese were packing the necessities for the trip.

"So, how did you decide to transport Lina and Police girl?"

"Yes about that." Integra opened the door and was greeted with a strange sight of Alucard in a modern suit sitting on top of Seras's coffin. Alucards' and Linas' coffin already wrapped up and in the back of the transport van. She looked around but found no sign of Lina. She assumed that Lina was already sleeping inside her own.

"We settled on using a coffin in the end." Seras could be heard complaining from the inside of the coffin. Integra had a 'are you mad' look on her face.

"I don't see that getting through customs."

"There shan't be any." Integra turned to look at Walter.

"Why not?' The way she asked sounded like she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know.

"Because it is a smuggling vessel." The look on Integra's face was of begrudging acceptance.

"Are you certain about this?"

"We had to ship the firearms too you know."

"And my coffin."

"It'z ze same smugglers we always use. Long as we're payin' zem, we can rely on zem." Pip stood up and smirked as the troops finished packing Seras. Seras continued to whine about being let out.

"Silence." Alucard detached himself from the coffin and removed his glasses.

"That isn't how you usually dress. Isn't direct sunlight one of a vampire's worst enemies?" Integra lips tugged upward on the left.

"I can't be expected to go for a plane ride dressed like that. It'd make me a walking billboard for our foes. Besides, for me, sunlight isn't some great enemy. I just hate it." He learned over slightly, waiting for his commands. Integra's eyes narrowed.

"You have only one order: Search and Destroy." He bowed, his manic grin and blood hungry eyes in place.

"I understand. My master."

* * *

**Yes, the end. I know that it I borrowed most of the lines from the manga story, but I still own nothing by my own characters.**


	14. September 1st, 1939

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I have been busy with school and the fact that the plot took a turn in my head that wasn't originally on the map. I have been wondering lately if people are noticing some of the references I have been putting into the story. I'm very sorry that the beginning of the chapter will be slow. Anyway, here's the next chapter. P.S. I didn't bother looking up time zones so if their off don't worry about it.

**Chapter Nine: September 1st, 1939 **

(Hellsing Headquarters…September 16…Early Morning)

Matt lay in his bed, seeming to be struggling with some invisible enemy in his dreams. He was murmuring into his pillow, small beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

_(Flashback/Dream)_

Matt was creeping around inside the top floor of the abandoned apartment complex, Seth outside in the van directing their movements through the head sets and video cameras set up on their night vision goggles. Lina was on the floor under him, Kyle and Steve on the floors under them. Cerberus and Scylla had been left with Seth as protection. Matt's earpiece hissed and Seth's voice came through.

"Boss, keep close to the wall farthest from the doors, Lina said she sensed some major movement up there. She and the others are clearing up the ghouls and are on their way. Stay away from the north side and move towards the stairs so you can meet up with them." Matt tapped his headset to respond.

"Roger that, on my way to meet them." He moved back against the wall and kept his gun ready as he started towards the stairs. As he rounded the corner he felt a rush of wind and was suddenly staring down at a young man, almost a boy from the appearance. The catlike ears and strange mini-shorts certainly where misleading for how dangerous the man was. The werewolf spoke up, a German accent traceable in his voice.

"Ja, hello Matt. How are you? Vell I hope, for now at least. I vas ordered to teach you and jou're little group a lesson about meddling." Matt fired off a few shots, but the werewolf was too quick and had easily dived on top of him. The gun was thrown out of Matt's hands and he was bucking to try and pitch the werewolf from him. Matt could hear Seth screaming into the earpiece, and the pounding of boots on the stairs. Lina was screaming at the top of her lungs, the swish of her sword and the blaring sounds of continuous gunfire. Apparently the ghouls were putting up a strong defense. The werewolf jumped off him as the bullets started to rain down in the hallway. Matt found himself crawling down the hallway as Steve and Kyle came into view, Lina holding a rear defense. Then the gunfire stopped as the werewolf disappeared from sight. Matt stood up and ran towards them. Lina came into view, and as she was opening her mouth in a look of horror Matt felt a blinding pain in his left arm. He felt the flesh being torn and the werewolf's saliva coating his arm and seeping into the wound. He felt himself hit the floor and then everything went silent, he could see what was going on, but none of the sounds made it to his ears. He felt Steve and Kyle pick him up and carry him out of the building, Lina shouting orders and a look of pure distress on her face. He felt his vision go blurry before completely fading into black.

Matt woke up a few hours later, all of them sitting around his bed. He noticed a smell, it was strange and offensive. Then suddenly he was gagging on the scent, and the skin of his neck and arm were burning. He looked and saw a strange paste on his arm and what looked like a silver medallion around his neck. He suddenly started to struggle, finding his limbs strapped down. Lina stood up and put her hand to his forehead, speaking soothingly to him. He couldn't understand what she was saying but he did calm down. Eventually what was being said he could understand, and he wished he couldn't.

"Matt, I'm so sorry this is my fault. If I had just sensed that fucking werewolf sooner this never would have happened. I swear I'm doing everything I can to reverse it, but you'll never be completely human. That werewolf tainted you and did a lot of damage to your arm, I'm so sorry….Matt forgive me…I'm so sorry." At this she broke down crying, clutching his right hand. Matt felt his own tears cloud his vision and understood that she meant he was a werewolf. He couldn't control himself and started to yell at her.

"You worthless piece of shit! What good is a fucking whore like you for if you can't do anything right! I'm fucking glad your soul is doomed! Cause an insignificant cunt like you would just be wasting space in hell! Get the fuck out of my face you goddamned piece of heathen rat shit!" He felt her release his hand and run out of the room. His rage followed her. Steve looked torn between staying with Matt and running off to comfort Lina. Matt saw this.

"What's wrong Steve, can't pick where your loyalties lay. Well I'm about to make your mind up for you buddy. I want you to get the fuck out of my sight! Go on; go after that little cunt of yours! Don't want you to miss your chance to fuck her like the whore she is. Go on! I hope you two bitches get fucking A.I.D.s and rot in the deepest pit of hell!" Steve nodded, walking out the door and slamming it shut, the bang hurting his now sensitive hearing. He blacked out again, this time when he woke up he was staring at a mirror, and he looked at his face in the mirror. He was yelling as he changed into the beast. The face of a transformed werewolf was snarling at him, and he watched in horror as it attacked Lina, Seth, Steve, and most of all Integra. He was like an outsider watching his own body, seeing everything and feeling nothing. Integra was screaming at him, fighting him off with a sword and thrashing out as he ripped her apart.

_(End dream/flashback)_

Matt sat up screaming and sweating heavily. His arm was burning and the silver cross was almost too much to bear. Seth barged in to Matt's room; Walter was behind him, a worried frown on his face. Matt fell back onto the bed, his body convulsing slightly. Seth cursed and went to the dresser, digging through the drawers and pulling out a pouch.

"What's going on here?" Walter sounded slightly perturbed by Matt's strange behavior. Seth looked up at Walter, biting his lip.

"Matt should be the one to explain, it's not my place. But right now we need to brew some of this tea for him. It'll stop the convulsions and bring him back from where ever the hell his mind is." Walter nodded, heading off to the kitchen with Seth on his heels. It only took a few minutes before the two were back in Matt's room. Propping his head up and slowly dripping some of the murky liquid into Matt's mouth Seth worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to…I never wanted…to hurt you…Integra." Matt was mumbling as he stopped shaking. Passing a warm cloth to Seth to put on Matt's forehead, Walter examined the scar on his left arm. _'Bite marks._' Suddenly what was happening made sense.

"This has to do with that werewolf, does it not. He was infected." Seth nodded cheerlessly. A heavy sigh passed his lips.

"Lina did the best she could, but she couldn't completely rid his system of it. Matt was livid when he found out, that was one of the reasons our business closed. He would lash out at her every time she made even the tiniest mistake after a mission. And he took his rage out on Steve for defending her. In the end Lina just got up and left for the U.S. After she left we realized that we couldn't keep up with all the missions, and we started loosing money. Then our visas expired and we were all kicked out." Walter nodded, absorbing all the information. Walter realized just how little he and Integra actually knew about the people they had hired. Or about Lina for that matter, he knew they could trust her as a person but they didn't really know what she had done with her life after them. Matt was still wrestling with the monsters of his mind while the two talked.

"How did any of you even meet her?" Seth blinked, not expecting that question.

"Well she was just turning seventeen when I met her. She was in my weapons store trying to buy a couple of daggers from me. And for reasons I'm not even sure of we became friends. I introduced her to Steve and Kyle. And then they in turn introduced us to Matt here. Back then Steve, Kyle and I were still wearing our natural hair colors. Never really seen Matt without the red streaks." Seth stopped to give Matt some more of the tea and to wipe some of the sweat off. An untimely smile creeping on Seth's lips as he looked at Walter.

"I bet you can't guess my hair color." Walter didn't even seem phased by the question.

"You're blonde, and the Burris brothers have brown hair." Seth just huffed. A groan from Matt brought Seth back to the task at hand.

"I'm drowning down here." Quickly taking the cup away from Matt's mouth Seth grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry buddy. How you feeling?" Matt sat up, throwing the cloth off his head and rubbing his arm.

"Like shit." Matt looked up and noticed Walter staring at him.

"I think you should tell Integra about your condition." Matt sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to, especially after his dream.

"I hope she won't hate me." He stood up and started to get dressed.

(Midday….Small airfield just outside Rio de Janeiro...inside the plane)

Alucard stood up from his seat as the plane stopped. He cracked his neck and went down to where the coffins were being unloaded. He went over to Lina's coffin and knocked on the top. There was a grumbling and it went silent again. His eye twitched in annoyance. He opened her coffin and was fighting the urge to laugh, and lost. Lina sat up in her coffin, looking at him and tilting her head to the side in bewilderment as to his mirth. She was wearing a nightgown that looked like she had stolen it from Tinker Bell, her hair was messy and sticking up at strange angles. But what really did it was the stuffed dragon she had cuddled to her chest and the pink blanket wrapped around her legs and waist. All the men that came in to unload the plane joined Alucard in his mirth at the sight. Lina looked down at herself and blushed, pulling the lid to her coffin back and hiding back inside. Alucard finally calmed down and reopened her coffin, a smirk on his lips as she tried to bury her face into the lining.

"I think you are the only vampire in existence that can wake up with bed head. We don't move in our sleep and yet you manage to get wrapped in a blanket. And if I'm not mistaken that's the same stuffed dragon you threw at my head." Lina whimpered in embarrassment but turned to look at him.

"Why are you waking me up Alucard?" He stood up and suddenly his normal air of smugness was snapped back into place.

"You're going to be looking around to see if you recognize any one that will be a potential lead." Lina looked past him at the out side and saw the afternoon sun shining brightly.

"Don't worry about the sun. You are strong enough to survive it. Now get dressed, we're going to be checking into a very nice hotel so make sure it's appropriate." Lina nodded, picking out her nice clothes and hurrying to change.

(Center of Rio de Janeiro…Hotel Rio)

Lina was looking over Alucard's appearance, admiring the commanding presence he held in his white suit with the long dark coat. She didn't even mind the cigarette he was smoking. Somehow he just always looked like the man you would be terrified to meet yet would beg for a one night stand with. She was clothed in a black cocktail dress, and had a small shall wrapped around her shoulders. She looked out at the city she had called home for years as their party stepped out of the cars, and felt as if she was split in two. Half of her loved the city with its people and the beautiful jungles outside of the city, wanting to stay and enjoy it. While the other wanted to leave as soon as possible because of the foreboding she felt in her gut. Not about what could happen here, but that something had been left undone in England. She couldn't really explain it, but the closest was weary of having left an unknown enemy alone with a wounded teammate.

"You feel that too then weakling?" Lina nodded, walking slightly behind him. They entered the hotel lobby, Alucard strolling up to the front desk with Lina hanging onto his arm. Pip was walking behind them, directing the smuggler in the movement of the coffins.

"I have a reservation for a suite…" The young man behind the counter looked up and had the mandatory hotel cordial smile in place.

"Yes Sir. Your suite is on the top floor. Mr. J. H. Brenner? We were told to _expect_ you." Lina narrowed her eyes slightly, not liking what that sounded like. She started scanning for any of the presences that she had encountered previously. The young man was human, in fact Alucard, Seras and herself were the only supernatural energies in the entire hotel. The smugglers walked into the lobby carrying the coffins and the young man seemed to freak out. Pip was talking with the men.

"Oiii, in 'ere. Zees way."

"A suite on the top floor." Pip nodded to Alucard.

"Roger! 'Ey, over 'ere. It'z ze top floor." The man behind the desk finally spoke up.

"S-sir. We _can't_ have you keeping such large luggage…" Alucard's eyes shifted to pin the man under his stare.

"There's no problem." The man seemed to doubt himself as he spoke.

"Yes sir, there is. Something that size in this hotel…" He trailed off as Alucard removed his glasses and extended his hand towards the mans face. The man looked like he was about to speak when Alucard cut him off.

"There. Is no. Problem." The mans eyes glazed over and he repeated the words.

"There. Is. No. Problem." Alucard repeated it again, his voice taking on a hypnotic tone.

"There's no problem." The man still had that glazed look, a smile on his lips.

"No problem, none at all." Alucard turned away from the counter, grabbing Lina's arm and moving with her towards the elevator. He spoke to Pip.

"Let's go, hurry and bring it up." Pip turned to look at the man and a freaked out look came on his face.

"Whadya do? Magic?" Alucard shrugged off the comment and released Lina's arm.

"Are you going to teach me and Seras how to do that?"

"I didn't do anything. More to the point, what's holding up the luggage?" Pip shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's just scary 'ow easy zis is."

"………Perhaps……." He threw a glance through his glasses around the room and hmphed.

"Something amiss?" Alucard smirked and showed off his fangs.

"There's no problem." He turned and continued walking.

"This promises to be a _fun_ holiday." Pip looked to Lina who just turned her hands up in shared confusion. As they left to follow Alucard, they didn't hear the conversation in the lobby.

"This is Red Glove calling White Sock. The _guest_ has just checked in. I repeat, the _guest_ has checked in."

(The top floor suite…)

Pip was looking around the room in shock.

"Would you look at zis!! I'm used to cheap thirty dollar downtown hotels! Night and day! It's ruddy bourgeois I tell you!"

"Cheap hotels have their own advantages." Pip took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Is zat so…" Lina walked over and pinched it out, Pip gave her a perturbed look but said nothing. Alucard looked at Seras's coffin.

"Sure is quiet. That's not like her." Pip walked over and looked at the coffin disinterestedly.

"She was really freakin' out during ze transpit. Guess she didn't take to bein' tricked. Looks like she must 'ave gotten tired or given up, and fallen asleep." Lina snorted.

"She fell asleep, but I had to mentally fight with her to get her to be quiet enough for me to sleep." Alucard grabbed the cloth that was wrapped around his coffin and yanked it off. A second sheet was wrapped around the bottom and fell away easily to revel the ominous black coffin. It sent shivers down Pip's spine.

"So zat's your coffin zen, eh…?" Alucard sat on his coffin, his hair lengthening as he spoke.

"That's right. My final dominion. Here I am born, here I die." Lina rolled her eyes as she walked off to a different part of the room.

"Drama king." Pip let his lips twist slightly in a grin as he headed towards the door.

"I recon suites and what not must seem pointless to a bloke like you. Right zen, ze investigation starts tomorrow so 4-6-4-5. I'll come get you in ze evening. You prefer nighttime, right? You vampires." Alucard stood up, leaning against the wall.

"Oh I can hardly wait." Pip turned before exiting out the door.

"Eh?" Alucard turned to return to the darker part of the room where his coffin was.

"Looks like it'll be fun, this place." Pip shivered at the way Alucards' deep voice resonated as those words were spoken. Closing the door behind him Pip hurried out of the hotel and headed off to where he was staying. Lina came back from where she had disappeared to in the room with a bottle of wine in hand. Quirking an eyebrow at her Alucard reached out, reading the label then looking Lina over with a calculating look.

"What's the occasion?" Lina shrugged, throwing her shall off and removing the heels.

"I didn't know there had to be one." Alucard stepped closer to her, towering over her short height. He still had a mischievous grin on his lips, his coat easily sliding from his shoulders. Lina looked up and shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood, I just have a horrible feeling that something terrible is going to happen and it's going to be my fault again." Alucard leaned down to be somewhat closer to her.

"Something terrible is probably going to happen here, and you will be partly at fault, but I thought you would find it almost as fun as I will." Lina rolled her eyes, and gave him a small smile.

"I'm not talking about here, I mean at Hellsing. I feel like I'm staring at a puzzle and just not seeing the big picture. Maybe I should call Steve to see if he notices anything unusual." As she turned to pick up the hotel phone Alucards' hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"The phones could be bugged. After all, our host went through all the trouble of trying to isolate us on the top of an almost empty hotel. If you insist on checking with _him_ then go out and find a payphone." Lina rubbed her wrist after Alucard released her. He had squeezed her wrist painfully when he had mentioned Steve. She looked up at Alucard, titling her head to the side.

"Why are the two of you acting so weird when I mention either of your names?" Alucard stepped over to the cabinet with the wine glasses, pouring himself a healthy portion. Taking a swig of his glass he looked back at her, a look in his eyes she couldn't read and his voice taking on a tone that made her feel like hiding in her coffin for the rest of her undead life.

"Did you know his has feeling for you? He even tried to fight with me the other night. He said that you should be his, and that one day you would see me as a monster and go running into his arms." Lina bit her lip, looking down at her feet.

"I did, but I told him that we can't be anything more than friends." Alucard downed the glass.

"Do you regret not being with him?" He didn't look at her, just stared at the empty glass in his hand.

"No, I don't regret it. I love him, but as a brother. I feel that way for all of them. We took care of each other and became a family. If we had been together it would have destroyed our friendship and it means too much to me to risk it." She came up to him and took the glass out of his hand and twisted her fingers with his. He looked at her face and saw the little wink she gave him.

"Besides, it wouldn't have been fair to Steve if I had forced myself to love him. You kinda ruined me, after meeting and falling in love with a man like you I just didn't want anyone else." She kissed him gently on the lips.

"So before you go all evil vampiric overlord on everyone within a half mile radius why don't you ruin me for others in every way possible." A wicked grin crossed his lips and he pushed her up against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned out as he grinded against her and fisted her hands on the front of his shirt. He bit into her neck, drinking from her as his hands made quick work of the zipper on her dress.

(Meanwhile…In Zeppelin flying towards Rio de Janeiro…)

The Major looked over the images on the screen, a seemingly permanent grin of his fat face. His hands were folded in his lap as he leaned forward in his chair.

"It's all coming together so nicely gentlemen. I can hear the sound of the var orchestra tuning their instruments. They'll be starting the show in just a few more hours. How is Tubalcain doing after his upgrade?" Doc wiped his forehead of sweat that was not there, a grin of pride on his face.

"Already on the ground und waiting to carryout the next stage Major." The grin widen on the Major's face.

"Then go head and call Burris, ve vill activate him soon and ve vant him to be ready for his part. Also see if you can't get the reports ve vant sent to the television stations." Doc nodded and quickly left to do as ordered.

(Hellsing headquarters…Midday…Integra's Office…)

Integra looked at Matt's worried face and sighed. She had heard him hours earlier about his condition and had asked that he leave to let her think. She hadn't been concerned with the werewolf bite because she had assumed that if Lina had been there then it would have been curable. He had shown no indication of having been affected, not even a five o'clock shadow after two days without shaving. But he was and that was what mattered. It made no impact on his working status for Hellsing, but for their budding relationship it was as final as a silver bullet.

"Mr. Vance, even though you are on the barest of levels a werewolf your employment is not cancelled, nor will it be recorded in your file your condition seeing as you are for the most part in control of it." Matt felt like ripping out his own heart when he heard her call him by his last name. He had hoped for her to still see him at least as a friend, but it was over. He loved her but it was all gone, but he wouldn't give up on her love that easy.

"Integra don't end us this way, please I'm begging you. I love you, and I know you've been happier since we've been together. Don't throw our relationship out like this-" Integra interrupted him, not wanting to hear more because her resolve might crack, not break, just crack. She turned her chair towards her window so she wouldn't look at him.

"Mr. Vance, I'm your commanding officer and you will address me in a befitting manner. Now please return to your duties." Matt's face went stone hard, and he snapped to attention.

"I'm sorry Sir Hellsing. It won't happen again." He left the room quickly, Walter and Seth waiting on the opposite side of the door. Seth and Walter nodded, Walter heading into Integra's office and Seth after Matt.

"Sir Integra, can I get you anything." Walter asked as he closed the door behind him. He looked up when he heard no answer. Worried he approached her, he watched her quickly swipe away something from her eyes but gave no indication he had seen.

"Sir Integra?" She looked back at him; the only sign of emotional disturbance was the watery look in her eyes.

"A strong cup of tea Walter, please." He nodded.

"Of course Sir Integra, I'll be back shortly." As he turned to leave he heard her speak again.

"Why does my fate hate me so much Walter?" He stopped just before exiting the room.

"You carry this burdened because you were born to it, as for why I can not say. God and the Devil make their own plans."

(Half hour to sundown…Hotel Rio….Suite on top floor)

Lina was curled up inside her coffin, the lid off as she had been too tired after Alucard had made good use of his vampiric endurance. She had drunken most of the blood packs that were hers in order to regain some strength. Suddenly she shot up from her coffin, dashing over to Alucards' coffin and waking him. He was easily roused from sleep, the sound of Lina's voice making it impossible to.

"Look, I know I'm a sex god, but even I need some time to rest." He gave her a lopsided grin and looked over her naked body.

"Then again…I hate to leave a woman unsatisfied." Lina frowned at him.

"Alucard, I sense a vampire very close by. And if you would stop looking at my body you might notice something else wrong with the hotel." He sniffed and was hit with a wave of the sweet scent of fresh blood.

"Seems like the fun started with out us. We had best get ready." He stood up and moved to the shower, Lina quickly locking the door of their room. Not wanting to be ambushed in her current state of undress.

(Half hour past sundown…Hotel Rio…)

Lina strapped her weapons in place as Alucard loaded Jackal and Casull excitedly. Suddenly both turned to the open widow to see a helicopter with a full camera crew watching them. Luckily Lina had dressed in her normal clothes, not wanting to wear the Hellsing uniform. She waved weakly at the camera crew before backing up into the shadows of the room where Alucard had gone. Seras was woken up and was freaking out as she saw the cameras. Alucard was grinning.

"Come, it's time for war." He walked over to the phone, dialing a number while Lina closed the drapes and Seras unloaded her cannon.

(Hellsing Headquarters…..Information room…)

Matt was sipping some water when one of the monitors flickered and the sound on it was turned up.

"Once again, we are reporting live from the Hotel Rio. Three terrorists have taken ten hostages and have already killed seven people…Hold on, we have just been informed as to the identities of the terrorists. The man according to the hotel register is J.H. Brenner, and one of the women is a known local terrorist that was working here for six years with the alias of Miss Luna Tick. The other woman is still unidentified. They are believed to be heavily armed and authorities have no choice but to exercise the highest caution." The water went flying and he was choking on air as Lina's code name was said. Not even staying to hear the rest he rushed towards Integra's office, bursting through the door. Integra looked at him and a scowl crossed her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" He just brought up her monitor and turned it to the right channel. Integra watched silently as the showed pictures of all three vampires. Then the phones started ringing off the hook and Walter hurriedly answered them.

"Sir Hellsing?" Matt said as he had finally calmed down his breathing.

"Just start getting this under control Private Vance. Now!" Matt nodded, dashing back to the information room. Integra reached for her cigars and lit it, her eyes narrowing into hard lines.

"How brilliantly conceived. If you want a conflict that badly, we will give you one. Bloody warmongers."

(Rio de Janeiro…The Zeppelin…)

"Vat say you Dok?" The Doc grinned at the Major, adjusting the lenses of his glasses.

"He ist good, Ja. A superb model. Und now I suspect ve vill confirm our suspicions. Vether this man who, being a midian and yet goes on hunting other medians…vill kill ordinary innocent humans…or vether he von't. Or, perhaps he vill be the one killed."

(Hotel Rio….Top Floor…)

Lina was keeping watch on the helicopter and ground through the drapes, Seras pacing. Alucard was drumming his fingers on the table as he waited for his call to go through. Getting bored Lina spoke out.

"I don't suppose you're calling down for room service?" Without missing a beat Seras responded.

"That doesn't make any sense Lina, why would he order room service. We're in the middle of blown to bits by the police." Lina shook her head. _'At least she's trying.'_

"I know that Seras, I was making a joke. But seriously where are you calling Alucard? Aren't you worried about the phone being tapped?" He shrugged. Lina looked back down at the front door of the hotel and noticed how all the cameras were turned off and large swarms off men in swat gear where filing into the hotel.

"Um...guys, their sending some swat troops up. So I think that phone call is going to have to wait because they've got enough ammo to do some real damage to this room." Alucard nodded and Seras seemed to be nervous.

"Police girl, I'm on hold so go wait in the far room and keep the line open. Weakling go with her. Hurry." They nodded and followed his orders. Lina quickly unlocked the front door before going after Seras.

The hotel was silent as the swat team reached the top floor. Five men proceeded to the room, check back in with ground base.

"This is team Deilo at the suite on the top floor. Roger, commencing entry. Ready!" The team leader was about to ram the door when he noticed it was slightly ajar. He held up his hand and counted down with his fingers and kicking the door open, two entering the room and two bracing the door. They were wary of the seemingly empty room as they slowly advanced, weapons at the ready.

"Find them! There's no way downstairs! Be careful!" They dissipated slowly to the different parts of the room. Lina and Seras pressed together tightly in the closet with the phone, Lina using some shadow manipulation to hide the door. They went as still as the dead when the crunching of boots paused in front of their hiding spot. They didn't even let out a sigh of relief as the boots moved on. One of the men gasped when he walked into the main bedroom of the suite to see three coffins.

"Comandante!!" The commander and the rest of the unit quickly proceeded to file into the room. Each of the men having similar reactions as the first man did, the center of attention being Alucard's coffin.

"What in the …?"

"A…coffin?" One of the men moved closer, leaning over it to read the words written on the base of the lid.

"Something's written on it….." The commander came over and read it aloud.

"The bird of Hermes is my name…eating my wings to make me tame…?" Lina and Seras shot each other looks of dread as the heard the man reading from the coffin. The same thought flashed in their heads, _'Those poor souls.'_

"What _is_ this?" The men were reaching to open the ominous black coffin when a voice boomed out.

"**Don't touch my coffin.**" All the men's head snapped around towards the voice, their eyes widening at the intimidating figure in the widow under a full moon. The red hat shrouding the figures face in shadows, the only thing they could make out was the orange tint of the sunglasses. They quickly aimed their guns at him.

"Freeze!!" Alucard simply let his glasses slid down his aristocratic nose and his crazed red eyes pierce into theirs. The men stepped back without realizing it, their guns still locked on Alucard.

"Don't touch my coffin. Get away. Get away from my coffin." The man in the back panicked at the words and threatening aura which rolled off Alucard.

"Fire!" Suddenly there was a roar of gunfire, Alucard being blown to bits. Lina and Seras huddled together, listening to the ostensibly endless rounds of shells. After what seemed to be hours but in truth was only three minutes or so the gunfire stopped. They could hear the men breathing heavily.

"Thought I told you not to move, twisted bastard." One of the other men shrugged.

"We had orders to shoot to kill in the first place. But that was too much. I'd can it overkill."

"So what? We were told not to take chances. But what the hell was with this guy? Was he just stupid?" Seras had to put a strong grip on Lina's shoulder to prevent her from storming out of the closet. She knew that Lina was somewhat more powerful then she but Seras highly doubted that Lina would survive a hailstorm of bullets, silver or not.

"Who knows? That's for our superiors to deal with. Anyway, our work's half done." Lina pressed back away from the door, Seras looking at the phone like it was the cause of all their problems.

"There was supposed to be those women here too."

"All right! Hurry and spread out!! Once you find them, shoot them on sight like _this _guy!!" Both of their mouths hung open at the comment, scooting closer together.

"Damned hounds." Everyone in the room, including Seras and Lina jumped at the sound of Alucards voice.

"Your power is impressive, but a pack of hounds can't beat me." The men watched in horror as the blood and bits of flesh turned into black, swarming shadows that reformed and reconnected with his mangled body.

"**_I cannot be killed by dogs._**" He stood up, major parts of his body still reforming. The men were transfixed in sheer terror. Their guns were forgotten at their sides and their mouths agape. ****

"That which defeats a monster is always a man." As those words left his lips his body was completely reformed. Without warning Alucard attacked the nearest man, sinking every one of his razor shape fangs deep into the soft skin of the mans' neck. Yanking upward Alucard shredded the flesh of the mans neck and the body separated completely, soaring across the room and splattering everyone in the room in blood. Spitting the head out of his mouth he ripped another's head clean from the shoulders, counting out load.

"Two." Splitting a third at the waist, the top half smacking sickly against the wall and adding to the pool of blood.

"Three." He shred the fourth like mince meat, letting the blood rain down on him and reveling in it. The last one ran for the front door, yanking at it desperately when he found it locked. Alucard sauntered calmly after the man, leaning against the wall causally with a body handing from his mouth, teeth buried deeply into the corpse's neck. Some how this didn't impede on his speech capability.

"It won't open." The last man slumped against the door and pulled out his hand gun, it shaking in his hold.

"Fr--! Fr…..Freak!!" Alucard spit out the body and stepped on it's head, popping it like a balloon and splattering brains across the floor. Blood was dripping out the sides of his mouth and he was wearing a grin that made the room get colder by degrees.

"I get that a lot. So, what does it make you? A man? A dog? A freak?" The man was breathing heavily but bravely put his gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. Alucard seemed shocked, his surprise turning into a deep fury towards the man. He would take it out on his team mates later.

"Alright, you can come out now." Seras and Lina exited the closet, stopping in their tracks at the sight of blood and gore. Lina recovered quicker, taking the phone from a petrified Seras and turning away from the sea of blood.

(Outside the hotel…)

All the people outside were screaming in mindless terror as the bodies bled down the poles and the black figure that cast a shadow that stretched up four stories. Alucard drew his prized guns as he scanned the crowd for his opponent. Lina and Seras had separated to carry out their own tasks.

"Now. Come on out. I've had quite my fill of the smorgasbord. Or will I have to fill this place with the dead?" He saw the tall man in white stroll forward, a fanged grin in place.

"Goodness me, wasn't that a magnificent meal! But after all! After all, you are the much renowned Alucard!!" Alucard stared the vampire down. The vampire in white drew a playing card, flipping it between his fingers.

"My name is Tubalcain Alhambra. By those close to me I am know as the Dandy." Alucard lifted a finger and jerked his arm upward.

"Are you the one that sent in that pitiful bunch?" Dandy looked up and shook his head in mock sympathy.

"Those poor souls, you mean. They are there because their foolish superiors wanted it badly enough to sacrifice all their own men. Eternal life, that is." Alucard felt his new blood rush with excitement.

"They're fools beyond redemption. In this world, eternity doesn't even exist."

(Outside Hotel Rio with Lina…)

She watched in a mixture of amazement and shock at the two combating vampires. She shook it off quickly and continued to follow a scent through the crowd. When she found Pip he was concealing a bomb and had his guns tucked into his jacket.

"Yo, Frenchy. You're going to need these to get into that operations tent." He turned and found that she had parts of the swat team uniform in her hands. She had managed to save some that weren't soaked in blood. He nodded, taking them and slipping into them while she held the explosive.

"Once you're done I'll meet you and we'll grab a helicopter to get our asses out of here. And don't get shot, I'm not any good at treating bullet wounds." Before he could say anything else she was gone.

"Creepy vampires."

On my god, this chapter is over already. My hands hurt and I think I'm going to soak them for a while. Anyways, please leave me some reviews. Don't worry; as long as I'm not grounded I'll be able to put another chapter up by next Monday or Tuesday. I want to thank all you for reading this story. Peace out.


	15. Brother Not Mine

Ok, I know I need to clear a few things up and I want to take time answer reviews.

PaulaLopez: I'm sorry, when I said vampires couldn't blush I meant they can't if they don't have enough body in their body. Seras will every rarely blush because she doesn't eat. It takes a large amount of rest for her body to be able to blush, in my story any way. Thanks for offering help with the story, but they won't be in Brazil much longer so no real need for real places right now. Later if I write more flashback chapters in the future I'll ask for some help on getting the places right. -

Birdy Main: Thanks for poking me, and like always for reviewing.

Chaucer: I would love to get someone to edit my story; I know it needs it badly. And I know how you feel about the self inserts, but thanks for thinking mine is worth a read.

Josh: Yes, Steve, Kyle, Matt, Seth and Lina are all my own original characters. They might make appearances in some of my other stories I'll write later on just because they are my favorite characters I've made.

**Chapter Ten: Brother Not Mine**

(Cheap Motel…St. Rose outside Of Rio…)

The motel room was empty save for Alucard who was on the phone with Integra. The other three had left the room in search of travel arrangements and food for Pip. You could hear Integra's voice shouting over the phone.

"You bloody git! Just get back here!" She hung up and Alucard rolled his eyes, enjoying his ability to make his master lose her cool. Lina leaped into the room, a big smile on her face and a knock off McDonald's bag in her hand. Pip and Seras came in after her, closing the door.

"We're back, but there aren't any ships leaving for at least a week. Oh and I got some chicken nuggets, wanna share?" Alucard shook his head as Lina tool a bite, the smile quickly leaving her face and a sickly green color swarming her face. She spit the food out and rushed to the restroom, gagging on it. Seras looked down to the bag of food in her own hand and then at where Lina had disappeared to and back again, a sad look on her face.

"That's not good enough, we're stealing a plane." Every one had a shocked look on their faces, Lina's poking out from the bathroom. Pip and Seras spoke together.

"There's no fucking way, we're going to die." Lina piped in after them, wiping her mouth off.

"No fucking way I'm doing it. I'm Middle Eastern and I don't want to damage my people's image further." Seras turned towards where Lina was.

"I thought you said that was Arabs and your Persian." Lina came back throwing the food she had brought out.

"Doesn't make a difference to the airport security or the politicians which one I am. I'm always 'randomly' selected for additional scree-." Suddenly all of the occupants turned to the door as the heavy foot falls came towards them with propose in each step. Seras and Pip backed away and Alucard grinned. Lina dove towards her coffin, getting their weapons out. The door splintered into a shower of wooden dust as Anderson burst into the room, fists at the ready as he and Alucard started punching the shit out of each other. Seras slinked over to Lina and grabbed her cannon, shaking noticeable as she tried to aim it at Anderson. The priest looked around the room to see a lot of gun barrels pointed at his face. He spotted the fearful Seras and snorted, tossing a bayonet in her direction till it embedded its self into the wall. He reached for his broken glasses and put them on.

"Aif ye go aboot thirteen kilometers til the noorth, there's ae Vatican airfield disguised as ae crop dusters. There's ae wee jet there wi' its engine a'ready warmed up. Ging on, awat wi ye. It's a'yers, tak it and vanish. While ah can still control ma urge tae kill the lot o'ye." Seras, Lina and Pip didn't need to be told twice, each grabbing something and dashing past the priest. Alucard pulled the paper away from the bayonet, walking leisurely past Anderson and after the others. Once they where gone from the room Anderson took his anger out on the walls before heading off himself.

"Lina, I thought you said you wanted to kick Father Anderson the next time you saw him. Why didn't you?" Lina just readjusted her grip on her load.

"Getting back to London is more important then some petty revenge." Seras smirked.

"You're scared of him too, aren't you?" Lina growled, looking past Pip at Seras, Alucard leading their little party.

"Even if I was, which _I'm not_, at least I wasn't shaking like a leaf." Seras sniffed indignantly.

"Hey you didn't go through what I did when I met him. And you ran out of there just as fast as I did." Alucard rolled his eyes at their childish argument.

"Silence you two, or I'll ground you." The two girls looked at each then at Alucard. A silent mental thought passing to each other as Pip snickered. _'Did he just threaten to ground us like children?'_

* * *

(Inside the airplane….Somewhere over the Atlantic…) 

Pip was sitting next to Seras who was a sleep in her coffin, using it as a table to play solitary. Alucard was sitting as far away from Pip as possible, Lina in the chair ahead of him, each vampire in their own dreams.

_(Lina's dream…)_

_She was sitting in a bramble-grown and long forgotten and un-kept cemetery, Alucard, Integra, Matt and the others with her. Each was chained to a tombstone, all struggling to break the chains. Cries for help rang from every corner of the graveyard, including the beneath their feet. A giant crucifix appeared, each of the chained kissing it. A knife was being sharpened by Kyle and the werewolf she had remembered being the one to bite Matt. As the two pulled it away it was sharp and gleaming even if there was no sun. All of them were human, even Alucard, but as Kyle approached her she shrank back in fear as he was a vampire, baring his fangs. He came to her, pulling her neck out to a vulnerable position before sinking his fangs in._

_(End Lina's dream…)_

She jerked awake, panting and trying to calm her heart down. Pip looked back at her, shrugging before turning in his seat to look out the widow. He didn't notice that Alucard was awake also. Lina was writing on a napkin, trying to catch every detail she could. Alucard glanced around the plane, looking at the peacefully sleeping Seras before darting to the fretting Lina. He swiped his hand away from his face, staring down at his bloodied glove angrily. His voice was a whisper as he spoke.

"A dream. Me?! Dreaming…?! How ridiculous." The scratching of a pen on paper stopped, Lina turning around in her chair to look at him. He looked up at her, seeing a small sad smile touch her lips. Getting out of her seat, she sat on the floor next to him. She kissed his palm, wiping the rest of the blood tears away and wiping them off on her jeans. He didn't look at her, but he spoke up in her mind. _'I don't need you to wipe my eyes.'_

'_I know, but I want to. Besides, I had a terrible dream too. I think you were right in not trusting all of my old friends.'_ He turned back to her, a measuring look in his eyes. He took the napkin from her, reading it over.

'_Call and warn them as soon as possible.'_ She nodded. Clutching at his leg as the plane wrenched while landing, almost throwing her forward and sent the coffins sliding towards the nose and Pip into the chair in front of him. Alucard remanded unfazed as the plane stopped, and stood up easily, Lina still hanging on to his leg, being dragged as he walked towards the door. Pip groaned in pain, standing up and cursing in French and gesticulating rudely at the cockpit doors.

"Ello, Sir! We've landed in England." Lina released Alucards' leg, standing up and tapping on Seras's coffin.

"No fucking way, I hadn't realized we'd stopped, after all it was such a smooth landing."

* * *

(Hellsing Headquarters…) 

Seth pulled out his gun, undoing the safety as he marched towards the front door. He saw Steve come up on his left, Cerberus and Scylla running past them to the front door, intent on stopping them from leaving. They heard shouts from the foyer.

"What the hell is wrong with these wretched animals, I can't have dog hair on my suit." The duo skid into the room while was Kyle trying to avoid the two monsters. Matt looked at the two with their guns drawn like they had grown second heads, everyone stopping dead in their tracks as Steve shot Kyle in the leg. Scylla and Cerberus stood threateningly over him. Matt was shouting.

"What the fuck has gotten into you two!? Have you lost your goddamned minds!?" Seth kept his gun trained on Kyle who was busy trying to cover his wound.

"Kyle's working for Millennium." Steve was the one who spoke up. Matt looked at the two incredulously, then saw how dead serious they were. He looked back at Kyle and noticed the red that was dotting his eyes and the small points of fangs.

"Lina called and told us, Alucard and them just landed and will meet with you at the conference. Go, we'll handle this and update you on it later." Integra brushed some of the stray strands of fur off her suit.

"See to it no one out side Hellsing is aware of this indiscretion." The two men saluted her before helping Cerberus drag Kyle down to the medical lab.

* * *

(Hellsing Headquarters….Later that evening…) 

Kyle was in pain, having had his chips removed with out being under anesthetics and being denied a painkiller. He was strapped down in a chair under a naked light. Integra, Walter, and Steve watched through a two inch think piece of bullet proof glass as they questioned him. Integra was furious after what had happened at the round table meeting.

"What orders were you given?" Kyle spat at the glass.

"I don't have to tell you shit." Integra remanded calm.

"I'll ask you again, what orders were you given?" He remained silent.

"Perhaps Alucard could _persuade _you into answering." His eye widened in noticeable fear.

"I was told to take act as an informant. The all seeing eye on their enemy if you will." Integra clenched her fist.

"How long have you been working for them?" He gave her a sneer.

"Since five years ago, I even helped inform them about the mission that got Matt bitten. I've sieved off Lina's knowledge and discoveries on vampires and werewolves, I've told them about your movements. I was supposed to implant a chip in you too this afternoon on the way to meet the queen." Steve dug his nails into his the palm of his hand.

"You always did make Mom cry. Why did you do it? Why'd you join those vampires?" Kyle strained against his bondage.

"You want to know the fucking reason. Because Mom loved you better, Dad even loved you more. Everyone always loved you more and I had to sit in the back ground, taking care of you at school. You don't deserve it, you psycho. You should be in the metal ward in a straight jacket! I was never respected, but they respect me, they want to give me power." Steve pounded his hand against the glass, blood leaking from where his nails had dug to deep. Integra broke up the family argument.

"Walter, have Kyle sent to the crematory. I have no further use for him." Walter nodded, pushing the call button to have the troops escort Kyle.

"You gonna let them do this to your only brother!" He gave a deceptively sad for long look. Steve turned away.

"My brother died five years ago." Kyle was thrashing madly, being placed in a muzzle before cratered off to the fire to be cremated. Steve left the room, leaving Integra to look at Walter.

"Sir Integra, I'll personally see to it that a comprehensive search of the Hellsing staff is done to weed out other potential traitors." Integra nodded.

"That will be all Walter, thank you." Walter bowed before exiting the room. Integra sat there smoking, looking at the blood smudged on the glass. Admiring how it slowly dripped down before pooling on the floor. Matt knocked on the door, jarring Integra from her introspective train of thought.

"Come in." Matt wrinkled his nose at the scent of cigarette smoke hit him. He walked over to her stepping in measured soldier steps and his boots making the distinctive click on the cold cement floor. Integra looked up at him, feeling a slight pang as he avoided any form of eye contact with her.

"Thank you Sir. I wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier, it was uncalled for and it won't happen again." He turned on his heel, preparing to leave when he heard her speak.

"That was the werewolf wasn't it? The one that bit you." He swallowed the lump in his throat, not turning towards her.

"Yes Sir, it was. But my loyalty is to you…Sir Hellsing." Integra threw her cigar to the floor, standing up and walking to stand behind him and grabbing his hand.

"I didn't want it to end like this, if you just weren't…if you were normal…things would be different…Matt." He closed his eyes, wanting so badly to turn around and kiss her. But he knew she couldn't be with him, and it hurt him so much but he had to keep them at distance.

"Please excuse me; I have other duties to attend to unless you have different orders." She pulled back from him, understanding but hating it. She turned and stomped her cigar but out.

"You are excused, soldier." He left the room, and as the door closed Integra felt like ripping the room to shreds. It just wasn't fair! Her whole life was aimed at making her miserable, and it was succeeding.

* * *

(Hellsing…Underground Sector…The Dark Arts Lab…) 

Lina was mixing different herbs and liquids, mumbling to herself as it reacted. Steve came in, waiting patiently for her to be finished. With a loud sputtering the liquid in the flask turned a dim glowing blue before she set it down. She removed her goggles, and turned to him, a smile on her face.

"Are you bleeding, or are ya just happy to see me." He made a weak attempt at returning her cheer, but he broke down crying. Lina swooping in and letting him hug her and cry it out.

"There, there now, it's all going to be ok Steve. Just let out all the negative energy out and let all the positive energy in to being the healing." He clung to her, listening to her chanting the words repeatedly to calm him down. After a while he felt well enough to pull away from her.

"Kyle gave them some of your research. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it. But at least the most vital ones we destroyed." She smiled at him, lightly tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah, at least we did that. But that isn't the only reason you're here. I already have the batches for you and Matt made. The voices came back didn't they?" He nodded, sitting in the chair and rolling his sleeve up.

"Yeah, but they haven't been as loud. Just London is so full of them. I'm glad you came back to me, I don't know what I would do without you." Lina filled a syringe with a dark purple liquid, sterilizing the needle before dabbing his arm with a wet cotton ball. Steve grit his teeth as the liquid entered his veins, relaxing as his mind was finally quite to where his voice was the only one.

"Steve, I'm happy being your friend and as my friend you should really stop aggravating Alucard because I love him. I'll never turn my back on you, but please, for my sake." Steve rolled his sleeve down, standing up and smiling.

"I know, I guess I was just jealous because I thought I loved you. We're just friends, it's better this way. Besides, this means I get to date again." She rolled her eyes, pushing him out the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Get going and tell Matt I want to see him, and don't forget to take Cerberus and Scylla out for their walk." Steve was about to argue about his duties when she closed the door in his face. He grumbled but walked away, not looking forward to cleaning up after the two. He spotted Matt up ahead of him, and he jogged to catch up.

"Yo, Big M, wait up, Lina says you need to get into her freaky lab." Matt turned to give Steve a stern look. Sighing he dropped the frown and put on a weak smile.

"You sound a lot better, voices gone I suppose. I'll go see her. I could use a heavy sleeping aid. Oh, and don't call me Big M, I'm not the boss anymore." Matt punched Steve lightly in the arm, joking around like old times. Steve caught the underling sympathy in the gesture and received it openheartedly. Matt walked off towards Lina's lab, walking in and sitting down. She turned to him with a twelve inch needle in her hand and he visibly flinched. He hated needles.

"I wanted to talk to you about today. Your scent got a lot more wolfish while that little piece of SS shit was at the meeting. You have kept up with the wolf's bane treatment right." He nodded, watching the huge needle carefully.

"Well, when Alucard shot him I managed to nick some of his blood before he disappeared and with a sample of the original were-"

"Lina, as much as I love to sit hear and listen to you explain all this I do have a duty to fulfill for Sir Hellsing, so get to the point." Lina looked crestfallen that he had interrupted her excited speech but quickly recovered.

"Like I was saying before you butted in, I think I can cure you. It'll take some time, and a lot of your blood, but I might be able to pull it off. And then you and Integra might…" Here she wiggled her eyebrows at him and he blushed and became flustered.

"Lina! I only have the purest of intentions towards her, and Sir Hellsing deserves more then someone like me, even if I wasn't a werewolf I'm still…common." Lina rolled her eyes at him and sat on the counter in front of him.

"Matt, I know you two have feeling for each other, and I've seen your thoughts, they ain't all pure as snow. Now if I work quickly, before this Millennium thing explodes, and after, you may be married to her by the age of 32, kids buy the age of…" Matt had clipped her mouth shut and was glaring at her. A wolfish growl emitted from his throat.

"You and Alucard have been interfering with me and Integra. You two have been the driving force pushing us together! How dare you two play with us like that! We aren't your fucking Barbie dolls!" She gave him a puzzled look, pulling her lips out of his hold.

"We just thought you two would make a good couple. Believe me, if Alucard wanted to use you two as dolls you would be well aware of it. And we didn't do that much to push you guys together, I just made sure that her paperwork was always done in time for the dates and Alucard helped you pick out places to take her. Yeah most of it was sneaky and underhanded, not to mention sometimes down right…where was I going with this again? Oh yes, we did all of it with your guys best interests at heart." He yelped and jumped back as Lina wiped off the needle. He rubbed the swore spot on his left buttocks and contemplated strangling her. The blood she had extracted was placed inside a cooler to keep it fresh while she returned with a band aid and lollypop. He wrenched the band aid out of her hands, twirling his finger to signal that she not look as he applied it. She rolled and closed her eyes, tapping her foot till she felt him rip the lollypop and open it. He ruffled her hair in a brotherly fashion before heading out the door. Lina smiled, all the good memories coming to the forefront of her mind and pushing down the oncoming sense of doom.

"Just try not to blow this place up, ok kid. And don't tell Integra about those dreams, that's an order." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I won't let you down, not this time."

* * *

**Yeah, it's just a plot filler but it kinda brings some hope into a dark situation. I hope it was a plot twist you all weren't expecting. Please review! Love you.**


	16. Sneak Preview

This is the new and very much improved (in my opinion) _Crimson Smiles_ story with a fully planned plot and hopefully fewer plot holes then the last version. I had taken a long break from writing my stories since I had been without my own personal computer. But now that I look back on the original story, I as a writer didn't feel comfortable with how weak my plot was and how many parts of the story didn't add up to make a complete picture. There are many parts in the original that I am proud of and I hope that this version receives just as much love and acceptance as its predecessor did. Forgive me if I make mistakes in fashion labels, I don't really follow that sort of thing so I'm out in the woods on that issue.

**Disclaimer **(This is for the whole story.)** :** I don't own Hellsing or any other copyrighted items that will appear in this story, also note, I might throw in a lot of brand names in but I am in no way shape or form promoting or advertising for these brand names. I don't want to offend anyone with anything written in this story because I do love and accept everyone for who they are (unless they are rapists or pedophiles. These types of people can get eaten alive by ghouls for all I care, especially pedophiles) and I apologize in advance for anything that might rub anyone the wrong way. I do own all the original characters but I would consider loaning them out if asked. **WARNING: This story will have sexual material and mention the subject of rape. **

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

Telepathic talk

_Flashback_

**Chapter one: Fresh Start**

The airport was relatively quite as the 10:30 am from New York arrived. It was a normal Wednesday morning in June and it looked like it was the start of a beautiful day. The guests all slowly waking to the static buzz of the intercom as the pilot wished them a happy stay in London and told when it was safe to disembark. The passengers stood up and collected their bags from the over head compartments and filed out of the doors into the terminal. Once the anxious rush of people had dwindled down the lone teenage girl was still sleeping in the window seat. The tired stewardess gentle prodded the girl and helped her collect her bags before nudging the 5'3" girl through the hallway and into the terminal. After standing there in a sleepy daze the girl let out a yawn and pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number and waiting for the other party to answer.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy you called us. How was your flight?" She smiled as she walked towards baggage claim with three large bags already weighing her down. Her curly down hair was in a loose braid that went ended at her lower back and her natural bangs had frizzed up along with other short strands to make her hair look messy. Her cat shaped hazel eyes were half open as she fought against the lure of just laying down and taking a nap.

"Hi Mom, it was an okay flight, just long. I couldn't sleep at all so I was reading my book and doing other things. I think I got maybe a total of 70 minutes of sleep. But how are you and Dad?" She stepped off the escalader and continued to make her way towards her other possessions, her baggy T-shirt, fuzzy spongebob squarepants pj bottoms going well with the socks and fuzzy slippers she wore. The shirt was one of her own designs that had an image of a wine glass filled with blood sitting next to a bat and on the back it read 'Boys with Fangs Drive Me Batty' in red.

"Dad and I are fine, we love you sweetie. Take care of your self in England okay, and if you need us we'll be on the next plane out okay. Call us once you get to your friends house, you're so lucky to have those nice British boys there to show you around. Everyone loves you and is so proud of you going to college in London; you'll be a doctor in no time. Bye bye baby girl." The 19 year old girl laughed and blew kisses into the phone as she set down her bags to grab the ones going by on the conveyer belt. Slowly her energy was picking up.

"Yes Mom, tell Dad and everyone that I love them okay. Bye Mom." She hung up the phone and piled up her stuff, double counting and rechecking the name tags on the purple suitcases. She then moved all ten bags towards the exit to where cars and buses picked up and dropped off people that despite which way they were going always seemed to be in a rush. Taking out her phone again she dialed another number and breathed a sigh of relief when the phone was answered. "Hey Matt, it's Lina. I'm set to go dude. I just walked out of the baggage claim on the second level, so tell me where to meet you guys." There was a pause on the other side and then a small debate about directions. Lina rolled her eyes, sitting down on her baggage.

"Okay, we're just going to swing in and pick you up because we got no idea how you'd get to where we are. We're the blue van see you in a few." She clicked the phone closed and sighed, rolling her neck to try and ease the stiffness. She watched as people embraced family members and waved cheerful goodbyes, some people exited taxis alone and with dimmed hopes in their eyes or business people shoving their way into one with the air of importance and the rush that would later become stress related illness. She loathed having extra time; the silence was poisonous to her thoughts, making her think of things better left unthought-of. She distracted herself with the people watching, anything to make the time go by. 'Damn I need to sleep. I always get like this when I'm tired.' As if that was the magic words a large blue van pulled up and the back doors swung open and three young men hopped out as they waved to her with wide smiles. Lina instantly felt a jolt of energy hit her and she jumped up and was pulled into a group hug. All three boys rubbed her head playfully, messing up her already unruly hair. The driver hopped out and came to join their little side walk fete. Lina was giggling and then hugged each of the guys in turn. "It's so nice to see you guys again. I can't believe it's been a year. How have you all been?" They all chorus a response of good and started to help her load the baggage into the van. Matt, the driver, was 6'7" with straight black hair with the tips dyed red that was just past his ears and his bangs cut back away from his eyes. His green eyes were framed by slim square cut glasses and his lips were curled up in a smile. He had strong facial features, a lean muscular body and had just celebrated his 28th birthday. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a plain black collared shirt, studded boots and had a single ruby stud through his left ear.

"We've been good, busy with our club and trying to get that other side business started up. When you get settled in at the house we'll take you to the club and show you around, unless of course you're too tired tonight." The others all nodded as the bags had been loaded and all of them sat facing each other across the van as it drove towards the midday traffic. Seth was sitting closest to her, letting her snooze on his arm. Seth had blonde shoulder length straight hair that he bleached snow white. His right eyebrow was pierced along with his right ear, a tiny stud on the left side of his nose. He was 6'4" with a slim build and wore tight hip huggers and a fishnet shirt, his beat up vans slightly out of place with the clean cut image. His lips were slightly feminine and his eyes were outlined in black. He was 26 and had a pair of spiked wrists bands in his pocket so as not to poke Lina as she dozed on him.

"And I'll introduce you to my new boyfriend, you'll love him. Cute guy from Ireland has that accent, red hair and delicious little ass." The twins sitting across from them groaned in annoyance, Lina snickering at their obvious distain in the subject.

"I don't think she needs you to show her off to guys that don't like girls. Kinda defeating the purpose of going to a night club." Kyle said, his red wife beater tight on his well toned chest and the black baggy pants with chains and zippers held up by a belt with silver skull buckle. His brown hair was buzz cut and the tips frosted green and both boys where 6'6" and had matching blue eyes and features. His brother Steve wore a blue wife beater, matching pants with a crossed guns belt buckle. Steve's hair was frosted blue, the colors in their hair matching with the laces that tied up their black, platform combat boots. They were 23, their boyish good looks laced with sexy maleness.

"No need for her to get shown off, just let her come sit on my lap and she'll never want to leave it." Lina blushed as Steve spread his legs and motioned her over to sit on his thighs, a grin on his face. Kyle rolled his eyes and nudged his brothers legs closed with his own after playfully smacking his brother in the head.

"If it's all the same to you guys, I'll just stay and get settled in, you know, put my room together. I am going to have my own room aren't I?" The van was slowly making its way over the Thames Bridge, the sun burning off the fog and it looked like the beginnings of a bright, sunny day. 'What a disappointment.' She thought, pulling out her Brighton sunglasses.

"That's fine Lina. You'll be in the room next to Seth, figured it was safest for you to sleep near the gay man than near Mr. Sit in my lap over here." Steve rolled his eyes and flipped Matt off with a grin.

"Yeah well at least I don't bring the birds' home. I have compassion for my fellow roommates and go to the birds' nest to make them sing. And I bet our little dove here could be a wonderful little nightingale." Steve winked at her and she playfully kicked the inside of his leg.

"Too bad a playboy like you won't find out. This bird won't sing for a worm that's unclean." All the other guys laughed and Steve faked getting burned.

"Damn, this bird is more like a bat, got some bite to her." Lina just smiled and leaned closer to Seth as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Alright you two, that's enough, we're here." Matt announced as he parallel parked in front of a three story townhouse with a wrought iron gate that had ivy growing over it to block the view from the street. Lina looked up at the house in awe, not expecting her friends to live in such a conventional looking place. They all got out of the van, Matt quickly opening up the gate and front door before going back to help bring her suitcases into the foyer. "This used to be my uncles, but when I graduated from Oxford he gave it to me as a gift. It's been in the Vance family for four generations. It's not as big as some of the others in this area, but it has a yard all the way around. If you want to start a garden Lina that'll be fine with me, just ask one of the gardeners to help you and you can store your yard supplies in the shed in the back of the property. A maid service comes on Thursday afternoons to clean but they'll be here for today to help you unpack and tidy up your room and their number is the sheet next to the house phone if you need it. The rule of the kitchen is if you don't want to cook for everyone don't get caught cooking or already have ordered take out." Lina nodded absorbing all the information and following behind Matt as he lead the way to her room. "Since you don't have a job yet you can take money out of the group jar that's in the library if you need to buy anything for your room. Don't worry about paying it back; it's kind of like a spare change jar so just contribute if you can but it's not mandatory. No wild parties, no insects as pets, and do your own laundry. Your room is on the third floor on the back side, so your room can't be seen from the street, you have a large window, a closet and cable hookup. The house has wireless internet and only Seth and I are on the same floor as you. Steve and Kyle are down stairs and there are two other bedrooms on the second floor, and a private bathroom in each room. All the other rooms are on the first floor. Any questions?" Lina was just staring at him, her head swimming with the bombardment of information, clinging to the important one about a bath. They entered her new room and the guys politely piled her bags against the wall and stretched out their backs.

"Uuummmm…..do you have that on a print out or something cause I maybe got thirty percent and it mostly consists of that bathroom thing." Matt laughed and patted her on the shoulder on his way out with the others close behind.

"Don't worry, you're a smart girl so I'm not worried about you. It was mostly a reminder for these three wankers. See you later Lina." They all bid her welcome to the house and then left her to start unwinding. She called her mother again, updating her on situation and alleviating the fear of her only child being almost half way around the world with four young men. As she was on the phone Lina started to unpack her bags to get to a change of clothes and her bathing supplies. Once she had ended the call she looked around the room, amazed at how big it was.

'It must be at least 18'x16', if this is a guest room I wonder what the master room is like.' The room was painted in lavender; the furniture obviously from the Elizabethan era. It made her feel as if she had stepped into one the pages from the romance novels she read. The four poster bed was across from the large balcony windows, the sheer linen drapes allowing massive amounts of sunshine into the room. 'Gonna need much thicker curtains.' She opened the doors, smiling at the small terrace and the view she had. 'I own Matt so much for this, it's a new life. My first steps into the world away from the womb.' A large dresser was against the wall and the matching mirror was mounted to it. And on the opposite wall of that was a desk and chair and two doors, all of the dark cherry wood of the furniture inlaid with gold leaf. The cream colored carpet was soft and corresponded to the tile that she saw through out the bathroom. The other door she discovered lead to the closet, but she paid it very little attention as she grabbed her toiletries and change of clothes to take her shower before the maids showed up to help her. She undid her braid as she started the water for her shower. The curly locks bounced around her waist, her slippers and socks being the first articles to be tossed carelessly into the corner, followed quickly by her shirt and pants. Plain white undergarments covered her body as she searched for a towel. Her hips were femininely wide and were complimented by a pair of soft breasts, a classic hourglass figure that she had finally achieved after years of trying to loose weight. Not thin as a model, but enough so that she was healthy and proud in her appearance. Finally satisfied with the water temperature she stepped into the shower and felt pure repose wash over her as her stress melted away.

It had been eight hours since the maids had arrived and Lina was amazed at how quickly all her luggage had been emptied and properly put away even with all her knick-knacks, posters and painting on display across the walls. The room felt as if she had been living there for months and now all she had to do was add the curtains, lamps, and canopy over the bed to make her feel truly at home. 'Guess this means Seth and I are going shopping tomorrow.' She hugged and thanked the maids for all their help as they left, having made friends with all nine of the middle aged women. She smiled at her room before locking the balcony widows and heading downstairs herself to hunt for dinner. On her way out of her room she bonked into Seth, seeing that he was all dressed up in punkish glory.

"Where are you going all dressed up like that Seth?" He smiled and walked down stairs with her, leading her to the kitchen.

"I'm getting ready to head over to the club, actually I was about to ask if you wanted me to bring you along since the others already left. I don't really think you'll be comfortable here all by yourself, especially not after nightfall." Lina looked out the darkening windows, a small shiver a fear passing through her.

"I would love to come, my room is almost done and I'm not tired anymore. Besides I'm interested in meeting your new boyfriend." She said while looking through the multiple varieties of boxes stuffed with take out food and finally throwing a plate of Chinese food in the microwave.

"Then hurry upstairs and get dressed cause I'm not letting you come with that house dress on." Lina grinned and dashed upstairs, leaving Seth to guard her dinner and check his cell phone for messages. He was browsing for a new ring tone when he heard one of the trashcan lids being knocked off and then the scraping sounds as someone tried to replace it. He bolted up the stairs and grabbed one of the hand guns they keep in the house for just such emergencies. He burst into Lina's bedroom just as a pair of piercing red eyes and a hulking shape appeared in the window. Lina shrieked loud enough to alert most of their neighbors as the figure smashed through the glass and made a dash for her terrified form. Seth was firing as many bullets into the thing as fast as he could and yelling for Lina to get out of the way.

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It will be a long labor of love to try and not rush events together and to keep my story consistent. Please leave reviews. Also if anyone is interested in being my beta, feel free to contact me.**

**Always your authoress, **

**_MissLunaTick (a.k.a. BlackVenus)_**


End file.
